WonderlandTV2
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Set months after I am for you a look inside The live of the Wonderland Crew featureing TNA stars Mickie James and Velvet Sky
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What up Tomboy Liley Fans I'm back with another season of WonderLand TV. OK this Season focuses on adjusting to the events of I Am For You. Namely Dave's Marriage Lilly's new first R&B album Miley being moms. Mikayla and Cassie's relationship and Cassie's rise as a star and the over all building of Wonderland to new levels. So lets get it and for the record Mikayla is still blonde and David's hair is cut the same way as Jim Jones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or BET or Any celebrity you may recognize**

**Los Angeles CA: (Camera shows the outside of a posh hotel then cuts inside a suite where Miley dressed in a black Nike t-shirt with Nike and the swoosh in red and black basketball shorts with her hair in a very masculine ponytail looking through her bag)**

Miley: Baby you seen shades

Lilly: (from the other room) On the nightstand

Miley: Not these the ones with the red stems!

Lilly: Check the front inside pocket of my bag

**Confessional (**camera cuts back and forth between Miley in confessional and her in the suite and)

_Miley: Ok so we're in LA for the BET Awards where David Mik, Taylor and myself are nominated for best group and album and song of the year. Normally its just a weekend of partying with me and Lil. But this year is different_

**Normal Footage (Camera cuts to Miley walking into the living room where Lilly is sitting on the couch with Heather and holding Michael Lilly is wearing jean shorts and striped tank top. Heather is wearing a white V-neck and dark blue skinny jeans)**

Miley: Come here little man (Picks up Michael) You gonna be good for mommy and grandma while Daddy's at work (kisses Michael) Are you ( Kisses him)

Lilly: (tickles Michaels feet) He always is aren't you

**Confessional: (Camera cuts between Lilly and the living room)**

_Lilly: I love BET but what I really love is watching Mile play daddy with MD (cuts to Miley)_

_Miley: I love my son he means more to me than any award I've won. The world could end tomorrow if God just left me Lilly and Michael_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: What time you gonna be back

Miley: Early as possible I gotta get my hair braided

Heather: Mandy and Tay meeting you at the auditorium

Miley: (Hands Michael back to Lilly) Yeah they had to get shoes for Mandy's dresss speaking of which I when do I see your outfit

**Confessional:**

_Heather: I've seen the outfit my daughter picked out Miley's gonna die_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: Later but you'll like it

Miley: (Kiss Lilly) I bet

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Ok as much as I wanna see my sexy as wife's outfit she wants to surprise me so I'll wait. Right now I need to go reherse and go see if Dave's ready_

**Normal footage Dave's room (**Camera shows David in a light blue t-shirt and Reebok sweats talking to Mickie on his Laptop via Skype video**):**

David: So are you and the girls gonna watch after the show

Mickie: (On Vid chat)_ I 'll try but you know how house shows are_

**Confessional:( cuts between David talking to Mickie and the confessional)**

_David: Having a wife in the wrestling business is hard especially when you're newly weds. But this is what she loves and what does. And I love her for that. But still I wish she was here with me_

**Normal Footage (Miley walks into the room):**

Miley: Davie you ready bro

David: Uh talking to my wife here

Miley: Oh my bad hey Laree

Mickie: _Hey Miles. If you gotta go babe its cool_

David: Aww but I wanna talk to you some more

Mickie:_ Go to work Daddy I'll talk to you later_

David: Ok super ball gimmie a kiss (David and Mickie kiss through the screen) Love you baby

Mickie: _Love you too_

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I love married but he can be corny at times with the super romantic thing_

_David: Ok is it so wrong for me to love my wife that much_

**Normal footage:**

Miley: You done

David: Yeah yeah lets go (Footage goes to a series of shots of LA before going to Auditorium)

**The Shrine Auditorium (**Camera shows Mandy and Taylor sitting on the stage in sweats**)**

Taylor: They're late

Mandy: They'll be here

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: So this is the first time at the BET awards and I'm a bit nervous. Ok a lot nervous_

_Mandy: Tay has nothing to worry about she'll be fine_

**Normal Footage: (** Miley and David walk into the Auditorium**)**

Mandy: Speak of the devil

Miley: Hey, hey

Taylor: Dude where have you guy been

David: LA traffic. But we're here so lets get started

Taylor: Great

Mandy: Hey wait a minute ya'll where's Mik

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Mikayla_

_Miley: Mik_

_Taylor: Mikayla_

_David: Is not at the auditorium_

**Normal Footage:**

David: We thought she was with you guys

Mandy: We thought she was with you

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Were ever Mik is she better have a good excuse_

**Normal Footage (Camera shows a shot of a beach before cutting to Mikayla and Cassie kissing at table at snack bar on the beach Cassie is wearing a blue bikini top and wet suit shorts. Mikayla is wearing is wearing a green retro Derk Nowitzki Mavericks jersey and a matching Hundreds brand snapback cap and a pair of mens khaki Polo brand cargo shorts and white mid top Nikes and sun glasses)**

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So I needed to relax (Cuts back to Mikayla and Cassie kissing before cutting back to Mikayla) What better way than to take my baby to get some waves and maybe help myself to her h lips _

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: Anyone ever tell you have the softest lips in the world

Mikayla: You haven't kissed my softest lips yet

Cassie: You're so bad (leans in and kisses Mikayla)

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Its so cool being back in Cali (cuts to Mikayla pulling apart and smiling before cutting back the confessional) But there's something I need to tell Mik_

**Normal Footage ( Mikayla and Cassie eating tacos):**

Cassie: So my folks want you to come over tomorrow (dramatic tone)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: What!_

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: So do you want to go

Mikayla: Sure could be fun I just( Her phone rings) Hold on it Miley I gotta take this

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Saved by the bell thank you Miley. I mean I want to meet Cassie's folks but I'm a little more than nervous about it. The last time I met a girl I liked parents I was what seven_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: Yo Miles

Miley(one the phone): _Mik where are you!_

Mikayla: The beach with Cass why?

Miley: _Chick we got rehearsal did you forget that!_

**Normal:**

_Mikayla: Miley is always on me on time. Its not like I never show up and I always deliver at show time_

**Normal Footage: **

Mikayla: Miley calm down I'm on my way just have Mandy do my parts until I get there

Miley: _Ok just get here alright_

Mikayla: Hey I'm leaving now (hangs up the phone)

Cassie: We gotta go ?

Mikayla: You want me to drop you at the hotel

Cassie: Na I want to see you work

Mikayla: (Smiles and kisses Cassie's forehead) C'mon I'll grab your board (Picks up the board and they walk to the parking lot)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: so me and Cassie are walk to the car then it happens (Cuts to Paparazzi walking up to Mikayla and Cassie)_

_Cassie: The Paparazzi _

**Normal Footage:**

Paparazzi: Mikayla, Mikayla how do you feel a about Demi being in rehab

Mikayla: No comment

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: The Paparazzi wouldn't be so bad except me and Mikayla aren't really public yet_

_Mikayla: Let me be clear. I love her its just I want to protect her_

**Normal Footage: (Mikayla and Cassie get into burnt orange Camero convertible)**

Paparazzi: Mikayla are you and Cassie together

Mikayla: (Smirks) Well (Pulls off)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: I know I should just say we're together to the world but I'm just waiting for the right time._

**Normal Footage The Shrine Auditorium ( Camera Shows Miley and the others on stage as Mikayla and Cassie walk in)**

Taylor: Well look who showed up

Mikayla: Sorry lost track of time (hops onstage)

David: Point is she's here so lets get back to work

Miley: Alright

**Confessional: ( Cuts between rehearsal montage footage and Confessional)**

_Mikayla: So rehearsal is going good but all I can think about is weather or not to go public with Me and Cassie's relationship. . I love her but I also wanna do what's right for her carreer. I needed to talk to Dave and Miles _

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: Hey Mile Dave can we talk for a minute

David: Yeah

Miley: Sure

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So Mikayla wants to talk ok_

_David: Ok when ever Mik call a conference something up_

**Normal Footage:**

David: So what up

Mikayla: I need to talk about me and Cassie I think we should go public (Dramatic tone)

Miley: Like the whole world knows public

Mikayla: Yeah

David: When?

Mikayla: Tonight on the red carpet

David: You know the media is going to be all over this saying you're a cradle robber and Bull shit

Mikayla: I know but I love her and I don't care

Miley: In that case go for it

David: Yeah fuck the haters

Mikayla: Thanks

David: C'mere (David and Miley hug Mikayla Before the footage cuts the hotel)

**The Hotel Miley and Lilly's suite:**

Miley: Lilly! (Lilly walks from another room in the suite)

Lilly: Shh My mom and Mikey are sleeping (walks over to Miley**)**

Miley: (Wraps her arm around Lilly's waist) Good that means I can do this (Gives Lilly a deep French kiss)

**Confessional : (Miley and Lilly siting side by side)**

_Lilly: Since Michael was born Miley and I have to steel moments of us time_

_Miley: And those moments have to count _

**Normal Footage: (Lilly sitting on Miley's lap on the coach)**

Miley: You know Shawty (Kiss) we( kiss) have time(kiss) before the hair dressers get here wanna go hop in the shower

Lilly You read my mind( Lilly gets up off of Miley's lap and they walk off to the shower)

**Later (Camera gets an outside shot of the hotel before Going inside where Miley who now has her hair cornrowed and is wearing very nice casual black men's slacks and very nice V-neck Polo men's dress t-shirt and a white sport coat with Black lapels and black and white low Nike Air Force Ones and pair of men's earrings and her watch Lilly gave her and Black diamond rosary as she walks to the door)**

Miley: I got it Miley opens the door to Mandy Taylor and David. Taylor is wearing a black vinyl bustier that shows her midriff a white vinyl high waist pencil skirt that stops two inches above the knee her hair is done all over I messy curls her out fit is rounded out by a pair of black high heeled ankle boots an black earrings an bracelets. Mandy is wearing a tight strapless metallic mostly turquois and purple dress that stops very high on her thighs and silver high heeled strappy sandals silver hoop earrings. Her hair is flat ironed straight. David is wearing black True Religion jeans and a red dress shirt with a white collar and cuff a black and white vest with cross and rosary beads embroidered on the right side his cut into his usual style with two small stars on the left side and pair of frameless red sunglasses from his D-vision one line)

Mandy: Looking good Miles

Miley: Thanks you look amazing

Taylor: So Lilly ready

Miley: Na she's getting ready still where's Mik and Cassie

Mikayla: Here we are ( Mikayla walk in arm and in to the suite. Mikayla is wearing faded blue denim True Religion jeans with small rips a black dress shirt half unbuttoned showing off her tight white wife beater. A silver rosary necklace. A custom made studded leather sports jacket. Her outfit is rounded out by a pair black rectangular sun glasses with white stems a black diamond bracelet and black Fila boots. Cassie is wearing a white strapless almost ballerina like mini dress with a layered black and white lace skirt that resembles a tutu. Her outfit is rounded out by a three quarter inch vintage biker jacket and black high heel slip on sandals and hanging silver earrings and bangles her hair is hanging in its natural curls)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So Mik and Cassie walk in and the kid looks amazing. I mean like top model (cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: I Know my baby looks good and she's all mine_

**Normal Footage: (Heather walks in)**

Heather: Good you're all here. Ladies and gentleman I present my daughter and Miley's wife Lillian Anne Stewart! ( Lilly walks out wearing a very tight backless white halter mini dress with a plunging neck line that stops right below her belly button ring . The dress stops just an inch below the top of her thighs the trim is beaded with crystals around the trim her outfit is rounded out by white high heeled strappy stiletto sandals three gold bangles on each wrist and a gold and crystal necklace and gold earrings. Her hair is blow dried into its natural stringy curls and parted so its hanging over her left shoulder)

David: Damn!

**Confessional:**

_Miley: When Saw Lilly in that dress I thought one thing how fast can I get her home and get it off _

**Normal Footage: (Lilly walks over to Miley and wraps her arms around her)**

Lilly: So you like ba….(gets cut off by Miley kissing her)

Miley: I love

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I loved Lilly's dress Loved it then she tells something that makes me love her and the dress more_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: (whispers in Miley's ear) You know I'm not wearing panties right?

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I love my wife_

_Lilly: Ok I admit wearing a skimpy dress with no under wear is playing dirty but I like to tempt my wife_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Alright ya'll car is down stairs lets go

**BET Awards: ( Camera gets shots of several people walking the red carpet be fore cutting to Miley and the others walking up it and posing for cameras)**

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So where walking up the carpet you know shaking hands and stuff (cuts To Mikayla Shaking hands with Lil Wayne. Cuts to Miley Dave and Lilly shaking hands with Pooch Hall and Hosea Chanchez of The Game. Cuts to Alicia Keys hugging Mandy and Taylor) Then we get to Nick Cannon and I get nervous_

**Normal Footage: ( Camera shows Miley and the others talking to Nick Cannon)**

Nick Cannon: I'm here right now with the Syndicate how are nominated tonight for not only best group but best album and song of the year for your song Yamaha and your album Love Lust and Heartache but before we get to that I want say congratulations to You Miley and Lilly on your son welcome to the club

Miley: Thank you

Lilly: yeah thanks and how are Mariah and the twins

Nick: Their good and Dave how's the wife

David: She's great she's in Chicago right now If you're watching babe I love you

Nick: And Mikayla who is this pretty young thing on you arm

**Confessional**

_Mikayla: Ok_ _moment of truth and I'm so nervous what will people say_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: This is my new baby and our new artist Cassie Winchester

Nick: Well alright then good for ya'll so how do you feel about your nominations

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So Cassie and I are now a Public couple_

_Cassie: I'm so glad Mikki are now public and I'm glad because we were doing a bad job a this whole low key thing. _

**Normal Footage :**

Nick: Well I'm gonna let ya'll go on inside get your seats

Miley: Alright man (As everyone walks in Cassie kisses Mikayla's cheek and mouths I love you. Camera cuts to Miley and the others sitting in the third row as the Cast of the movie The Five Heartbeats announce the nominees for best group then pans down to Miley gripping Lilly's hand)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Ok as they're announcing the noms in our first category and I'm nervous as hell_

_David: Everybody but Taylor has at least one BET award I have four but This is the first time we're nominated as a group_

_Mikayla: It's a lot of pressure for us_

_Taylor: Its huge pressure_

**Normal /Awards show footage:**

Robert Townsend: And the winners of the BET award for best are ( looks at the iPad)

Leon: The Syndicate! (Camera pans to Miley and the others stand up and hug each other Miley kisses Lilly, Mandy and Taylor kiss, and Mikayla and Cassie kiss)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: We won_

_David: At that point I was thinking Two to go_

**Normal footage:(Miley David , Mikayla and Taylor on stage giving their acceptance speeches)**

Miley: Um wow I 'd like to think God for not only blessing me with my talent but my beautiful wife and son. To the fans With out I am nothing Dave Tay Mik I love ya'll Woo! (hands the award to David)

David: Wow Mile pretty much said it all so I'm gonna assay Mickie baby I love Mama I love you! Thank you fans Thank you BET! (Hands the award to Taylor who is cry tears of joy)

Taylor: Wow. I t means so much for me to win my first BET Award with these three people who have been so good to me. I want to think God my parents. My Wife my fans I love you all thank you (Hands the award to Mikayla)

Mikayla: Um you know I had a ruff year so I wanna think my fans for the support I wanna think Tay for taking my spot and filling in. Thanks to BET um new album out soon go get it Wonderland Forever! (They all walk backstage)

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: I'm so pumped right now won my first Bet award then its the performance ( Shows a clip of their performance of their song Yamaha ) and the next award_

**Normal Footage: ( Taraji P. Henson standing at the podium)**

Taraji: And The BET song of the year is Yamaha! ( Miley and the others come from back stage wearing different outfits. Miley is wearing baggy faded jeans and a sleeveless studded faded denim Harley Davidson jacket and wife beater. David is wearing a sleeveless white Affliction t-shirt and jeans. Mikayla is wearing only her sports bra and jeans Taylor is weaing a leather bra t and leather pants and a leather jacket)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So we won_ two of our awards

**Normal footage:**

Miley: Thank you

Mikayla, David, Taylor: Thank you (Walk off stage)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: But we didn't when Album of the year_

_David: Hey two out of three aint bad._

_Lilly: I think my baby got robbed_

Normal Footage: (Miley and Lilly's suite Miley and Lilly sitting on the couch Miley is still wearing her wife beater and jeans from the performance Lilly is still wearing her dress and Miley has her head in her lap)

Lilly: So you sure you not mad about the third award

Miley: Nope way I see it I'm bout to get something better than an award

Lilly: When you're right you're right Daddy ( Lilly leans down and French kisses Miley an the camera cut to the credits)

**A/N: Well folks that's the first episode. Hope you enjoyed it and before I go I want to put you on a new author for all you Liley lovers check out SaphireWolf13 she only has one fic so far but its good. So read it. Also remember reviews are love and you can friend me on Facebook just Pm me asking for the name SDR out bye, bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What up Liley lovers I'm back with another episode of WonderLand TV now this episode takes place right after last one so lets get going**

**Disclaimer I do not own any real celebs in this chapter**

**Downtown LA: (Camera shows the outside of a very posh hotel before going to the pool where Miley David, Mandy Taylor, and Lilly are sitting. Lilly Taylor and Mandy are all wearing bikinis Lilly's under a sheer beach tunic. Miley is wearing men's swim trunks and a wife beater. David is wearing swim trunks and a vintage Charlotte Hornets snapback cap turned backwards)**

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Ok so it's the day after the BET awards and we're all sitting by the pool and it's the perfect time to bring up something that's been on Miley's and I mind_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: Hey guys what do you think of me and Miley setting my mom up on a date

David: I think it's a great idea

Mandy: Yeah go for it

**Confessional: ( Miley and Lilly side by side)**

_Lilly: Well since the divorce my mom has pretty much been alone and kind of a live in nanny since Michael was born_

_Miley: And because of all this we think its time Heather got her groove back_

_Lilly: Which is wear Dave comes in_

**Normal footage:**

Miley: Dave do you know anybody

David: What?

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok I hate playing match maker only time its ever really worked is with Miley and Lilly_

_Miley: Normally we wouldn't ask Dave to do this but he's the only straight guy we know who knows decent straight guys,_

**Normal footage:**

David: You think your mom would mind a younger guy?

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Younger Guy! _

_Miley: I think Heather can get her cougar on_

**Normal footage:**

Lilly: Younger is good

David: I have the perfect guy (picks up his phone and quickly scrolls through the contacts and dails)

Miley: Is he gonna be able to go out tonight

David: (Holds up the one minute finger) Hey Hosea what's up dog

**Confessional: **

_David: Hosea Chanchez better known as Malik Wright of the TV show The Game (Screen shows a TV still of David and Hosea dressed in football pants and sleeveless Under Armor shirts) I met Hosea when I guest starred on The Game and we've cool ever since. And I think Heather could use a southern man_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Hey man how would you like to take out a friend of mine tonight… yes she's good looking total cougar she's Lilly's mom….. exactly tonight at seven ok

Lilly: Ask him is ok if Miles and me tag along ( David raises his brow)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Its not that I don't trust David's friends outside the group but this is my mom_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Hey can Miley and Lilly come along….. Ok cool so eight then? Alright peace

Miley: So we all set

David: Yep now all you do now is tell Heather

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Well I hope my mom likes the surprise. Other wise I'm in big trouble_

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows Mikayla standing by her rented Chevy Camaro convertible dressed in a black men's V-neck t-shirt Tan khaki cargo shorts and a red nylon belt a red and a red and black **_**Ghostbusters**_** fitted cap and a red men's G-Shock watch and black low top shell toe Adidas with red stripes) **

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Ok so today I'm going to Oceanside to meet Cassie's parents and I'm beyond nervous. I mean this could shape our whole relationship and I have to impress them_

**Normal footage: ( Camera show Cassie walking up to Mikayla and wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her. She's wearing a red t-shirt with white graphics and white jean shorts and red flip flops)**

Cassie: Why do you look nervous

Mikayla: Because your folks may hate me

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: I guess I can see why Mik is nervous. But she makes me happy and loves me. And that's important to my parents_

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: C'mon lets go (Cassie and Mikayla get into the car and pull off and camera cuts to Miley and Lilly's suite)

Heather: You did what !

**Confessional:**

_Heather: My lovely daughter and daughter in law have set me up on a blind date… Im not liking this_

**Normal footage:**

Lilly: Mom we just did it because we love you and we want to see you happy and have some fun

Miley: yeah and Lil and I will be with you two the whole time

Heather: Ok and while you two are chaperoning me whose going to watch my grandson

Lilly: Mandy and Tay so please go

Heather: (pauses) You're buying me a dress and heels

Miley: Done

**Confessional:**

_Heather: Ok so I'm going on the date who knows I could meet my new man_

**Normal Footage: Oceanside CA: (Camera shows a two story coastal home with a tall Native American man about 6' 4" with long black hair wearing t-shirt and jeans. A 5'8" tanish average build Italian woman wearing a pink v-neck t-shirt and jean shorts with her dark brunette hair in a ponytail standing in the drive way as Cassie and Mikayla pull up and step out of the car. Cassie hugs both people at once)**

Cassie: Mikki sweetheart I'd like you to me my parents Aditsan and Mariabella Winchester Mom Dad Mikayla Gomez my baby

Mikayla: (Walks over and shakes hands with Cassie's dad) Sir , Mam its nice to meet you both

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: When I saw Cassie's dad all I could think was damn hes almost as tall as Dave and he looks like something out of a western. I hope he likes me_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: (Pulls two plastic grocery bags from the car ) I brought some steaks and pork chops for the grill

Mariabella: Why thank you Mikayla. Come on Cassie help me get this ready for the grill

Aditsan: Mikayla why don't you come help me start the grill

Mikayla: OK sure

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So Cassie's dad calls me outside and there go the nerves_

**Normal Footage: (Mikayla and Aditsan loading the grill)**

Aditsan: So tell me Mikayla what's with the tattoos

Mikayla: I just like them sir um they each mean something different

Aditsan: So your drinking is that a real problem or was it just because of the divorce

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So Cassie's dad_ _starts firing off the tough questions right off the bat. I get my reputation as of late (Camera cuts to a picture of an article about Mikayla burning down her house) I get it. So if Mr. Winchester wants to play hardball I'll meet him head on_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: Sir I haven't had a drink since around August of last year. I was in a dark place at the time and that part of my life is over. Is there something you want to talk to me about

Aditsan: Ok Cassandra is my only child she is very important to me. So is her happiness. You're older than she is you've just out f a seven year marriage. How can you be sure you will not hurt my daughter.

Mikayla: Sir I'd rather kill myself than hurt your daughter. She saved my life and I love her and I'd never leave her because I love her so much

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: After I told Cassie's dad how I felt he looked at me for a moment and smiled. I think I made a great impression_

**Normal footage: (Camera shows Cassie and Mariabella walking out with the food. Cassie sets her plate of food down and walks over to Mikayla)**

Cassie: (whisper) Everything ok?

Mikayla: Yeah

Cassie: Good: (Kisses Mikayla)

**Miley and Lilly's suite: (Camera shows Heather in age appropriate black leather pencil mini that stops mid thigh and a short lavender tunic top that hangs off her left shoulder and covers her stomach with a gold chain strap holding up the side that it hangs offwith black leather knee high boots with her hair down sitting with Mandy and Taylor on the couch holding Michael)**

**Confessional:**

_Heather: So its minutes before my date and all I know about this guy is he's an actor and a friend of David's and younger than me_

**Normal Footage: ( Miley and Lilly walk into the room Miley is wearing a men's Rebel Spirit V-neck short sleeve t-shirt and Slightly baggy black rebel Spirit Jeans and black suede British Knight mid top sneakers. Lilly is wearing a white Rebel Sprit dress that matches Miley's shirt and black gladiator sandals with her hair in a lose ponytail hanhging over her left shoulder) **

Lilly: Wow you look hot mom

Heather: Are you sure it doesn't make me look to easy

Mandy: No you look fine Heather

Miley: Yeah be easy Heather ( Knock on the door) That's him ( Miley walks to the door and walks back with a very handsome tall black man with sort of a Mohawk fade combination hair cut wearing a tight white gray and black V-neck t-shirt and white fitted but slightly baggy jeans and black and gray British Knights sneakers) Heather I'd like you meet Hosea Chanchez. Hosea my mother in law Heather Truscott

Hosea: Pleasure to meet you Heather

**Confessional:**

_Hosea: When I saw_ _Hosea all I thought was thank you Dave. He looks like a black Greek god and he's only thirty. I owe Dave big(cuts to Hosea kissing Heather's hand) I mean big_

**Normal Footage:**

Hosea: So you guys ready to go

Heather: Yeah lets go (Camera cuts to night shots of LA before going to a montage of diner shots)

**Confessional: (Miley & Lilly sitting side by side)**

_Lilly: So dinner was good and my mom and Hosea seem to be hitting it off_

_Miley: Lets be real Baby girl she was feelin him_

_Lilly: Anyway seeing this I decided it was time for Miley and I to excuse our selves_

**Normal Footage:**

Hosea: So are you enjoying yourself Heather

Heather: I honestly can say this is one of the best times I've had since my divorce

Hosea: Well glad I could be of help to such a beautiful woman

Heather: (blushes) Why thank you

**Confessional:**

_Heather: Hosea is very charming. And if he wants see more dates for us_

**Normal Footage:**

Hosea: So Heather I was thinking how would like to go dancing after this

Heather: That sounds fun (Miley and Lilly walk back to the table)

Miley: What sounds fun

Heather: Hosea wants to go dancing after dinner

Miley: cool

**Confessional: **

Lilly: _Dancing! My mom doesn't dance. This could be bad_

**Normal footage:**

Lilly: yeah cool (Camera cuts to footage of Miley Lilly Heather, and Hosea walking into the club)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So we get to the club and Miles and I get on the floor and start doing our thing (camera shows Miley and Lilly grinding to Bring it back by Travis Porter) then I look over and see my mom (Camera cuts to Heather backing it up and doing the booty pop on Hosea) Backing that ass up on Hosea_

**Normal footage:**

Miley: Heather's got some moves

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Heather was working it now I know where Lilly gets it_

_Lilly: Where in the hell do a fifty something year old women learn how to do that (Camara cuts to Heather with one leg on Hosea's hip and grinding him)_

_Heather: Yeah Lilly doesn't know everything a bout her old mom._

**Normal Footage: **

Hosea: You wanna come back to my place? (Camera cuts to footage of the sun raising over Miley and Lilly's hotel then cuts in side t to Miley cooking breakfast wearing her pajama pants and a wife beater as Lilly walks in wearing Miley's pajama top and kisses her)

Miley: Morning baby how's little man

Lilly: Sleeping. Hey have you seen my mom

Miley: Naw maybe she's in her room

Lilly: Already checked there she's not there

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: so it like eight in the morning and my mom's not back hmm I wonder where she could be_

**Normal footage: ( Camera shows Heather creepinig into the room holding her boots before Miley and Lilly catch her)**

Miley: Well, well look what we have here baby

Lilly: You have some explaining to do young lady

**Confessional:**

_Heather: Ok I had a fun night with Hosea. A lot of fun. But doing the walk of shame in front of my daughter and her wife not good but I'm a trooper_

**Normal Footage:**

Heather: Lilly I am your mother I do not have to explain my actions. Now excuse me I have to take a shower ( Heather walks off to the bathroom and the show fades to black and credits with the sounds of Miley and Lilly laughing)

**A/N: Alright fans that's it for this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and Hosea Chanchez is a real person google him. And read my other fics. Well that's all folks Peace and love SDR out bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What's up Liley lovers its me Mr. SDR back with another episode of everyone's favorite fanfic reality show WonderLand TV. Now this chapter sees Miley and company return home from California and now it's the fun time also just so you know Mikayla's hair is turning back black.**

**Love and Business**

**A Gym in Memphis ( Camera shows David spotting Miley while she bench presses. While Mikayla watches and does dumbbell curls. David is wearing a Carolina blue and white sleeveless Reebok t-shirt and matching shorts. Miley is wearing black men's Nike basketball shorts and a yellow and black men's Nike sleeveless shirt like David's Mikayla is wearing a black men's tank top red black and whit men's basketball shorts and her white bandanna)**

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So we're back in Memphis and its back to work(cuts back to the gym) Lilly and I have Michael (Camera cuts to earlier footage of Miley changing MichaelLilly watches) Lilly has a new album to record(Cuts to footage of Lilly with her head phones on listing to a track) Mik and Dave have music video to shoot for one of the songs off her new album. Not to mention the huge album release party for her and Cass in Miami. And huge photo shoot for XXL we have to be ready for. So in order to look our best its gym time._

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: So Davie what time does Mickie's flight get in

David: Around seven that gives me plenty of time get everything done.

**Confessional:**

_David: My wife finally comes home after going overseas and around the country and to Florida for like a month my wife is finally coming home to be with her husband_

**Normal Footage:**

David: I got this big romantic dinner planned. And afterwards I'm gonna run her a hot bubble bath and give her a nice hot oil message then I'm going to… (Cuts to confessional)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: David is the most romantic guy ever but sometimes he can get carried away_

_David: Is it wrong to worship my wife_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: Man if you really wanna be romantic just do all of that and show up naked at door (Miley and David start laughing,)

David: How you know I'm not planning that already.

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So we're working out and I decide to ask Dave and Miley's opinion on something_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: So my new house is done and I was thinking maybe about asking Cassie to move in with me (Miley sits up from the weight bench)

Miley: What!

**Confessional:**

_Miley: What!_

_David: Move in!_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Are you sure you wanna do that Mik

Miley: I mean this could be risky

David: Yeah I mean what if Cassie's not ready for that type of commitment

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Ok I know its risky to ask Cassie to move in but I love her and that's all that matters._

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: I know this is a big deal ya'll. But all I'm asking is for you to be with me.

David: Fuck it I got your back

Miley: I'm with you too.

**Confessional:**

_David: Miley and me will always support Mik I just hope she's not moving too fast_

**Miley and Lilly's House: (Camera shows Lilly changing Michael)**

Lilly: Whew! What do we feed you boy

**Confessional**:

_Lilly: Ok the being a new mommy thing has been hard (cuts to Lilly putting a fresh diaper on Michael) but I'm getting the hang of it_

**Normal footage:**

Miley: (From another room) Lil I'm home

Lilly: "Daddy's" home!

**Confessional**

_Lilly: But lucky for me I have a good partner(shows Lilly picking up Michael and Miley walking in and kissing her and Michael )_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: You miss me little man (Michael reaches out for Miley) I knew you did

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Has it been hard for me adjusting to being a mom well yeah but it is for everybody_

**Normal footage:**

Miley: Did you get any writing done

Lilly: Not really every time I started MD needed something not that I'm complaining

Miley: Were you giving mama a hard time? So how about I shower and me and lil man get lost for a while

Lilly: Ok where you taking him .

Miley: The mall?

Lilly: The mall Miley no

Miley: What?

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Ok its not that I don't want Miley taking Michael to the mall its just that between David my mom and her we are going to have to open a baby gap and a toys r' us soon_

_Miley: Is it wrong to spoil my son_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Look you need to work I wanna hang with my boy win,win

Lilly: (Sigh) No toy store Miley Ray I mean it

Miley: I promise. C'mon Mike, Mike lets go get changed

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So I caved but I get some work done and maybe some rest_

**Wonderland headquarters: (Camera Shows Cassie sitting in the studio with Mandy and Taylor listening to their version of I Want You Back Mandy is wearing ripped skinny jeans and a white lace top over a spaghetti strap top. Taylor is wearing an army green Maylor army Penny tee "Boyfriend" jeans and a beanie Cassie is wearing a pink and black DC t-shirt and jean shorts and low top chucks)**

Taylor: Nice right ?

Cassie: Yeah

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: Mandy I are working on our new album But also since her album is coming out in a few weeks we decided to give her a crash course in interviews and press 101 (Shows Cass bobbing her head to the music)_

_Mandy: Cassie has a lot of natural star power and personality we just need to make sure with all the press and stuff she has to do she's ready_

**Normal Footage :**

Mandy: So your album drops in a few weeks you have a press tour to do you nervous?

Cassie: Yeah kind of but I just gotta be myself on a thousand right

Mandy: There's that and the curve ball questions

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Curve ball question? What the hell is a curve ball question!_

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: A curve ball question is a question they don't give you in pre interview questions.

Mandy: Ok lets say you just answered a question a bout your album the reporter ask.

Taylor: So your relationship with Mikayla is it odd you two dating and working with each other you'd say?

Cassie: Well I'd say Mikayla and mine's relationship going well and our work and personal relationships are separate

Mandy: But what about her divorce has that affected your personal relationship

Cassie: Honestly it hasn't but I feel that's between Mikayla and I'm not here to talk about that I'd rather talk about my album.

Taylor: Good answers but try not to be so defensive when the questions get personal

Mandy: Yeah you wanna be invited back

Cassie: Ok

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Ok I have a bit to learn but I have good teachers_

**Normal Footage: ( Miley Dressed in a Blue and white LRG polo shirt Jeans and white LRG Fitted cap pushing Michael in his stroller through the Mall and into a store called Urban Fashion)**

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Ok Lilly made me promise no toys_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: (Showing Michael a Men's Coogi shirt and jean shorts in her size) You like that lil man (Michael reaches for it)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: But I didn't promise no clothes_

**Normal Footage (Miley holding two outfits to a clerk)**

Miley: Hey do you have these two outfits in his size

Clerk: Sure

**Confessional:**

_Miley: And what's a new out fit with out shoes_

**Normal Footage: (Miley talking with a Clerk at Champs)**

Miley: Do ya'll have forces to match these outfits (Shows the clerk her outfits)

Clerk: I'll check the back But aren't you Miley Ray

Miley: Yeah but its not about me its about my lil man right here that and me I need Forces in his size and some hats if you have them

Clerk: Sure anything you want Mrs. Stewart

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So Mikey ends up a little spoiled but like the song says his "Daddy's" rich and his mamas good looking_

**Normal Footage : Cassie's apartment (Camera shows Cassie opening the door for Mikayla Who is dressed in a purple Ralph Lauren polo and jeans and purple Reeboks)**

Mikayla: Hey beautiful ( Mikayla Kisses Cassie)

Cassie: Come on in dinner's ready

Mikayla: Ok

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: So Mik wanted to talk to me about some thing over Dinner (Camera shows Mikayla and Cassie sitting at the Table)_

_Mikayla: I just hope Cassie doesn't freak_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla : So you know my house is finished and I know it's a big step and all but I was wondering would you like to move in with me (Cassie chokes a little on her food)

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Ok I love Mikki but moving in is a huge step I mean Its like super huge_

_Mikayla: I could tell by the way Cassie reacted she was taken back by me asking her to live with me. But I've prepared for that_

**Normal Footage**:

Cassie: That's a big move babe and I don't feel we're ready for that

Mikayla: Ok how about a compromise

Cassie: Compromise?

Mikayla: (Reaches in her pocket and pulls out a Key) Here's your key to my place. How about you move some clothes over and I move some clothes over here and you and I can live together part time half here half at my house just until you're ready (Mikayla puts the key in Cassie's hand)

Cassie: That's do able

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So Cassie isn't moving in with me full time yet. But she'll come around_

**Normal Footage: David's House: (Camera shows clips of David cooking pasta Ravioli and meat sauce. Then cuts to him making eggplant cutlets)**

**Confessional:**

_David: So with my wife is coming home so I decided to cook her a nice romantic Italian dinner_

**Normal Footage: (Camera Shows David setting the food on the kitchen table as his pet husky Saber walks in)**

David: No girl that foods for mommy (David's phone rings) Oh there she is now. Hey Super Ball where are you

Mickie: (On the Phone / pulling into the drive way) Kansas. I missed my flight "Mickie gets out of the car in a trench coat and walks around to the back patio doors to the kitchen)

David: Laree! (David doesn't see Mickie walk behind him)

Mickie: I'm sorry I hope you didn't do anything too special (Mickie Drops her trench coat revaling a red and lace like bra and thong set black thigh stockings and heels)

David: No I just go out and get fresh eggplant for no reason

Mickie: Well just turn around and you'll feel better

David: How is turning around going to make me feel better

Mickie: Oh just turn around! (David's eyes light up and Mickie jumps on him and wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck) Surprise (Mickie kisses him)

**Confessional:**

_David: So my wife surprised me.(Camera shows Mickie and David kissing. I love that woman_

**Normal Footage:**

David: You look good enough to eat baby

Mickie: Funny you should say that daddy because every thing but the heels and stocking is edible

David: Yeah camera guys go leave now! (David puts his hand in the camera and show goes to credits)

**Teaser:**

_**Lilly's Voice: Next time on Wonderland TV**_

_**Camera shows Mikayla on the phone:**_

_**Voice on the phone: Hey Mik its me (Camera cuts to Mikayla talking with David Miley Mandy, Taylor ,Lilly, and Cassie)**_

_**Mikayla: So Demi called me yesterday (Dramatic Music) (cuts to David and Miley yelling at Demi)**_

_**Miley: After all that shit you said about me! About Dave! About my Mom! About our friends ! Now you don't wanna be alone! We treated you like a sister and you stabbed us in the back**_

_**David: Bottom line I don't really care what happens to you Demi! **_**(Show fades to**__**black)**

**A/N: Well that's the end of this episode hope you enjoyed it. Please review I do so love them. Also plz read Holding it together by lileyfan123 if you haven't. Ok peace and love SDR out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What up TBL lovers its time for episode four of this season of WLTV now if you saw the teaser you know what's going to go down in this chapter. But we will also show Lilly working on her R&B album. So lets get going.**

**Disclaimer: I own no music in this chapter**

* * *

**Music &Madness**

**David's house : (Camera shows Mickie in her pajama top in the kitchen cooking breakfast)**

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Since I've been home with my "injury" I've been in house wife mode and I gotta say its been fun (camera shows David dressed in jeans and a white v-neck walking up behind Mickie squeezing her ass and kissing her) Especially at night_

_David: I love having my wife home_

* * *

**Normal footage:**

David: Morning baby (kisses Mickie )

Mickie: Mmm be careful with those hands and lips daddy you wouldn't want to start anything you can't finish

David: Baby you know I can always finish (Kisses Mickie's neck)

Mickie: What about work

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok I'm supposed to be working on Lilly's album. But I'd rather play with my wife. In every sense of the word_

**Normal Footage**

David: Lilly can wait (Kisses Mickie's neck repeatedly and reaches up the front of Mickie's shirt) We can be quick

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: David's sex drive is very high. But I want him to be beyond horny when he gets home_

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: Tell you what daddy you go to work and when you get home tonight "the back and front doors" will be open

David: Ok you win I'm going to work

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Sometimes the promise of freaky sex goes a long way_

**Wonderland Headquarters Mikayla's office (Camera shows Mikayla wearing a green Omega Star (David, Miley, and Mikayla's clothing line) t-shirt and jeans sitting at her desk looking at papers)**

Mikayla: (presses an intercom button on her phone) Tina could you bring me the concert dates for Houston please? (Mikayla's cell's no contact ring sounds) Hello?

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So I'm trying to work out tour dates and my phone rings_

**Normal footage:**

Voice on the phone: _Hey… Mik…. its me. Demi_

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Its my ex wife_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: You got two minutes bitch

Demi_: I deserve that… Look I'm in a really good place in my recovery….. I've been clean almost whole month_

Mikayla: Get to the point

Demi: _I just wanna talk to you and the guys_

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Ok Demi has been in rehab for her addictions since she and Oliver broke up and her last DUI a month ago. (Camera shows tabloid picture of Demi checking into rehab)_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: Look I got a lot of stuff going on

Demi: _Please it would mean a lot_

Mikayla: Look I don't know I don't even think I should be talking to you

Demi: I get that but if you change your mind you can call back at this number anytime today

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Oh man what am I gonna do_

**Wonderland Headquarters/ the studio: (Camera shows David and Miley sitting behind the mixing bored with Lilly standing in the booth. Miley is wearing A red LRG shirt and shorts with her hair in a masculine ponytail. Lilly is wearing baby blue yoga pants and a white v-neck)**

David: Alright Lil you got the lyrics sheet we're gonna start with you and Miley's song and we're gonna go from the first verse and I want some sexy alright

Lilly: Ok brother in law just press button

David: Alright Motivation take one (David presses the button and the music starts)

Lilly: Verse one:

Oh lover, don't you dare slow down

Go longer, you can last more rounds

Push harder, you're almost there now

So go lover, make mama proud

Hook:

And when we're done,

David: Stop, stop , stop (David stops the music)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Dave as a friend Dave as producer is pretty tough_

**Normal Footage:**

David: What was that Lil

Lilly: Dave I sung all the lyrics right

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok Lilly's new to the whole R&B thing but she needs to realize how different is singing a sexy R &B song and a sexy pop rock song_

**Normal Footage:**

David: You're not sexy enough

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: What ?_

_Miley: What?_

**Normal:**

David: I want you to sell the sex. I want you to sound like you're bout to cum. Better yet sound like you're bout to squirt with every word

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Ok David is hard (Cuts to David stopping Lilly again) But you can't argue with results ( Shows David looking frustrated at Lilly) and results are platinum and gold_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Look Lil I'm gonna do this one more time and I want perfection ( Lilly nods) Ok from the top all the way the chorus ok lets go

Lilly: Verse 1:

Whoa lover, don't you dare slow down

Go longer, you can last more rounds

Push harder, your almost there now

So go lover, make mama proud

Hook:

And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs

And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby

Chorus:

But you can't stop there

Music still playin' in the background

And you're almost there

You can do it, I believe in you baby

So close from here

Baby I'mma be your motivation (David stops the track

David: That's it! That's what I'm talking about! Ok give me a few minutes then we'll lay down the second verse once I get everything ready

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Ok working with David is gonna be hard. But its going to be worth it_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Ok lets get this done so we can go meet Mik for lunch

Lilly: Alright

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok I'm a hard ass in the studio but Lilly knows its from love_

**Normal Footage: (Camera Shows Mandy and Taylor sitting at an outdoor table at a Asian restaurant as David Miley and Lilly walk up. Mandy is wearing a short sleeve plaid shirt and jeans. Taylor is wearing a distressed denim vest a white tank top and faded jeans)**

Mandy: Hey guys where's Laree?

David: She wanted to rest up

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: So Mik invited us to lunch ( Camera shows Mikayla and Cassie showing up) cause she had something to talk to us about and I'm a little worried cause Mik just usually tells us_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: Here goes Demi called me today (David chokes on his water and does a spit take)

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Demi!_

_Taylor: Demi!_

_Miley: Demi!_

_Lilly: Demi!_

_David: What the fuck is Demi doing calling Mikayla!_

**Normal Footage:**

David: What the fuck Kayla ?

Cassie : What does she want

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: How do I feel about my girlfriend's ex wife calling her ? A bit nervous_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: Well she's in rehap and she wants to see us

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Ok Demi wants to see us. I'm happy she's and in a program its just I don't trust her_

_Lilly: Demi burned all her bridges with us and its gonna take a lot to fix them_

_David: Real talk I don't trust the bitch_

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor : Ok so how are we gonna play this?

Miley: Yeah cause we're you're family Miks and we'll support you no matter how we feel.

Lilly: Yeah we'll support right Dave,

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I'm more than willing to forgive Demi fully and listen to what she has to say but David and Miley even through they won't admit it to too many people have abandonment issues. And what Demi did cut them really deep_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Yeah, yeah

Mikayla: Well thanks. But Cassie baby I want to know what you think

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Cassie is my hart and if she's not for me going to see Demi I won't.I love her more than my ex._

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: So Cassie do you think I should do it

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Ok so do I trust my girlfriend with her ex wife? Or do I not trust her. Hmm._

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: I think you should see her and hear what she has to say

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Ok I know most girls wouldn't do this but I trust Mik (Camera shows Mikayla kissing Cassie then cuts to Mikayla in confessional )_

_Mikayla: I know this is hard for her but she has been really understanding. I just hope Demi doesn't try anything_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: I love you (Camera shows the sun setting the shows the outside of David and Mickie's house then goes inside where David is laying on his bed on his stomach in just his jeans. With Mickie sitting on his but in her black Nike sorts bra and black spandex shorts his back while they watch TV)

Mickie: Damn you're tense

David: Lucky for me I have you to rub out all my kinks

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Ok I could tell this whole Demi thing has Dave stressed so I decided to help him relaxed_

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: So is that why you married me

David: No I married you cause you got a big ass and tits and you can get me free wrestling tickets (Mickie playfully punches him)

Mickie: Watch it

David: Or what

Mickie: Or this (Mickie puts David in a chin lock But David gets out and then they start play wrestling)

**Confessional:**

_David: Having Mickie there when I get home is like the best feeling in the world (Cuts to David and Mickie wrestling)_

_Mickie: I hate being away from Dave because with him I'm his princess and his my prince. And nothing really matters._

**Normal Footage: ( Camera shows David with Mickie pined to the bed smiling)**

David: I love you

Mickie: I know

**Miley &Lilly's House: (Camera shows Miley in a wife beater and Basket Ball shorts Doing sit ups while Lilly watches from the bed in her night gown)**

Lilly: Are you coming to bed?

Miley: Just twenty more:

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Most women when something is bothering them they talk it out (Camera shows Miley doing sit ups) my wife works on her abs_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: You don't think we should see Demi do you

Miley: Nope

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I really don't trust this whole Demi situation. After all the shit she put us through can you blame me._

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: Then why'd you agree to go

Miley: Because Mik's family and I gave my word

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: One thing I love about Miley she's always there for her friends when they need her._

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: You tired yet

Miley: Nope

Lilly: Why don't you stop with the Sit ups daddy and let momma give you a real work out

Miley: I Like the way you think.

Lilly: Ok end of shooting bye

**Next Day Demi's rehap: ( Camera gets a shot of Miley, David, Lilly, Mandy Taylor and Mikayla walking into rehap center some where in Nashville then to a visting area outside. Miley is wearing a gray and red Ralph Lauren Polo and black jeans and a red and gray Yankees cap. Mikayla is wearing a sky blue Coogi Polo and Coogi jeans Lilly Is wearing a purple DC shirt from her L-star line with the company and black skinny jeans. Taylor is wearing Midrift showing black t-shirt with a silver butterfly one the front and dark blue destroyed jeans. Mandy is wearing a white tunic top and shorts. David is wearing a black Rebal sprit v-neck and jeans)**

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So we get to the rehab and my stomach starts doing Olympic gymnastics (Camera shows a nurse escorting a slimmer than normal Demi wearing a pink valor track suit out to the Table with her hair in a pony tail)_

_Miley: Demi looked not like herself much._

**Normal Footage:**

Demi: Hey guys I'm glad you could all come

Mikayla: What's this about

Demi: Look I know I'm the last person you all wanna see. I've done some and said some fucked up things to you and a lot of people. I see that now and I'm alone. I don't wanna be alone I want your forgiveness I want my family back

Miley: What?

**Confessional:**

_Miley: She says she wants her family back and I loose it_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: After all that shit you said! About me! About Dave! About our friends! Now you Don't wanna be alone ! We treat you like a sister and you stabbed us in the back!

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Miley starts going off_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: You wished death on my son! My Son! I Can't forgive that!

David: Yeah and personally I don't want anything to do with you. Because you're a fucking pedophile and a rapist! And bottom line I don't care what happens to you Demi!

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Then David starts going off (Camera shows Taylor yelling at Demi) Then Mik (Camera shows Mikayla yelling) Next thing you know Demi's crying (Camera cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: The whole thing became an emotional shit storm_

**Normal footage:**

Demi: I just want my friends back

Mikayla: Addicts don't have friends Demi they go when the drugs come. But I thank you for breaking my heart. Cause if you didn't I wouldn't have Cassie. So for that I thank you. Come on lets go ( Everyone gets up and walks away)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Do I think we'll ever be able to fully forgive Demi (Shows The guys getting into two cars) Maybe but for now its too soon (Shows Demi Crying then fades to black and the credits)_

**A/N: Well folks that's that chapter hope you enjoyed it. What do you think about how the guys handled the Demi situation. Well anyway those reading my power ranger fic pleas vote. Also remember reviews are love peace and blessings SDR out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What up TBL lovers its me SDR back again with a long awaited episode of WLTV. Now this episode the crew deals with new business ideas to expand the company and David gets a visit from a friend of his from the adult industry see how Mickie reacts. So lets going**

**Disclaimer: Own no real people that appear in this fic**

**Making Plans**

**A small race track in Memphis (Camera shows Mikayla's new red Mercedes McLaren lining up beside Taylor's green Lamborghini Murcielargo convertible. With David in front of them and Mickie Mandy and Cassie behind a nearby wall)**

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla:_ _So I recently just recently traded in my Ford GT in for a Mercedes McLaren and as a tradition among the core group that when one of us gets a new sports car or Muscle car we race them and since the McLaren is an import I'm going against Tay's Lambo_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Ok when I hop my ass over this wall and yell go I want two clean laps around the track no trading paint ok! (Both girl's rev their engine s)

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: Am I worried about beating Mik (Camera shows Tay smirking in the rear view) Naw_

**Normal Footage:**

David: So who do you think is gonna win girls

Mickie: I gotta go with Tay.

Cassie: Yeah me too I know the McLaren is fast but its up against a Lambo

Mandy: I'm goning go with Mik

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Its not wrong to bet against my wife_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Alright girls go! (Camera show's a montage of the race)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So the race starts and Tay is in the lead (Cuts to the race then cuts to Taylor)_

_Taylor: I had her in the first lap so I eased up just to let her think she had a chance ( camera shows Mikayla speeding past Taylor and across the finish line) I guess that's all she needed (Cuts to Mikayla doing a victory lap)_

_Mikayla: What can I say skills (Camera shows everyone running over too both cars)_

_Taylor: So Mik won the race but being at the race track gives me a chance to bring up something Mandy and I've been thinking about_

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: So Mandy and I've been thinking a way to expand the company

Mikayla: Ok random but what's your plan

Taylor: We were thinking how would you guys feel a starting a NASCAR team

Mikayla: NASCAR really?

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Ok we have a lot of business ventures with the clothing lines. Mandy and Tay's cartoons. David's glasses line. And a possible fragrance line. But sports are a very lucrative but very expensive._

**Normal Footage:**

David: Hey I'm all for it

**Confessional**:

_David: Ok I support the idea because 1: I love NASCAR 2: I know how much money we'll make 3: I love racing_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: Hey I'm in to you just got to convince Miley.

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: Ok a major money decision like buying a NASCAR team the board of directors needs to agree on it. And Miley is hard to convince at times_

**Normal footage:**

David: Lets get out of here (All walk off to there cars)

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: I just hope we can convince Miles it's a good idea_

**Normal Footage: Miley & Lilly's house: (Camera shows Lilly and Miley in their sweats playing with Michael as he crawls)**

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Today is family day before we head to Miami for a week so me and Miles are spending time with Mikey (Camera show's Miley crawling after Michael and grabbing him)_

_Miley: I'm having a great time with Lil and MD but I can tell something is bothering Lilly_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: So are you sure we have to go to Miami

Miley: Yes baby why?

Lilly: Are you sure its ok to leave the baby for so long so soon

Miley: Baby we'll only be gone a week and besides your mom will be here with him.

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Ok I'm a little past worried about leaving Michael while we're gone. But one mom wouldn't leaving their child alone for the first time_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: I know baby but what If my mom falls asleep and he gets into so some bleach or crawls out into the street or something

Miley: Well if he can do all that I want all that damn money back I spent on baby proofing this place (Lilly starts popping Miley in the shoulder)

Lilly: I'm being serious Miley Ray

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Alright so Lil's worried. To be honest I am too but I know Michael is in good hands with his grand ma_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: You know with you working on the new album and MD this maybe the last time we get a romantic week alone

Lilly: So

Miley: So I'm saying how about after the photo shoot you and I not leave our room till Cass's album release party.

Lilly: Will there be whipped cream

Miley: Anything you want baby girl(Kisses Lilly's hand)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: You know Miley has some good points you know this trip could be fun_

**David and Mickie's house:(Camera shows David talking on the phone with somebody on the phone as Mickie walks in with a bowl of pop corn)**

David: Yeah sure come over… yeah she'll be glad to meet you she likes meeting fans….. Ok tomorrow round noon bring your swim suit ok bye

Mickie: Who was that

David: A friend she's coming in from out of town told her come by tomorrow

Mickie: Oh really who?

David: Hmmm Mika Tan

Mickie: No seriously who?

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok its no secret I've dated a couple of porn stars and in dating them I've made one friend Mika Tan (Camera shows a picture of Mika in some sexy lingerie)_

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: You're serious

David: She's just a friend Superball

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: A porn star of all his friends I've yet to meet he picks a damn porn sta_r!

**Normal Footage:**

David: Would it help if I told you she was a fan

Mickie: It would help if you can tell me that you didn't sleep with her

David: I didn't she's just a friend

**Confessional**:

_David: Ok Mika's hot but we have a friendship chemistry not a sex chemistry but my first duty is to my wife_

**Normal Footage**:

David: Look Laree if its gonna be a problem I'll call her tell her not to come

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Ok I know I can be jealous but I know Davie would never cheat on me and he's to honest too. Part of marriage is trust and I trust my husband_

**Normal footage:**

Mickie: She can come but I will be watching.

**Confessional:**

**Mickie: I trust my husband its her I don't trust**

**Normal Footage: Mikayla's house ( Camera shows Mikayla and Cassie cuddled up on the couch cuddled up watching TV**)

Cassie: So why is it called The Color Purple

Mikayla: You know I never really knew

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: The whole Mikayla and I alternating houses thing is working really well (Camera show Mikayla kissing Cassie on the cheek Then cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: I love living with Cassie It couldn't be better_

**Normal Footage**:

Mikayla: So you nervous about Miami?

Cassie: Yeah just a little

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: So Miami is a big deal for me its my album release party as well as Mikayla's and I don't want to make a fool out of myself_

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: What do you have to be nervous about you're ready for this

Cassie: Yeah but what if I screw something up

Mikayla: you just need to relax precious want me to help you relax ( Moves closer to Cassie)

Cassie: Ok (Mikayla starts to make out with Cassie)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Cassie needed to relax so I decided to relax her (Camera show's Mikayla pulling Cassie on her lap)_

_Cassie: Mik's relaxation techniques are very effective (Camera shows Mikayla pulling off Cassie's shirt showing the back of her bra) Very effective_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: Lets go upstairs

Cassie: Ok ( Camera cuts away)

**Next Day: David & Mickie's House: (Camera show's David in his swim trunks and and a tank top going to answer the door he opens the door to a beautiful curvyAsian woman in her mid thirties with long black hair wearing jean shorts and a black Impact Wrestling t-shirt with a big bag on her shoulder)**

David: Mika ! ( David hugs her)

Mika: Dave!

**Confessional:**

_David: So I invited my friend Mika Tan over and I'm kind of nervous s To Mickie's reaction_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Yo Laree come down here I want you to meet someone ( Mickie comes down the stairs wearing a yellow bikini with blue flowers on it under a white net cover up over it) Mickie, Mika Tan. Mika Tan the love of my life Mickie James Hodges

Mickie: Nice to meet you Mika

Mika: No nice to meet you I'm a huge wrestling geek and a huge fan of yours. Speaking of my geekdom I got you guys presents ( Mika reaches into her bag and pulls out a DVD)

David: Sweet Kinkuman ! I don't have this one. Thanks Mika

Mika: You're welcome (reaches in her bag and pulls out a silver brief case like box) And this is for you and David its for you guy's sex room

**Confessional: (Mickie and David sitting side by side):**

_Mickie: She knows about the sex room,_

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: Uh thanks

**Confessional:**

_David: Who do you think gave me the Idea_

**Normal footage:**

David: Anyway Mika where kicking it poolside I'm gonna throw a pork roast and some vegetables on the grill why don't you go up and change ok

Mika: Ok cool be back soon (Mika goes up stairs)

Mickie: She gave us a sex toy?

David: That's just her way

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: When you're husband's pornstar friend brings you a sex toy you're in for a long day_

**Normal footage WondeLand Head quarters Miley's office: (Camera shows Miley in a white polo and jeans. And Mandy wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and Taylor wearing a plaid shirt and jeans)**

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: So today Tay and I are pitching our NASCAR idea and we're really hoping she says yes_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Ok guys what's this business idea

Taylor: We want to start a NASCAR team

**Confessional:**

_Miley: A NASCAR team really! Ok I'll admit its a good idea but a damn expensive idea_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Any Idea what series you wanna run

Mandy: We were thinking the Camping World Truck Series to start then expanding to Nationwide or and Sprint

Miley: Do you guys have some numbers I can scan real quick

Taylor: Right here (Hands Miley some papers)

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: Miley is looking over the numbers with her serious business face the whole time and that face is the one I don't like_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Are David and Mik are on board with this

Mandy: Yes they are

Miley: You know with the company's budget and hiring a pit crew a driver and building a workshop and getting a hauler to transport the car to the races and entry fees we only have enough cash to build one car

Taylor: Yeah we've figured that

Miley: Well our driver just has to win every race cause we can't build him or her another car

Mandy: That's a yes

Miley: Will have to talk about it more after Miami but yeah

Taylor: (reaches across the table and hugs Miley) Thanks Mile you won't regret this

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So it looks like WonderLand is in the racing business_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: You better be

**David & Mickie's House: ( Camera Show's Mika in a red bikini jumping into David's pool While Mickie lays on a lounge chair getting sun and letting her hair dry and David grills)**

**Confessional:**

_David: So we're all hanging by the pool and Mika and I having good time but Mickie isn't (Camera shows David pushing Mika in the pool and Mickie starring at them) She's to bussy hawking me and Mika_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Yo Mika wanna help me get the vegetables

Mika: Sure (Mika hops out of the pool and walks with David in to the house)

**Confessional:**

_David: So I decided to have a little fun with her_

**Normal Footage:**

David: So in case you haven't noticed my wife is watching you like a hawk

Mika: Yep she thinks I wanna fuck you like that would ever happen

David: Hey

Mika: Well would it

David: nope you're like a goofy cousin to me. Anyway what if it was her you wanted to fuck?

Mika: Go on

**Confessional:**

_David this is gonna be fun_

**Normal Footage: (Camera show's Mika walks out and sits beside Mickie)**

Mika: Hey Mickie I'm sorry if my being here makes you uncomfortable

Mickie: Am I that obvious I'm sorry its just (Mika puts her hand on Mickie's

Mika: I know women don't really want there men hanging with women in my line of work

Mickie: Yeah Sorry

Mika: its cool hey I get to hang with one of my favorite wrestler. And by far the sexiest wrestler ever (start's rubbing small circles on Mickie's hand)

Mickie: Uh thanks

**Confessional**:

_Mickie: So Mika starts flirting with me_

**Normal Footage:**

Mika: You're a very sexy woman Mickie (moves her hand up Mika's arm but Mickie pulls away)

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Like aggressive flirting (cuts to footage of Mika pouncing on Mika) Like borderline rape flirting_

**Normal Footage: ( Camera show's Mickie rolling Mika under her to get her off of her just as David walks out)**

David: What the fuck Mickie ! (Mickie jumps of Mika)

Mickie: David baby this ain't what it looks like tell him Mika

Mika: Dude she came on to me

**Confessional**:

_Mickie: So Dave is yelling at me and Mika is lying and I'm thinking I'm screwed_

**Normal Footage:**

David: You know what Mickie!... for a wrestler you don't know when you're being worked (David and Mika start laughing

**Confessional:**

_David: The look on my wife's face when I tell her this was all a prank (Camera shows an angry confused look on Mickie's face) priceless_

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: (David hugs her) You're a jerk you know that

David: Yeah but I'm your jerk

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: So David and Mika got me good but I think I deserved some pay back (Shows Mickie suplexing David in the pool and going in with him) he looked thirsty_

**Normal Footage:**

David: (He and Mickie with their arms around each other) You still love me

Mickie: Yeah (David and Mickie kiss and show fades to credits )

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of this episode hope you enjoyed it. Remember reviews are love and I love reviews so leave one. Also if you don't know who Mika Tan is google her and our next episode will take us to Miami so until then peace and blessings SDR out**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: What's up TBL fans I'm back with another episode of WonderlandTV. Now this is the first of four episodes that take place in Miami and this episode shows the gang arriving in Miami and feature a special appearance by London and Maddie in there tomboy forms meaning London is the guy in the relationship and is just as hood a Mikayla and Miley so enjoy

Miami

Airport Memphis: (Camera Shows the sun raising behind the companies private G6 jet. Then shows David Mandy Taylor Mickie Mikayla and Cassie all getting on the Jet shot from the inside)

David: (yawning ) Dips on the big couch

Mandy: Ugh no fair

Confessional:

Mandy: So we're heading to Miami for a few days for business

Normal footage:

Taylor: Why do you get the big couch

David: Because I'm taller

Confessional:

Mandy: We're all getting settled in but one thing's missing

Normal Footage:

Mickie: Hey where's Miley and Lilly

Confessional:

Mandy: Miley and Lilly are late

Normal Footage: (Miley and Lilly's house):

Miley: Lilly we're running late

Confessional:

Miley: So we're getting ready to go to Miami but Lilly is slowing around fussing over Mike

Normal footage:

Lilly: Now remember to give him a bottle on the schedule I laid out

Heather: Yes Lilly I remember

Confessional:

Heather: Ok I love my daughter but she needs to relax

Normal Footage:

Lilly: Oh and if he gets cranky just put on one of the chipmunks DVD's there his favorite. And when you put him down for his nap give him the red blanket not the blue one or else he'll get all fusy

Miley: Baby we need to go

Confessional:

Lilly: Ok I maybe over reacting just a little. But it's the first time Miley and I are leaving Mike alone. So I'm worried.

Normal footage:

Lilly: Oh and you have or cell and hotel numbers

Heather: Lilly kiss your son and leave before I choke you

Lilly: Ok bye little man be good for grandma your mommies will be back soon (leans down and kisses Micheal)

Miley: Be good little man (Miley leans down and kisses Michael)

Confessional:

Miley: I hope Lilly isn't like this whole trip cause mommy needs to get it in if you know what I mean

Normal Footage the jet: (Camera shows everyone sitting around in the cabin of the jet)

Confessional:

Mikayla: So its been an hour and still no Miley and Lilly. I'm starting to get irritated

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: They're late they're always late

David: Come off it Mik as late as you are to things if you were straight you'd have sixteen kids by now

Confessional:

David: I hope Miley and Lilly get here soon cause if they don't I'm gonna punch Mikayla

Normal Footage (Camera shows Miley and Lilly's car pulling up on the tar mat then shows them getting out of the car and handing their bags to the sky cap)

Miley: We're late

Lilly: I know

Confessional(Camera shows an inside shot of them getting on the jet carrying a pastry box and two bags)

Lilly: So we get on the jet and everybody looks a bit annoyed

Normal footage:

Mikayla: You know you late as hell right

Confessional:

Mikayla: Yes I felt the need to tell Miley she was late. But that's just us

Normal Footage:

Mandy: Well what do you have to say for yourselves

Miley: We got Krispy Kreame

Lilly: And sausage biscuits

Cassie: All is forgiven

Confessional:

Taylor: You know this could be a fun trip after all

Normal Footage Miami: (Camera shows a bunch of shots of Miami and then cuts to the crew getting off the jet and getting into a stretch Shows them loading four black Escalades)

David: Alright lets move (Camera show's a bunch of street shots of Miami)

Confessional:

Mikayla: So we get to Miami ad our first stop is our girls London and Maddie's shop (Camera Shows a picture of David London Maddie Miley Mikayla and Lilly in college) London and Maddie have been friends with us since college (Camera Shows pictures of London or Maddie with members of the crew giving them tattoos and posing with them and their custom made jewelry) and they are also responsible for pretty much all our Tats and jewelry. So we're going to get our tat's touched up and pick up some new bling for the photo shoot and for my video.

Normal Footage London and Mddie's shop: ( Camera shows London wearing a wife beater under a black Coogi Short sleeved shirt showing half of her sleeves of tattoos and dark blue Coogi shorts with her hair in cornrows and Maddie in black Christian Audgier tank dress showing the tattoos on her arms and black ripped leggings)

Miley: L- tip(Mileyhugs London)

London: Miley Ray guys c'mon lets get inside

Confessional:

Mikayla I also figure it would be a great time for Cassie to get her first tattoo

Normal Footage: (camera shows London taking off her button down and sitting down on a stool by one of the tattoo chairs)

London: Ok whose first

Mikayla: Yeah I think Cassie is going first

Cassie: What?

Confessional:

Cassie: What!

Normal Footage:

Cassie: Mikki sweetie can I talk to you for a minuteover here

Mikayla: Sure babes

Confessional:

Mikayla: Ok I know Cass wants a tattoo but she starts acting all scared (camera cuts to Cassie in confessional)

Cassie: Ok I did want a tattoo but there is something Mikki needs to know about me

Normal footage:

Mikayla: Babes what's wrong

Cassie: Mikki I'm afraid of needles

Confessional:

Mikayla: Afraid of needles and she wants a tattoo really !

Normal footage:

Mikayla: (cups both sides of Cassie's face) Baby I'll hold your hand you'll be ok besides London has been doing this since she was ten. You'll be ok I promise (pecks Cassie on the lips) Ok?

Cassie: One more kiss and we'll see

Mikayla: That could be arranged ( Mikayla kisses Cassie deeply)

Confessional:

Cassie: Mikayla has a great way of calming me down

Normal Footage:

Cassie: Lets go

Confessional:

Mikayla: What can I say I'm amazing

Normal Footage: (Camera Shows Cassie with her shirt rolled up exposing her abdomen and Mikayla holding her hand and London putting a long stencil on the right side of her Belly button )

Cassie: So Mik says you've been doing this since you were ten

London: Yeah see t the picture with the Asian lady and the big black guy with tattoos ?

Cassie: Yeah?

London: Yeah those are my folks they taught me everything I know about jewelry tats

Cassie: Your dad's black

London: Not my birth dad but he's been there since I was born. (picks up the gun starts it and pulls back the transfer paper) Ok ready ?

Cassie: Yeah….. Ahhh!

Confessional:

Mikayla: Ok I love Cassie I do but she almost broke my hand when she was getting tatted (Shows footage of Cassie gritting her teeth in pain. Cuts to Cassie)

Cassie: Ok getting tattoos hurt like hell

Normal Footage:

Cassie: Ahh… ahh!

Confessional:

Cassie: But I soldiered through it and I have my first tattoo

Normal Footage: (Camera show's Cassie looking at her tattoo of five tribal wolf paws):

Taylor : Looking good Cassie. I'm next (Camera shows a series of clips of everyone except Mickie getting their tattoos touched up)

Confessional:

Miley: Ok now that everyone had their tats touched up it was time for my fav part

Normal Footage: (Camera shows Maddie bringing out her jewelry brief case)

Maddie: Ok kids bling time

Confessional:

Miley: Blingege

Normal Footage:

Maddie: Miley here you go (Pulls out a silver and black diamond necklace)

Miley: Nice

Confessional:

Miley: I wanted to do something simple so I had them make me a very nice yet simple black diamond necklace.

Normal Footage:

Miley: This is real nice what you think shawty

Lilly: I like it

Confessional:

Miley: Plus if Michael breaks it its easy to get fixed

Normal Footage:

Maddie: And here you go Lil ( Pulls out a silver chain with a nice size heart shaped locket with designs and simple white diamonds on it)

Lilly: Its beautiful

Miley: Just like you (kisses Lilly on the cheek)

Confessional:

Lilly: I had London Maddie make me a simple yet flashy locket because I think with new album and new branch in my career I need something that identifies me to my new fans if they don't know me already. Plus it gives me something to carry a picture of Mike and Miley in

Normal Footage:

Maddie: Davie here you go ( pulls out platinum Celtic cross Necklace )

David: Now this is the business

Confessional:

David: I pick the Celtic cross cause I like crosses and no one is really doing it and I like to stand out

Normal Footage:

Maddie: And her are the rings you asked for (Hands David two ring one that's a simple silver hexagon shaped band with Diamonds and onyx in it. And Silver that looks more like a class or super bowl ring with dragons engraved on each side and emerald in the center)

David: Oh these are perfect what do you think baby

Mickie: I like them (Kisses David)

Confessional:

David: The rings are symbolic of the two most important women in my life mom and my wife. With each ring containing their birth stones so its flashy yet simple and meaningful

Normal Footage:

Maddie: Mickie we did something special for our favorite wrestler (Pulls out silver and sapphire earrings in the shape of her symbol that's on all her ring gear )

Mickie : I love them

Confessional:

Mickie: My earrings came out perfect London and Maddie do great work. I didn't even give the a sketch and matched my symbol perfect.

Normal Footage:

Maddie: Mandy Tay here you go (Pulls out two silver belly button rings with a string of pink diamonds hanging from each one. Taylor's has a silver scripted M at the end of hers and Mandy has T. at the end of hers

Taylor: Now this is more like it

Mandy: Yep

Confessional ( Mandy and Taylor together):

Taylor: Ok I think aside from David's rings it was safe to say we had the coolest pieces of jewelry

Normal Footage:

Maddie: and last but not least Mikki G

London: Yeah we worked extra hard on this one

Confessional:

Mandy: That's until we saw Mikayla's new chain

Normal Footage:

London: Bam! ( Maddie pulls out a platinum white and black diamond and ruby chain with a somewhat large platinum phoenix flying upward with white and black diamonds and rubies in the wings rubies in the hanging tail feathers and eyes and a ruby and black diamond M and a white and black diamond G in the center of the phoenix's stomach)

Miley: Damn!

Confessional:

Miley: I mean this in a good way. Mik's chain is ridiculous!

Normal Footage:

Cassie: This chain is sick baby!

Confessional:

Cassie: I must say Mikayla's chain is nice ( Shows everyone admiring the chain then cuts to David)

David: This is by far the most blinged out thing I've seen Mik buy

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: I love this (puts on the chain)

Confessional:

Mikayla: The symbolisim of the phoenix chain is re invention of myself after the divorce. You know the phoenix can never die it just rises from the ashes a new being. And that's where I'm at in my career and my life right now

Normal footage:

London You know what Mik you should wear it when we go to K.O.D tonight

Mikayla: Oh no we're not going to K.O.D

Maddie: But its tradition

David: Maddie I'm married Mile and Lil have a kid no. Plus I don't think Cassie is ready for it.

Cassie: Um what's K.O.D

Confessional:

Miley: Ok K.O.D is King Of Diamonds which is major strip club in Miami

Normal Footage:

Cassie: A strip club you guys go to those places

Mandy: Well yeah

Confessional:

Cassie: I've never been to a strip club didn't think my friends had been to any either (cuts to Mandy and Taylor side by side)

Mandy: Ok we've been to King Of Diamonds once, twice

Taylor: Ok four times that's it

Normal Footage:

Taylor: To be fair its really like the Walmart of strip clubs

David: Yeah they have a boutique a tanning salon a basketball court a beauty salon and message parlor ( Looks at Mickie and sees the look on her face) I'm gonna shut up now

Confessional (David and Mickie):

Mickie: So just how often do you and your friends go to strip clubs

David: Well I haven't been since before we got married but that was just my bachelor party and you knew about it

Mickie: Just checking

Normal footage:

Mickie: Well David can go tonight girls its cool

David: Really?

Mickie: Yep cause I'm going with you

Confessional:

Mickie: I trust my husband with his pornstar friends I trust him completely I just don't trust strippers (cuts to David)

David: My wife is going to the strip club with me. Yeah this is gonna be fun

Normal Footage:

Miley: Well ya'll can count me and Lil out

Lilly: Yeah Miley and I got some things to do

Miley: Oh yeah

London: Alight since I know Mandy and Tay are rolling with us so that only leaves you and Cassie Mik

Maddie: C'mon Mik you know you want to see Spyda and Magic

Mikayla: Well I'll go if Cassie wants to

Cassie: Sure why not

Confessional:

Cassie: Ok I've never been to a strip club it could be fun

Normal Footage:

London: Cool we'll meet ya'll round eight and tell you what rookie your first lap dance on me

Cassie: Great but I think we better be going if want to rest before the club

Maddie: I'll walk you guys to the cars

Mikayla: You know what ya'll I'll be out in a minute I need to talk to Tip

Cassie: Ok sweet heart (Kisses Mikayla)

London: Look Mik if it's the club

Mikayla: Its not that

Confessional:

Mikayla: I hung back cause I wanted to surprise Cassie with something special

Normal Footage:

London: So what up then

Mikayla: I want you do a chain for Cassie

London: Is that all Mik this is me I does this what'd you have in mind

Mikayla: (pulls two folded up pieces paper from her pocket) I was thinking you could do something with her name or that she's a surfer and skater but something flashy yet simple and feminine

London: I feel you. What about if do it in white gold but I blind it with some sterling silver before I mold it will give it that extra shine

Mikayla: White gold and silver I like it but what about design on the pendent I need this to be unique my dude

London: (Takes out a pencil) Ok what about if we take her name and do something like this

Confessional:

Mikayla: I'm really hoping London help me pull this off cause I want to make this really special for Cassie

Normal footage:

Mikayla: Yeah and put like some purple and maybe green stones in it

London: Yeah I can do that just tell me when you need it

Mikayla: By the release party

London: What!

Confessional:

Mikayla: I just hope she can finish it in time

Normal Footage:

London: That's in three day's . I gotta make a mold order the stones melt down the silver and gold make the chain and set the stones I need at least a week Mik

Mikayla: I don't gotta week I need to give this to her as a surprise at the party can you work your magic

London: Alright but its gonna cost little extra but I'll do it

Mikayla: Thanks Tip (Hugs London)

London: Yeah see you tonight (Gets shots of Miami going from day to evening)

Normal Footage : Miley and Lilly's suite: (Camera shows Miley in the living room lighting candles on a dinner table full of food wearing men's track pants and a wife beater)

Miley: Lilly baby girl I hope you're hungry

Confessional:

Miley: So with everyone else going to K.O.D I decided to kick of Lil and mines romantic week away from Michael

Normal Footage:

Miley: Lilly come eat. Lil! (Miley starts walking back to her and Lilly's room) baby!

Confessional:

Miley: Except there is one problem

Normal Footage: (walks in and sees Lilly asleep on top of the covers in her clothes)

Miley: Lil?

Confessional:

Miley: Lilly's asleep

Normal Footage:

Miley: (Sigh) C'mon (Takes of Lilly's shoes and sweat pants and puts her under the covers) Sleep tight baby girl (Kisses her forehead)

Confessional:

Miley: I'm not mad because well Lilly and I deserve a bit of rest

Normal Footaage David's room: ( Camera shows David wearing red Black Label t-shirt and black jeans looking in the mirror When Mickie walks in wering a black Hardcore Country T-shit and Camo skirt mini and black cow girl boots)

Mickie: How do I look

David: Beautiful as usual (Wraps is his arms around her and kisses her)

Mickie: Mmm I'm still going

David: Wouldn't have it any other way (Knock on the Door)

Confessional:

David: So we're getting ready to Go to the club and I just think my wife is setting me

Normal Footage: (Mikayla, Mandy, Taylor, London Cassie and Maddie all in club clothes):

Mandy: Hey ready to go

David: Yeah but I need to pick up some singles

Mickie: Baby you have Five hundred in twenties in your wallet right now

David: Lets just go woman

Confessional:

Mickie: watching My husband squirm in a strip club this will be fun

Normal Footage: King Of Diamonds Gentleman's Club: (Camera shows a bunch of Strippers most black and Latino and Asian in sexy ultra skimpy porn like Lingere and bikinis and heels or Go go boots. The camera then cuts to the crew walking in and being shown to a reserved booth by the main stage):

Confessional:

Mikayla: So we get to the club and our booth and Cassie looks nervous as hell

Normal footage:

Mikayla: You ok baby

Cassie: Just taking it in

Confessional:

Cassie: Ok I didn't expect the girls to be wearing so little right out the gate but I decided to roll with it

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: Ok its your first time so I'm gonna teach you how to tip if she's on the stage you wanna put your cash in one hand and drape it over your thumb and cup your fingers slightly on that hand then take your other hand then fan it over the money pushing it out. And if you're getting a lap or table dance stuff it in her waste band or grater belt ok

Cassie: Ok

Mikayla: Give it a shot ( Cassie makes it Rain on Stripper on stage) There you Go!

Confessional (Camera cuts Between the crew interacting with the Dancers):

Cassie: Ok so the strip club was awesome(Cuts to Cassie making it rain)

Mikayla: Cassie loosened up and we all started having fun even Mickie (Cuts to Mickie calling over a dancer)

David: So my lovely wife calls over this beautiful curvy Asian girl who is built like her and gets a table Dance (Cuts to Mickie stuffing a few dollars in the girl's Garter belt as she takes her top off)

Mickie: I figured I should have some fun too (Shows the girl asking Mickie something then going back )

David: Turns out the girl's a fan and wants a pic (Shows the stripper still topless Taking a picture on Mickie and David's laps)

Mickie: I never turn down a fan I just hope that pic doesn't end up on line

Normal Footage:

DJ: Ladies and gentlemen coming to the main Stage the two you came to se give it up For Spyda and Magic (A/N: I can't go into detail on Spyda and Magic's moves and skills that make them so spectacular. You have to see it for yourselves so look them up on youtube)

Cassie: Oh my God!

Confessional:

Cassie Oh my God I now see why Mik and the guys wanted to see them

Normal Footage:

Mickie: How in the hell are they doing that

Confessional:

Mickie: Ok I've been in the ring with some strong women who work safe that being said if any of those women wanted to do what these chicks are doing on that pole I'd tell them hell no

Normal footage:

David: Here just take all my money! (Throws money on the stage)

Mickie: Mine too! (throws money)

Confessional:

David: Ok usually I don't spend that much money in a strip club or clubs in general but they earned it. They're like the Circ De Sole of strippers

Normal Footage:

Mickie: You know what bravo ! Davie lets go home (Wraps her arms around David)

David: Why ?

Mickie: Cause I got some "pole tricks" of my own I want to show you if you know what I mean

David: Oh Bye Ya'll!

Normal Footage: Miley and Lilly's suite: ( Camera show's Miley in boxers and sports bra crawling into bed with Lilly and Kissing her neck making Lilly wake up)

Lilly: Ugh what time is it baby

Miley: Elven thirty

Confessional:

Lilly: so I wake up to Miley kissing me and its almost midnight

Lilly: Why'd you let me sleep so long . Tonight was the kick off to our romantic week (Straddles Miley)

Miley: Well You've been working hard on your new album and we've both been busy wit M.D. I figured just let you sleep

Lilly: Aww you're so sweet (Leans down and deeply kisses Miley

Confessional:

Lilly: You know sometimes I forget I have the best wife ever

Normal Footage:

Miley: You know I can go heat your dinner up for you

Lilly: That's ok I much rather eat you (Leans down and kisses Miley deeply and show fades to black)

A/N: Well folks that's where it ends for this episode. Hope you enjoyed it. And yes King Of Diamonds is a real strip club a in Miami and they do have all that stuff inside. Also Spyda and Magic are real as well if you search them on you tube I suggest you look at their performance at the Onyx Pole A Thon it's the clearest vid. Well peace and blessings SDR Out


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What up TBL Lovers Its me Dave aka SDR back again with more WLTV goodness Now this chapter takes place over two days and will contain the Video shoot and the photo shoot for XXL magazine. And will also Show some Miley and Lilly Romance lets get going**

**Disclaimer: I do not own XXL or the song used:**

**Miami Pt 2**

**Miami Normal footage : (Camera shows what looks like an old warehouse or an old body shop somewhere on the coast of Miami. Camera cuts inside where David , Miley, and Mikayla posed like the musketeers with Miley holding a rapier straight forward. David is wearing a steampunk style double breasted sleevless leather jacket with spikes covering both sides of the front with no shirt. Black baggy jeans with a leather belt made out of silver 1919 machine gun shells. A pair of boots and a spiked fingerless gauntlet that stops halfway up his left forearm. Mikayla is wearin baggy ash gray jeans that show black boots. Steampunk style suspenders hanging at her sides a black sports bra and a pair of steampunk style work goggles on her forehead with her newly once again blonde hair. Miley is wearing a black wife beater slightly baggy jeans with a chain on her left hip. A pair of boots. And A long sleeveless steampunk style men's military jacket with studs on it)**

Photographer: Alrighthold it …. perfect

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So today we're doing our photo shoot and interview…. well interviews for XXL ( cuts to the Photagrpher taking shots of the three in various poses)_

_David: The whole concept of the photo shoot is steampunk meets hip hop meets anime meets rock_

**Normal Footage:**

Photographer: Ok lets get the next group in ( Cuts to the girl's Mandy Taylor Mickie Cassie and Lilly getting the last bit of their make up taken care of. Mandy is dressed in something like Blondie's combat outfit from the movie Sucker Punch except with her stomach exposed to show her belly button ring. Taylor is dressed in a pink and black version of Babydoll's fighting outfit from sucker punch with pink lace stockings instead of white. Cassie is dressed like Sailor Saturn except with torn black fishnets and caf high biker boots that buckle all the way down. And a leather retro biker jacket with purple flames up the sleeves and minus the tiera. Lilly is wearing a black and whit version of Sweet Pea's outfit from Sucker Punch. Mickie is wearing a two piece black and white steampunk showgirl outfit with a pair of black knee high steampunk style boots)

Mickie: I might keep this outfit after the shoot

Mandy: Me too these are really nice

Photo Assistant: Ladies we need Mandy Taylor and Mickie we need you to on stand by for your set of solo's and your shots with David

Taylor: Ok ( Camera shows the girls walking out of the dressing area and passing David Miley and Mickie and David)

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: So we're walking to the set and then something happens ( Camera shows Taylor "slipping" and grabbing Mickie's ass) Tay grabs my ass_

_Mandy: Oh boy I love my wife but sometimes she does some really goofy things_

**Normal Footage:**

David: (whispering) What the hell

**Confessional:**

_David: Taylor grabbed my wife's ass (cuts to Taylor)_

_Taylor: Ok I grabbed Mickie's butt but it was an accident_

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: I'm so sorry Laree

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok I know Tay is a bit clumsy. But when you trip you grab for someone's shoulder not their ass (Cuts to Mandy and Tay taking their pictures)_

_Taylor: Ok maybe it was a bit on purpose but can you blame me (Mickie taking her solo pictures )_

_David: Oh I'm not mad but I will get even (Camera show's David and Mickie in a sexy and romantic pose_)

**Normal footage:**

Photographer: Alright perfect guys. Lets get Miley and Lilly in.

**Confessional: (camera shows Miley a Lilly getting on the hood of a 1967 GTO in a sexy romantic and slightly erotic pose)**

_Lilly: One of the reasons why this photo shoot is so important that XXL is giving us pretty much the whole issue but we also get to show off our new acts_

**Normal Footage:**

Photographer: Ok girls next group

**Confessional:**

_Miley: We have some great new artist like Charlie Connolly (Camera shows an attractive average yet athletic built young woman with short shaggy bleach blonde hair dressed like a punk rock version of InuYasha's girlfriend) Charlie is a great singer from Scotland and one of the two new acts David discovered(Camera cuts to David)_

_David: Charlie is an amazing singer who took it upon herself to hit me up her style is kind of pop metal dance thing that should do well on tour with Maylor or with Lilly_

**Normal Footage:**

Photographer: Ok great one more Charlie

**Confessional:**

_David: Then there's the other new singer I discovered Destiniee Rayshar_

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows a young black women with with near shoulder length hair a black steampunk style jacket a red v neck white skkiny boys Levis a red and black Chicago Bulls snap back and red and black Jordans)**

Photographer: Ok Destiniee give me some attitude

**Confessional:**

_David: Destiniee got discovered by me finding her on a random Youtube search for an SWV song and I saw her singing found her Facebook went to Chicago and said you need to sign with us_

**Normal Footage:**

Photographer: Ok lets get whoever's next

**Confessional:**

_Miley: We also have XOXO (Camera show an Asian girl and two Asian guys posing for the photographer Dressed in Steampunk style) who are a great west coast trio who Mik showed me doing a cover of one of our songs on Youtube (Cuts to Mikayla)_

_Mikayla: XOXO are beyond talented their lead singer Caroline has an amazing voice and Max one of the two guys can pretty much play every instrument in the world. Plus We've also signed Leon Thomas ( camera Show's Leon wearing a rocker slash hip hop style outfit posing for the camera) and Arianna Grande (Shows Ariana is a sexy yet conservative Anime style outfit posing) who trying to break away from the Nick mold. But One of our main new acts is Cassie_

**Normal Footage: (Camera show's Mikayla standing behind Cassie with her arms around her kissing cheek):**

Mikayla: (Whispering) You look so hot in that outfit

Cassie: (blushing) Mik you're gonna mess up my make up

Mikayla: I'll make it worth it

Cassie: Later baby later

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Aside from the pictcures for my album and a few demo's for posters this the only other photo shoot I've had so I really want to make it count_

**Normal Footage: (camera shows Cassie leaning on a spray painted wall):**

Photographer: Ok Cassie that's good now hold the arms out and put your left leg back on the wall….. Nice , nice ….. (Camera man moves to the side of her ) Ok now give me a little smirk for the close up … great. Now lets have some fun pick up on of the spray paint cans and tag the wall but have fun with it kid…. That's it

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Cassie is such a natural in front of the Camera (Camera shows Cassie griting her teeth and doing the rock on symbol)_

**Normal Footage:**

Photographer: Ok now me a big smile and point the can at the camera like you're spraying the lens perfect ….. Ok one more

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: The Photo shoot was fun_

**Normal Footage:**

Photographer: Ok Lets get everyone set up for a group shot

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: But I really wanted to see Mik and Dave do their music video_

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows all the WonderLand artist posed kind of like a heroic movie poster with Miley, Lilly, David, Mandy Taylor Mickie Mikayla and Cassie in the center) :**

Photographer: Ok everybody's awesome and…. Perfect ( Camera show's an outdoor shot of Miami going from day to night)

**Normal Footage Mikayla and Cassie's Suite 11:00 pm (Camera shows Mikayla in her plaid boxers and muscle shirt sitting up in the bed and hitting her alarm clock)**

Mikayla: Umg Cassie baby wake we got to go

**David & Mickie's room : (Camera Shows a shirtless David walking from the bathroom back to the bed with a tooth brush in his mouth):**

David: Laree sweetie wake up time ( David leans down and kisses Mickie and slaps her on the ass making her stir awake)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Reason why we are waking at twelve mid night is that me and Dave are shooting the video for my well our song Body 2 Body (Camera shows split screens of David and Mikayla and Cassie and Mickie putting on sweats )_

_Mickie: I have some problems waking up at close to midnight go to work especially after doing a photo shoot all day_

Cassie: I'm not even in this video I should be asleep

David: I just know the hair dresser better be there cause I need my texturizer done because the chick yesterday didn't know how to do one

**Normal footage: (camera shows David Cassie Mikayla and Mickie getting into Suburban):**

Mikayla: Dave drive please

David: Ok

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: The reason I wanted Dave to drive is because I wanted to talk Cassie about the video_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: You know I love you right

Cassie: Yeah Kayla I know

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: I didn't put Cassie in the video cause I didn't want it to look like I was showing favoritism towards her cause she's my girl. But at the same time I don't want Cassie to feel like I don't love her_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: You know I have to kiss and flirt with other girls right. But it doesn't mean anything

Cassie: Baby its acting it part of your job

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Sometimes I think Mikayla is worried that I'll leave her if she does something I don't like. But I love her too much to do that_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: Love you

Cassie: Love you too ( Camera shows the suburban pulling up to a very nice beach house that's directly on the beach then going to one of the near by trailers)

**Confessional:**

_David: So we get to the set at like 11:45 and its straight to hair and make up_

**Normal Footage: (Camera Shows Mikayla getting her split ends trimmed then cuts to Mickie getting her washed then cuts to a girl putting the last of texturizer in David's hair):**

David: Just leave it in long enough to bring out my curls a bit more ( Mikayla walks in)

Mikayla: Man doesn't that stuff burn

David: Not yet

**Confessional:**

_David: So Mik walks in and I think its the perfect time talk about my plan to get Taylor back for grabbing Mickie's ass_

**Normal Footage:**

David: So you know Tay grabbed Mickie's ass yesterday right

Mikayla: Yeah so

David: So I was thanking she needs a little pay back

Mikayla: Ahh a little MDPC action

David: Exactly

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: MDPC stands for Mikayla David Prank Crew (Camera Shows David talking and giggling)_

_David: One thing about the MDPC we never miss and you will get got_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Alright let me wash this stuff out ( Camera cuts to people setting up a lights and models getting place)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So the concept of the video is a sexy set in the 90's like 93, 94 (camera shows in a baggy mens denim outfit like Jodeci used to wear. With a sports bra on under the jacket that has her face and name airbrushed on the back a pair of black boots with her jeans stuffed in them. And a pair of sun glasses and the necklace London made for her standing in her trailer. Then cuts to David in his trailer wearing a pair of black Cross Colours over all shorts with no shirt and one strap down and a matching snap back hat and boots_ )

_David: This video is gonna be awesome I have my wife in it and I get to wear Cross Clours awesome_

**Normal Footage: ( Camera shows a director talking into a walkie talkie):**

Director: Lets get David and Mikayla up on the roof

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Plus we get to work with Collin Tilly whose done videos for people like Chris Brown and Keri Heilson (Camera shows David and Mikayla on the roof top patio talking to the director)_

**Normal Footage:**

Colin: Ready with the play back and action! ( Music starts to play and David and Mikayla start lip syncing to the audio and the camera pans over to Mickie who is wearing a track jacket over a bikini with her hair in a fohawk ponytail and Cassie who is still wearing sweats )

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: I really didn't know so much work went into video shoots ( Show's the director calling cut and talking to them)_

_David: What some people don't realize is that you have to do pretty much the whole song in every scene just to make sure they have enough shots of you singing certain verses (Show's David and Mikayla doing the scene over)_

_Mikayla: I can't tell you how many times I've started hating songs by doing videos_

**Normal footage:**

Colin: Ok that's a take lets get some solo shots of David and Mikayla on the balcony then we'll bring in the girls in

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: I'm taking notes as I watch Mik work (Camera shows a beautiful young light skinned black girl wearing a pair of short shorts and a sheer white 90's era long sleeve Dallas Cowboys t-shirt cut into a midriff over bright pink bikini touching and caressing Mikayla as she lip syncs. Then cuts to David Lip syncing and doing sexy dance moves )_

_Mickie: Watching David in those overalls kind of very sexy (Shows David taking the off the hat and the other strap to his overalls) Very sexy_

**Normal Footage:**

Colin: Ok lets get David Changed for the hot tub scene and lets get set up (Camera shows a split screen of David changing into pair of red black and green Cross Colours swim trunks and putting baby oil on him self and putting on a pair of his custom sun glasses. Then cuts to David and Mickie who is wearing a sexy strapless string bikini getting in the hot tub)

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Ok getting into a hot tub at three in the morning isn't exactly my idea of fun but it needs to be done so I'm toughing it out_

**Normal Footage:**

Colin: Mickie kind sit on his lap ….. Yeah and make out with him a little but not to much but make sure I can your face. Ok Good and roll play back and action!

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: But I get to make out with husband all day_

**Normal footage:**

Colin: Perfect lets get some solo shot of David then we'll move inside and get some shots in there

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: And that's fun (Camera goes into a split montage of the video shoot One Screen Showing David and Mickie on a bed with David wearing only a pair of red Cross Colours shorts and Mickie wearing a 90's era baggy baseball jersey a pair of very tight bike shorts a sports bra straddling David and taking the jersey off. With her hair in messy neat stringy curls On the other screen shows Mikayla old black Orlando Magic jersey and shorts in a matching snap back cap worn backwards with her model laying her head on her lap in a pair bright blue leggings and bright green midriff as Mikayla lip syncs. Camera cuts to another Split Screen of David in a red denim Cross Colours vest posted on the wall with his arms around Mickie who is wearing a pretty much see through white LA Gear T-shirt with the sleeves and collar cut off and acid washed cut offs. On the other screen Shows Mikayla in her Orlando Magic Jersey doing a solo shot. Then cuts to a split screen of Mickie and the model doing close ups and solo shots Camera then Cuts to a split Scren of David and Mickie and Mikayla and the Model walking on the beach with Sun being filtered by lights and reflectors to make it look like dusk. Mickie is still wearing her LA Gear shirt and shorta and David still Wearing his red Cross Colours outfit. Mikayla is wearing a black Cross Colours shirt with yellow trim and matching Yellow Cross Colours shorts and yellow bandanna tied biker style and her model is wearing a black bikini top and jean shorts )_

**Normal footage 9:59AM:**

Colin: Ok every body that is a wrap go home (Everyone cheers and Cassie runs up yawning to Mikayla and kisses)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So after ten and half long hours we finally finish_

**Normal Footage:**

David: So ya'll want to go eat or sleep

Mickie: Sleep!

**Miley and Lilly's Suite: (Camera shows Miley and Lilly feeding each other breakfast in bed and giggling):**

Miley: That taste good?

Lilly: yeah but not as good as what I ate last night

Miley: You're a bad girl (Leans across the tray and kisses Lilly)

**Confessional:**

_Miley in order to keep our week of romance going I decided to give Lilly a treat today_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: So… you know today's a holiday right?

Lilly: Oh and what holiday is that

Miley: It's spoil my baby day

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Spoil my baby day is basically me spending a bunch of money on Lilly. Now I know money doesn't equal love and Lilly would love me even if I was broke. But I like to spend money on her cause I feel she's my queen and to show how much I love her_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: So what exactly does this day have in store

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: You know I think Miley spoils me and Michael too much but doesn't mean I don't like it sometimes_

**Normal footage:**

Miley I'd figure I'd treat you to the spa then doing a little shopping then a nice candle lit dinner on the beach then a little you know

Lilly: Sounds fun

Miley: Well yeah but your spa oppointment is at twelve and its elven so we better get washed up

Lilly: (leans in like she's going for a kiss) Race you to the shower (Bolts up from the bed)

Miley: You aint right woman ( Camera shows Miley who is wearing khaki shorts and teal Polo shirt and Lilly wearing a jean skirt and graphic T-shirt. Miley holds the door open for Lilly)

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So we get to spa and Miley has arranged for me and her to get facials ( Shows Lilly and Miley getting facials) For me to get a Sea weed wrap (Shows Lilly getting a sea weed wrap) And a hot stone message (Shows Lilly getting a hot stone message. And we both got Mani pedi's (Show's Miley and Lilly getting manicures and pedicures)_

_Miley: Look just because I'm butch doesn't mean I can't be pretty but I don't do nail polish at all (Camera cuts to a shot of Miley leaning over to kiss Lilly as they get their nails done) Well After the spa it was time to go to the boutique and pick out some stuff for our dinner plus we need something to wear Mika and Cass's realese party and I needed a new suit_

_Lilly: So we get to the boutique and Miley has the place shut down and then has them model clothes for us_

**Normal footage: (Camera shows a well dressed male model in a suit and female model in dress. And Miley and Lilly sipping a little white wine)**

Miley: You see anything you like shawty

Lilly: yeah you (leans over and kisses Miley on the cheek)

**Confessional**:

_Lilly: Since Miley was treating me I'd like to treat her a little_

**Normal footage: (Camera shows a sales lady coming up to Lilly):**

Lilly: Show me your naughtiest sluttiest lingerie

Sales Lady: Of Course Mrs. Stewart Ciara close the blinds (Camera cuts to a shot of three girls walking out wearing very sexy porn star like lingerie)

Miley: Damn!

**Confessional :**

_Miley: Damn!_

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: See anything you like?

Miley: Let me see the back ? (All thee models turn around) All of it its all going home

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I love my wife I really do_

**Normal footage: (Camera shows Miley wearing a casual off white lenin men's suite and with a sky blue button down and Lilly is wear a semi formal sky blue sun dress walking up to a tin on the beach hand in hand) :**

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So after the boutique it was time for dinner ( Camera shows Miley pulling out Lilly's chair out for her)_

_Lilly: Miley hired a Cuban chief cause she knows how I Like to try new foods (Shows a Chief serving Miley and Lilly their food)_

_Miley: Its very easy for me to remember things about my wife ( Show's Miley and Lilly trying each others food) Because a side from my son she is the center of my world every thing I do is for her ( Shows Miley and Lilly giggling )_

_Lilly: I honestly think I am married to the sweetest most gentle woman on the planet. And I love her so much that it hurts sometimes_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: So Mrs. Stewart just ….. just how many times did you call and check up on MD today?

Lilly: Oh twelve how bout you

Miley: Thirteen (Miley and Lilly both laugh)

Lilly: Tell you what finish up here and I garuantee you want think about our son

Miley: Hey don't threaten me with a good time

Lilly: You just eat cause you'll need the energy Miley Ray

**Normal Footage : David and Mickie's suite (camera shows David making milk shakes for Cassie and Mickie as Mikayla walks in carrying a brown paper bag ):**

David: Did you get it

Mikayla: Oh yeah pure ground Habanero powder

**Confessional:**

_David: So I'm pranking Taylor to get back at her for grabbing Mickie's ass and what better way than a pepper shake_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: What flavor should we use

David: Chocolate that way it won't show up

Mickie: You guys are sick you know that

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: I don't really condone my husband doing stuff like this but it should be fun to watch_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: You'll still love him tomorrow Cassie make the call

Cassie: Ok this is gonna be good

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: I hope Mandy and Tay don't get pissed at me_

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows Mandy and Taylor walking into David and Mickie's suite):**

Taylor: What's up where's my milkshake

David: Right here (Hands David the Milkshake) Mandy yours will be up in a minute

Mandy: Ok

**Confessional:**

_Mandy: So we walk in and David hands Tay a milkshake so I start thinking something is up_

**Normal footage:**

Taylor: (Taylor takes the straw out of the Milk shake and takes a big drink ) Ah it burns! (everyone laughs as Taylor chokes and coughs)

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: To be fair I'm not sure how much of that stuff me and Dave put in that shake_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Alright …. Alright get her some milk (Mandy give Tay a glass of milk)

Mandy: Not cool Davie funny but not cool

David: That's what she gets for grabbing my wife's ass

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: So Dave's little prank was for me grabbing Mickie's ass_

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows Taylor repeatedly punching David's arm):**

Taylor: You stupid jerk!

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: I guess I deserved it atleast I got to feel Mickie's ass_

**Normal Footage:**

David: C'mon hug it out (Taylor hugs David)

Taylor: You're lucky I love you

David: Even

Taylor Even (Show rolls credits)

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Consider it my little Christmas treat to you all. Now to all my loyal fans I wish you all he joy this season and this day. This is the one SDR saying Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Peace out**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: What up WLTV and TBL its me the king of TBL the one and only SDR. Now this chapter focuses on the joint release party for Cassie and Mikayla's albums. So its easy to say this one is gonna be Mikayla and Cassie centric hope you enjoy. But before I get going I'd like to shout out my little sisters Tara101 and HannahLileyFan21 aka Charlie Connolly and Destinie Rayshar who made cameos last chapter. Also XOXO is a real band look them up on youtube their Channel is MissCarolinexoxo. Now one with the show

Miami pt3:

Miami a radio station: (Camera shows Mikayla in a mostly green University Of Miami t-shirt Black men's slightly baggy fitted jeans a orange men's nylon belt. A orange men's G-shock watch . A white and orange University Of Miami snap back cap and a pair of green orange and white Air Force ones. She is walking through the hall with Cassie who is wearing a pair of white denim short made to look like cut offs a green tank top orange sun glasses and orange sandals. Until they stop)

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: (Arms wrapped around Cassie)You ready to do this?

Confessional:

Mikayla: The release party for both our albums is tonight so Cassie and I are at the radio station to promote it and our new albums

Normal Footage:

Cassie: Yeah

Confessional:

Cassie: This is my second radio interview ever and I want it to make it count especially since everyone knows I'm Mik's girl. I think I need to prove that's not the only reason I'm on the label

Normal Footage: (Mikayla and Cassie in the radio studio):

DJ: Q96.5 Miami's super Staion giving you all the latest hip hop pop R&B and Rock. Chris Love is on the radio and 10:00 Am is the time and in studio today we have with us to talk about their new albums Neo Gneisses and Introducing Cassie Winchester which both will be in stores tomorrow as well as the huge release party tonight at Mansion and their new relationship Wonderland ENT recording artist Mikayla Gomez and Cassie Winchester. Ladies welcome

Mikayla: Good to be here Chris

Cassie: Yeah great to be here and good morning Miami

Chris: That's great Mikayla we're going to get to you in a minute but right now Cassie I wanna talk to you. Your single I Miss You is doing great on the charts but what I wanna know and what the fans wanna know is just who is Cassie Winchester?

Confessional:

Cassie: I get nervous when I have to answer questions about myself . I never really know what to say so I just winged it

Normal Footage:

Cassie: Cassie Winchester is your average skater surfer girl from Oceanside California who just happens to have an awesome singing voice

Confessional: (while cutting between Cassie talking)

Mikayla: Cassie is doing well in this interview. It shows that she has com a long way in such short time and I see her becoming one of our biggest stars

Normal Footage:

Chris: Ok Cassie lets talk about your album fans want to know when are we going to see a video from you for I Miss You

Cassie: No video for I Miss You but I will be doing on for my second single What The Hell in a few weeks

Chris: That's cool and Mikayla I understand you just shot your video Dave a your song Body 2 Body yesterday

Mikayla: Yes eleven hours and after this interview I'm going to get so sleep

Chris: Well before you do that lets talk about your new album which is called Neo Geniuses can you tell us about the title

Mikayla: Well basically it means new beginning . You know with the divorce and everything. Its like I'm starting over you know

Chris: So what can you tell us about the music cause listening to your single Yeah 3x it seems this album is more dance like than a lot of your other stuff

Mikayla: Well yeah I'm definitely trying a lot of new things this time around . But I still have a lot my same style so its something for everybody and hope my fans like it

Confessional :

Cassie: So the interview is going great then the question drops

Normal Footage:

Chris: Ok I have to ask how do you feel a bout your ex wife Demi being on trial and facing up to a year in jail

Confessional:

Mikayla: Recently like with in the last few weeks Demi has begun trail for child pornography, sexual misconduct with a minor and possession of drug. And to be honest I really wasn't prepared to answer a question about it

Normal footage:

Mikayla: To be honest I think jail is the best thing for her right now cause her career pretty much ruined at this point. I hate to sound mean but I think her going away for awhile be it jail or rehab or whatever. I mostly think she and Oliver need to be punished for there crime that's why I think they need to spend time in jail

Confessional:

Cassie: Mik handled the question very well then he asked about us

Normal footage:

Chris: So you two are the hot new couple right now but no one knows a lot about you r relationship

Cassie: And no offense Chris that's how we want to keep it until the show airs

Mikayla: Yeah all you need to know is I love my shawty right her and she loves me right baby

Cassie: Right (Cassie and Mikayla kiss)

Confessional:

Mikayla: So all in all it what was a good interview and we accomplished our goal of getting some good ( Camera shows Cassie and Mikayla shaking hands with Chris) Now we can focus on the party

Normal Footage: (Camera Shows Lilly Wearing a black tank top with pink graphics from Her DC line and light blue skinny jeans A helmet and pads dropping in on a ramp on her skateboard . While Miley is sitting around with David and Mickie and Mandy and Taylor. Miley is wearing a men's green and white striped LRG T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts and sun glasses. David is wearing a pair of black South Pole shorts and a white wife beater and Panthers snap back cap and a pair of his signature D-vision 1 sun glasses with a Panthers blue tint to them. Mickie is wearing a pair of jeans an ED Hardy t-shirt and a pair of sandals. Taylor is wearing one of Mickie's James Gang shirts and a pair of jean shorts. Mandy is wearing a baby blue Omega Star t-shirt an white shorts)

Miley: That's my girl

Confessional:

Miley: So with the party tonight non of us really have anything to do so we decided to kick it at the skate park ( Cuts to Lilly grinding a rail)

Lilly: I love skating especially since I don't do it as much any more (Camera show's Lilly doing Olie off stairs) but sometimes I'm reminded of how rusty I am ( shows Lilly falling on her butt) Yeah really rusty

Normal Footage: (Camera shows Lilly walking over to where the others are sitting)

Miley: ( Lilly sits on Miley's lap) You ok babes

Lilly: I will be once you kiss it better

Miley: Later.

David: Oh boy

Confessional:

David: Since we're all hanging out I decided to bring up something to Mandy and Taylor that Mickie and I have been thinking about

Normal Footage :

David: So Mandy, Taylor, Mickie's friend Jamie is coming up from Orlando tomorrow for lunch and she'd really like to meet you two

Mandy: What?

Confessional: (Mandy & Taylor sitting side by side):

Mandy: So Dave brings up Mickie's friend Jamie and it sounds like they're trying to set us up

Normal Footage:

Taylor: You mean like a date?

David: Well yeah kind of

Confessional:

Taylor: As it is known Mandy I have a somewhat open marriage . Meaning that we both date outside the marriage but we date the same chick at the same time.

Mandy: Recently we broke up with our girlfriend because she wanted to get married

Normal Footage:

Taylor: So its a blind date we don't do blind dates

Confessional:

Mandy: Its not that we are opposed to blind dating we just like to pick our own dates

Normal footage:

Mickie: Guys 'she's a really good girl you'd love her and besides its just lunch

Confessional:

Mickie: Honestly I have no doubt in my mind that Mandy and Tay would love Jamie if they met her they just need to

Normal Footage:

David: Guys just give her shot and besides you owe me

Mandy: Owe you? For what?

David: Two words Brooke Hogan

Miley: He's got a point

Taylor: Ok we'll do it

Mickie: Great

Confessional:

Mandy: So we're going on a blind date with Mickie's friend Jamie

Taylor: Yeah could be fun

Normal Footage:

David: Cool now lets get something to eat

Miley: Yep (Camera cuts to shots of Miami then show's Mikayla getting out of her car and going into London and Maddie's shop)

Confessional:

Mikayla: So with the party in a few hours I decided to go by London and Maddie's shop to check on my gift for Cassie ( Camera shows London in a plan black men's v-neck and shorts and a red Miami Heat snapback cap over her cornrows shaking hands with ) hopefully she has it ready

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: So tip let me see it

London: Yeah see bout that I'm not finished

Mikayla: What?

Confessional:

Mikayla: So I get there and Cassie's chain is not finished. I really hope she has a good reason cause I really need and want this for Cassie

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: Tip you I need this tonight man what's the deal

London: Be easy I didn't say I wouldn't have it I jus need a few hours I'll have it for you at the party tonight.

Mikayla: You sure

London: I'm me I got this

Confessional:

Mikayla: Ok I really have faith in London I just hope she can pull it off

Normal Footage:

London: See you at the party

Mikayla: Yep

(Camera shows Miami going from day to night then shows four split screens. One screen Shows David in a red V-ncek Rebel Spirit T-shirt pair of black Rebel sprit jeans and a black Rebel sprit vest a pair of black high top British Knights sneakers with a pair of silver framed black sunglasses and his new cross. One of the other screens shows Miley in a purple and white men's Coogi graphic T-shirt a and dark blue men's Coogi jeans a black sports coat with her hair in her normal corn rows a black sports coat and a pair of purple high top Adidas with a pair men's diamond earrings. On one of the other screens shows Mikayla wearing a men's white leather retro (think leather jackets from Gresse) biker jacket with a cross on the back a black Men's dress shirt and white neck tie and a pair of black men's jeans with and all white shell toe Adidas and a pair of men's earrings and a black men's watch. The last screen shows Taylor in a pair of black and grey plaid skinny jeans a pair split neck Korn t-shirt that shows her belly button a pair of grey suspenders and black low top chucks with matching bracelets her hair hanging straight and. The screens flip and the first screen shows Lilly in a purple and black strapless jumpsuit (purple top black bottom) with her hair blow dried in messy natural curls and black open toed heels and matching purple jewelry. The next screen shows Mickie in a shinny black halter that shows a hint of her stomach and a tight dark blue denim mini and black peak toe heels with a pair of silver dangly earrings with her hair parted on the left with slight curls giving it a feathered look and pair of black peak toe heels. The other screen shows Mandy wearing a white Meatalica t-shirt a pair of black leather pants and black vest and silver bangles on each wrist . The last screen shows Cassie in a in a white tank top with a black zipper on the front layered over a black tube top that is zipped up enough to still show the top part tube top a black a white plaid schoolgirl mini a pair of black Chuck Taylor boots pair of lace fingerless gloves a black wide brim fedora worn towards the back of her head a pair of Faux pearl earrings with a white band here hair is in natural curls )

Confessional:

Mikayla: So were all about to head over to Mansion (Camera shows every one getting into black stretch Escalade limo) and I'm nervous cause yet to hear from Tipton

NormalFootage:

Cassie: Hey you nervous sweetheart

Confessional:

Cassie: So we're in the limo on our way to Mansion and I see this weird look on Mik's face

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: Yeah I'm good

Cassie: You Sure?

Mikayla: Yeah lets just

Confessional:

Mikayla: I really hope Tipton show's up

Normal Footage: (Camera show People going into Mansion. Then shows Miley, David, Mikayla, Mandy, Taylor, Lilly, Mickie and Cassie walking the red carpet to the club and poseing Then walking in)

Confessional:

Cassie: So we walk into the party and the first thing I see are two giant posters of mine and Mik's album covers. And all I could think was awesome like this is for real

Normal Footage:

Cassie: Whoa!

Mikayla: You like that shawty?

Cassie: Unbelievable

Confessional:

Mikayla: I see that look in Cassie's eyes and I see this kid in a candy store look and I can't help but smile. Because It reminds me of how much I love her

Normal footage:

Mikayla: Its all for you baby (Kisses Cassie on the cheek) C'mon lets mingle

Confessional:

Mikayla: So after we get in I decide to introduce Cassie to some people (Camera shows Mikayla introducing Cassie to Taylor Swift Then cuts to Mikayla introducing her to Timberland)

Cassie: Timberland and Taylor Swift are at my party! Epic!

Normal Footage:

Cassie: I just shook hands with Timberland

Mikayla: I know baby I know ( Looks over and sees London by the bar)

Confessional:

Mikayla: So I'm talking with Cass and I see Tip by the bar so I just know she came through

Normal footage:

Mikayla: Hey can you go hang with Tay and Mandy for a few I'm gonna go talk to Tip

Cassie: Ok

Confessional:

Cassie: So Mik tells me to go hang with Mandy and Tay while she goes to talk London why do I think something is up

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: Tell me you got it

London: Don't I always ( pulls out a large flat black jewelry box and opens it)

Confessional:

Mikayla: So London came through

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: Its beautiful

Confessional:

Mikayla: Now that I had Cassie's chain it was time for big surprise

Normal Footage (Camera shows Miley , Mikayla, and Cassie standing on a stage Miley has a mic in her hand)

Miley: Before I get into this I'd like to say thank you for your continued support of my sister Mikayla (crowd applauds) and supporting my new little sister Cassie (applauds ) Now Dave if you would please bring out what we got earlier today (David walks out on stage with what looks like two plagues under his arms he then hands one to Miley) Cassie on be half of WonderLand ENT and the RIAA it gives me great honor to present to you what I'm sure is the first of what I hope is many gold records for your debut single I Miss You (Crowd applauds and Miley hands Cassie her plague and Cassie cries and hugs Miley)

Confessional:

Cassie: I got my first gold record!

Normal Footage:

Miley: And Mik it also does me a great honor to present you with this Platinum plague for your single Yeah 3X ( Miley hands Mik her plague and they hug then Mikayla hugs Cassie) Now you guys talk before you get too emotional I'm going to let you talk but on behalf of all your family at Wonderland I'd like congratulate you both. Cassie if you would (hands the mic to Cassie)

Cassie: Thank you….. thank you Dave Mandy TayMikayla Miley thank you all! (Mikayla hugs her and takes the mic)

Mikayla: I'd like to say thank you and Cassie baby as a token of love for you I'd like to give you this (Reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out white gold and sterling silver chain with a medium sized white gold and silver pendent with Cassie's name written in script covered in pink and purple diamonds with two small silver and white gold palm trees on each side of her name. She then puts the chain on Cassie's neck and kisses her)

Confessional:

Cassie: Getting my first gold record was nice but getting that chain form Mik topped it ( Camera shows Mikayla mouthing I love you)

Mikayla: I got the chain for Cassie to show how much I love her and seeing her eyes light up like that lets me know I got my point across

Normal Footage:

Mikayla: I love you

Cassie: I love too Kayla (Cassie and Mikayla kiss and the show fades to black and the credits roll)

A/N: Ok people that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Peace love SDR out and if you haven't pleas read my new iCarly fic and the latest SHMH iCarly cross over both worth the read ok bye bye now


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: What up Fans I'm back with another episode of WonderLand TV. Now this episode takes place partly in Miami partly in New York and will rap up some everything in Miami. But before I start I know that some of you maybe wondering why Cassie only got a gold plaque last time and Mikayla got platinum. Well realistically speaking Mikayla would have more of a guaranteed following which makes it easier for her to sell platinum while Cassie is just starting out and doesn't have the same following yet. So that being said lets get it**

**Miami Part 4**

**Miami: Private air field 3:00 am: (Camera shows Mikayla and Cassie getting on to the jet in Pajama pants and T-shirts carrying garment bags)**

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So last night was the party now the real work begins_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: You want some orange juice babe

Cassie: Yeah

**Confessional:**

Mikayla Today we're going to New York to do Good Morning America and an in store at Best Buy in Times Square. Then we fly back to Miami and do an in store at a Best Buy down here so its gonna be a long day

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: You think will have time to get some breakfast

Mikayla: Maybe

**Confessional:**

Cassie: I'm so excited about this my first national Tv interview. Well aside from this show

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: I hope so I'm hungry

Mikayla: Me too but lets try to get some sleep first

**Confessional:**

Cassie I can't wait to get to New York

**Normal Footage: New York 5:45 AM: (Camera Shows the jet landing in New York And Mikayla and Cassie getting into a limo)**

**Confessional:**

Cassie: So we get to New york and we're driving into the city everything is going great Until

**Normal Footage:**

Limo driver: There's an accident up ahead we can't go around

**Confessional:**

Cassie: There's an accident on the free way we're on

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: Are you sure you can't get around it

**Confessional:**

Mikayla: All I could think was we're screwed we have to be there by at least seven to get changed and get into hair and make up to go on by eight and it already ten till six and we don't know how long its gonna take to clear this wreck. This is not good

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: We're not gonna make it. We're not gonna make it. Fuck!

Cassie: Babes don't say that

Mikayla: Babe do you see what time it is we're not going to make it

**Confessional:**

Cassie: So Mik was starting to freak out and to be honest its starting to annoy me a bit so I came up with an idea

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: We got our clothes here right lets just change here

Mikayla: What?

**Confessional:**

Mikayla: Cassie says lets change in the car and I have to say its a good idea

**Normal footage:**

Mikayla: Ok get the bags Camera guys get out

**Confessional:**

Mikayla: So we start changing in the car

**Normal Footage: (Out side shot of the limo with subtitles):**

Mikayla: You know what we can do back here since we're both undressed right

Cassie Not right now Kayla

**Confessional:**

Cassie: So by the time we got dressed they cleared the wreck and we were on our way

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows the inside of the limo with Mikayla now dressed in a blue military inspired short sleeve button down shirt with a bedazzled crest on the front left side with the buttons buttoned half way to show her black wife beater and black men's jeans and sneakers. Cassie is wearing a pink and green tie dye shark bite style tank top that stops just below her waist a pair of pink True Religion skinny jeans and white knee high riding boots with a slight heel and her necklace Mikayla ha made for her)**

Mikayla: Yo driver floor it (Camera goes into footage of New York before showing them pulling up to ABC)

**Confessional:**

Mikayla: So we make it there like seven forty five that leave like fifteen minutes for hair and make up

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows Cassie getting her hair and make up done while Mikayla jells her hair in the same mirror. Cassie's hair is getting flat ironed):**

Cassie: How do I look baby

Mikayla: Gorgeous as always

**Confessional:**

Cassie: So by the time we get ready it time to go to the stage ( Shows Cassie and Mikayla sitting down with Robin Roberts) And I start to get nervous

**Normal footage:**

Robin Roberts: Welcome back to Good Morning America and joining me right now are two recording artist who recently became public with their relationship. They are here to talk about that as well as their new albums Introducing Cassie Winchester, and Neo Genesis. Please welcome Mikayla Gomez and Cassie Winchester. Ladies welcome

Cassie: Thanks for having us

Mikayla: Thanks

Robin: Girls your new albums are in stores today you're in anew relationship how do you feel

Mikayla: Well I feel blessed to be out of the be out of the place I was in and to be with the new lady in my life and to have a new album out

Cassie: I'm just really happy I'm in a relationship with somebody who I had posters of and I have my first album out and I just turned twenty last month who else can say that

**Confessional:**

Cassie: So the interview was going great (cuts to footage of the interview)

Mikayla: The questions are good Cassie is good then the dreaded question

**Normal Footage:**

Robin: Mikayla I have one last question How do you feel about your ex wife and her situation

**Confessional:**

Mikayla: I really hate talking about Demi ok. I've said what I've had to say about Demi to her. So when Robin asked that I said the only responsible thing

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: No comment

Robin: Are you sure about that

Mikayla: Yes

Robin: Well ok thank you for coming by and best of luck to you both

Cassie: Thank you

Mikayla: Yes Thank you

Robin: More Good Morning America when we come back

Producer: And we're clear

Cassie: Can we get something to eat now

Mikayla: Sure thing baby

**Confessional:**

Cassie: so after the interview its off to a quick breakfast then the first autograph signing. I'm just hoping the rest of the day goes as smooth

**Normal Footage: Miami Miley & Lilly's Suite: ( Camera shows Lilly and Miley sitting in there robes eating breakfast)**

Miley: So what does my princess want to do today

Lilly: Hmm you

Miley: Hey don't threaten me with a good time

**Confessional:**

Lilly: So Miley and I are continuing our romance week and since its our last day before we go back to Memphis I want to treat her today

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: No seriously what do you want to do I'm spoiling you today

Miley: Really you paying

Lilly: You're not the only rich person in this relationship Miley Ray

Miley: True

**Confessional**

Miley: Baby girl wants to spoil Daddy ok I know what I want to do

Normal Footage:

Miley: Ok I want to buy a bike

**Confessional:**

Miley: I've wanted my own motorcycle since we filmed the movie and Lil and taught me how to ride

Lilly: I think Miley getting her own bike is a good idea could be fun for us

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: Ok what else

Miley: I want to go jet skiing

Lilly: Miley you can't swim

**Confessional:**

Miley: Ok I'm not the best swimmer I mean I can dog paddle and float but I grew up in the projects there no pools in the projects

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: That's what they have life jackets shawty

Lilly: Alright kill yourself I paid the life insurance

Miley: You got jokes huh

Lilly: I try ( leans across the table and kisses Miley) come on lets shower

**Confessional:**

Lilly: Today could be fun

Normal Footage: New York Best Buy 11: 30: (Camera shows fans lined up on the side walk some holing I heart Mikayla and Cassie signs screaming as their limo pulls up outside)

**Confessional:**

Cassie: So we get to the Best Buy and I can not believe the crowd out that's their (Camera shows Cassie and Mikayla walking into the store and sitting at a table ) I can't believe all these people came to see me (Camera shows Mikayla and Cassie signing CD's) Mik yes me no

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows a little girl about seven years old dressed like Mikayla with little drawn on tattoos )**

Mikayla: You know you look real familiar

**Confessional:**

Mikayla: So we're signing and what I can only describe as a mini me comes up

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: What's your name sweet heart

Little Girl: Lisa

Mikayla: That's a nice name tell you what how'd you like a picture with me and my girlfriend

Lisa: Yay

**Confessional:**

Mikayla: When I see little kid like that little girl it touchessomething in me(Camera shows Mikayla and Cassie taking the picture)

Cassie: Seeing Mik with kids is so cute ( Shows Mikayla and Cassie kissing the little girl on the cheek) I hope the other signing is this fun

**Normal Footage: Miami: Dave and Busters: ( Camera shows Mandy Taylor David and Mickie walking into the building. David is wearing a blue and yellow polo jeans and white Nikes. Mickie is wearing a black team David t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and Adidas sneakers. Mandy is wearing a simple white tank top a green plaid bandanna around her neck and black jeggings and flip flops. Taylor is wearing acid washed bell bottoms and a black Elmo V- Neck t-shirt )**

**Confessional: (Mandy and Taylor):**

Mandy: So we go to Dave & Busters for our blind date (shows them walking towards the bar)

Taylor: All I know is she better be hot

**Normal Footage: ( camera shows Mickie tapping a five foot five woman with blonde hair with blackish brown streaks wearing tight pink U-neck graphic t-shirt and and tight black jeans)**

Mickie: Girls I'd like you to meet my friend Jamie Szantyr (the girl turns around revealing Velvet Sky)

Jamie/Velvet: Nice to finally meet you guys

**Confessional:**

Taylor: So we meet Mickie's friend Jamie and its Velvet Sky. We are huge fans of Velvet

Mandy: Not to mention she's freaking hot I mean look at the rack on her and the back on her

**Normal Footage:**

Mandy: Nice to meet you too Velvet ( Mandy takes her hand a kisses it)

Taylor : Yes we're huge fans of yours (Taylor kisses her hand)

Jamie/Velvet: I'm a fan of yours but please call me Jamie

**Confessional: (David and Mickie):**

Mickie: We decided to set Mandy and Taylor up with Velvet because they're mutual fans of each other

David: Plus Mandy and Tay thinks she's hot. Not to mention the three of them are goofy as hell

**Normal footage:**

David: Girls are we gonna our are we gonna play some games

Jamie/Velvet: Lets play

Mandy: Oh we will

**Confessional:**

Taylor: If this works out I may buy David a car

**Normal Footage: Miami Throttle: (Camera Shows Miley in a wife beater and faded men's jeans sagging just a bit to show her red swim trunks and a red and black Falcons snap back cap. Lilly is wearing cut offs and a see through stop over a red Zebra bikini and red sun glasses walking into the shop)**

**Confessional:**

Lilly: So I called London and told her Miley wanted a bike and she said Miami Throttle is a prefect place (Show's Miley and Lilly looking at different sport bikes)

Miley: I really excited about getting my first bike

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: You Lil babe this the one right here

Lilly Oh my

**Confessional**:

Lilly: Miley picks out a beautiful all black Yamaha YZF-R1. Now when it comes to bikes I'm a Suzuki girl but I may steal my wife's bike

Miley: I saw that bike and I knew it was the bike for me

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Oh yeah I'm getting this one (sales guy comes up)

Sales: Is their anything I can help you with Mrs. Stewart

Miley: Yeah this Yamaha right here I want that how much and do ya'll ship bikes cause I need to get it to my dude in Memphis to get it hooked

Sales: Well since the with shipping its going to run you about 22,000 , but for you since I'm a fan I'll do it all for 19, 300and an autograph

Miley : That's what up man lets get the paper work done (Shakes the dudes hand)

**Confessional:**

Miley: I can't wait to get my bike customized its gonna look awesome and I'm gonna be stuntin on these fools watch

**Normal footage : Dave &Busters (Camera shows Mandy and Taylor playing the basketball game with and obviously flirting with Jamie )**

**Confessional: (Mandy &Taylor sitting side by side)**

Mandy: So our date withJamie was going really well (Show's Tay tickling Jamie while she plays ski ball)

Taylor: She is a really great girl super cute super fun super nice which is why we don't want her getting hurt. So we decided to sit her down and talk about what she could be getting into

**Normal Footage: ( Shows Jamie, Mandy and Taylor sitting at a table):**

Mandy: So how are you liking us so far Jamie

Jamie/Velvet: I think I'm a little more than liking you girls

Taylor: Well that's good cause we a little more than like you too. But if you get involved with us there are some things you need to know

Jamie/Velvet: Like

Mandy: Like you'd both of us

Jamie/Velvet: Figured that so no problem there

Taylor: Ok. But here's the big part we would love you but never like we like love each other.

Mandy: Yeah we'd be romantic with you and love and treat you like a girlfriend but we could never be in love with you like we are with each other

Taylor: But while you're with us you're free to date and fall in love with who you want as long as you be honest about with us

Mandy: Yeah we pride ourselves on honesty in our relationships

Taylor: So what do you say

**Confessional:**

Taylor: I was hoping that what we said didn't hurt Jamie's feelings cause we were just being straight her

**Normal Footage:**

Jamie/Velvet: Well I say my car is outside and my hotel room is about fifteen minutes from here. Why don't we ditch Mickie and Dave and I'll let you girls take turns being the second rope

Mandy: Lets go!

**Confessional:**

Mandy: I think she took it well (Shows Jamie French kissing Taylor outside her car then doing the same to Mandy) Very well

**Normal Footage: Miami Best Buy (camera shows Mikayla and Cassie signing autographs):**

**Confessional:**

Cassie: So we're in our second autograph signing and I am fucking crashing (Show's Cassie wiping her eyes before signing a CD)

Mikayla: I love my girl and I know the first time is hard but she needs to except this is her job and her life now. There'll be days she may sign a thousand autographs and do two thousand more before she goes to bed. But I will be right by her side helpi her through it

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: Well babe that was the last one how you feeling

Cassie: I can't feel my fucking hand (Mikayla takes Cassie' hand and starts messaging it)

Mikayla: That feel better baby

Cassie: Umm hmm

Mikayla: Hey how about we go back to our suite I run us a nice hot bubble bath and I'll take care of all your aches and pains

Cassie: All my aches and pains huh? I like that

Mikayla: I knew you would (Mikayla and Cassie kiss and the show fades to black)

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Before I go I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of the legendary Don Cornelius who passed away last Wednesday. Don was the inventor and original host of Soul Train. A show that at time when there really were none gave black singers and musicians a chance to shine on television. If there was no Don and no Soul Train there wouldn't be a BET, a TV One, 106&park would never exist, and quite frankly neither would MTV or Vh1 and for that I thank him. I thank him for his vision and all he gave the world. He will be missed. So in closing this SDR saying join us next time and you can bet your money it'll be a stone gas honey and I wish you love peace and soooul**!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: What's up TBL fans SDR back with more WLTV goodness now this chapter finds us back in the gangs home turf of Memphis. And will show them working on various projects and a tiny bit of Dave and Miley drama. But Before I start I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Whitney Houston. Whitney you will be missed. Ok sadness over now lets go**

**Disclaimer: I own no music in this chapter**

* * *

**Back To Work**

**WonderLand Headquarters: (Camera shows David's pearl white 1973 Cadillac Eldorado convertible pulling into his parking spot. David Gets out dressed in a pale blue and white V-neck t-shirt black jeans and white sneakers and sun glasses) **

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: So we're back in Memphis and it time to get back to work and everyone's busy (Camera show's David walking into the studio and__shaking hands with Taylor) especially me. I am working on Lilly's album I am also going on tour with Mikayla and Cassie as well as working on my own album_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: I think we should finish up _Roc_ first then we'll do like maybe _Body Work _ and_ Fuck My Brain's Out_ or maybe _Default_ _Picture_ or _I Can Only Imagine_

Taylor: Sounds good to me man lets get you in the booth

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: This album is a big deal because its the first time I'm co producing an album with Taylor. And I wanted to work with Tay because I wanted a few more popish sounding tracks but still keep R&B so I figure call in Tay (Camera Shows David in the booth singing with head phones on then cuts Taylor in the confessional)_

_Taylor: Working with Dave on his album has been a lot better than I thought it would considering that we both think we know everything. So its really nice that we can come together on this_

* * *

**Normal footage:**

Taylor: Ok Davie I'm going to run play back on the intro hook then I want you go into the first verse and the bridge ok?

David: Ok just roll the play back

Taylor: Rolling Playback

David: [Hook]

I wanna rock your body, your body, your body (baby)

Your body, your body, your body (baby)

Verse 1:

Girl I can't lie, I can't deny

Girl I came to get me some

Please don't lie, don't be shocked

When you taste your love in my tongue?

Put your lips on my lips

When I dip, you dip, we dip

Take off on my rocket ship

I know you know what it is

Bridge:

Hmm hmm, good lovin'

That grindin', that bumpin'

That aww yeah, that bed shake

That next day, body ache

So shawty get up on it

I'ma make that body go from left to the right

From side to side

Now I'm gon get behind it, and Ima make that thing ride (ride)

Roc, roc, roc, roc

Roc, roc, roc, roc (Taylor stops the track)

Taylor: That's a take man

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: I think this is going to be great album if I finish it_

* * *

**Normal Footage : (Camera shows the outside of a dance studio then pans inside and show's Mikayla dressed in a sports bra and men's basketball shorts and a bandanna tied over her hair she is with other Male and female mostly female dancers dressed in shorts sweat pants and wife beaters and sports bras with a few of the male dancers shirtless Cassie is sitting off to the side dressed in a t-shirt and jean shorts)**

Mikayla: Ok guys lets run through it again Cassie baby hit the music

Cassie: Alright baby (Cassie hits play and Mikayla's Song _Beautiful People _starts to play)

Mikayla: Five , six seven , eight (Mikayla and her dancers start to go into chorography)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: With Cassie's and my tour in about a month I really need to step up my dance and general rehearsals (Show's Mikayla and her going through the moves) I know we took a week off to go to Miami but I came up with these moves before the BET awards they should know this by now_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: No! No! Stop! Its a simple ass thirteen count! Simple how hard is it to get something that you've learned months ago! I'm sorry for yelling but you're professional dancers. That means there's no excuse for lazy legs! Now lets go from the top! Cassie (Cassie plays the music)

* * *

**Confessional: **

_Cassie: I know Mik takes dancing and preforming very serious but I've never seen her be this hard on someone I think something's up_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: STOP! Stop! Take five and get out! Just get out! (The dancers leave and Mikayla slouches down on the floor beside Cassie)

Cassie: Mikki what's wrong?

Mikayla: I just want everything to be perfect

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: This is my first tour after the divorce and I feel like I have a lot of pressure on me_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: I just want everything to be perfect you know I feel like everything is riding this

Cassie: I know

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: Mik doesn't like to show it but sometimes her confidence get shook and she doesn't like to show it. _

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: Babe you're not the only who has a lot riding on this tour. This could make or break my career

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Damn! I've been so wrapped up in my own shit that I forgot that Cass has a lot riding on this. I mean talk about pressure this is her first tour as a artist not a back up singer. Ugh worst girlfriend award right here_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: I know babe. Hey how about whenever we feel insecure about the tour we or something we tell each other first ok

Cassie: Ok baby

Mikayla: Gimmie kisses (Cassie and Mikayla kiss as her dancers walk back in)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: I need to lighten up sometimes and Cassie helps me see that_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: You know what you gotta do right baby

Mikayla: Yeah (Mikayla stands up) Alright guys listen I was sorry about acting like a bitch today and for that I apologize . And you guys have the rest of the day off rest up and we'll hit it early in the morning sound good

Dancers: Yeah

Mikayla: Ok now get out of here before I change my mind (The dancers start walking out)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: Sometimes I let my ego and insecurity get the best of me. I 'm just glad to have Cassie and our friends to remind that all have to do is do my best and have fun and I'm thankful for that_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Cassie: So what do you wanna do now

Mikayla: I was thinking go back to our place and take nice hot shower and order from our favorite Chinese restaurant and just chill

Cassie: Which place the apartment or the house

Mikayla: The house we have a bigger shower there

Cassie: Why is the fact that its a bigger shower… ohh lets go. (Cuts to footage of the city then cuts to a shot of Miley and Lilly walking through the park with Lilly pushing Michael in a stroller. Lilly is wearing black skinny jeans and low top Chucks and pink Christian Audgier t-shirt with her hair in a pony tail Miley is wearing a men's white LRG polo with sky blue stripes and light blue men's jeans white mid top Nikes a sky blue shades and her hair in its usual cornrows)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I don't have to be in the studio until later tonight so I decided it was family day. So Miley and I are at the park with our favorite person Michael (Camera show's them sitting by a duck pond)_

_Miley: Lilly and I enjoyed our time in Miami but we missed Mike the whole time and that's one of the things I need to talk to Lilly about her new album cause we've never really talked about her touring_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: So you know you're gonna have to tour with this album right

Lilly: Yeah that's how make our money

Miley: Yeah but what about Michael

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So Miley asks me about the album and touring. I appreciate her concern but I've already thought of this_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Lilly: Miles I've already thought about this and Mike is going to come on the road with me

Miley: Oh really

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Lilly wants to take our son on the road with her. I don't think its a bad idea I just don't like the idea of being away from Mike that long_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Do you know how hard is to take care of a baby on the road. You have to baby proof the bus. Someone has to with him all the time you have to keep the thing stoked with diapers and stuff its a lot of work on top of what you already have to do its gonna take a lot of work

Lilly: I know that'swhy my mom's coming with me

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Really her mom? I guess its a great Idea but something just didn't sit well with me about the whole thing_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: So while you and our baby are out traveling the country what am I supposed to do

Lilly: Oh so you think I'm just gonna leave you at home a take our boy from his mommy/daddy. Oh hell no. No vacation for you

* * *

**Confessional: **

_Lilly: I can't believe Miley thought I wouldn't want her on the road with me. I'm not gonna keep her son from her never _

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: So the next tour is gonna be a family vacation huh I guess I can manage that

Lilly: Shut up and kiss me before I hit you

Miley: Whatever you say (Miley and Lilly Kiss)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So family vacation next tour sounds like a plan to me _

* * *

**Normal Footage: ( Camera Show's David and Taylor and Mandy sitting around Listening to David's song **_**Fuck My Brains Out)**_

Mandy: This is hot it sounds like a Prince song almost. But ya'll know its not gonna get radio play right

David: Yeah that's why _Roc _is the radio single

Taylor: Yeah he warns the parents in the song the only thing I don't get is the Virgo thing you're an Aquarius

David: It just flows better Tay but anyway thanks to our combined talents we gotta hit

Taylor: Yes we do ( David and Taylor fist bump as Mickie walks in wearing Skinny Jeans a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail under a painter's cap carrying what appears to be two Subway bags)

Mickie: Surprise

David: Yes it is come here (David grabs Mickie a around the waist and kisses her)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Since Davie was gonna be in the studio all day so I decided to come by and bring him and the girl's lunch_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: You remember to get the extra banana peppers and parmesan and ranch

Mickie: Yep

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: Plus it gives me the opportunity to talk to the girls about Jamie_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: So girls how are things with you and Jamie

* * *

**Confessional: (Mandy & Taylor):**

_Mandy: Ok so its been about a week our two since our date with Mickie's friend Jamie aka Velvet Skye_

_Taylor: And you can say we got close really close_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: Well you can say the next time Davie comes to Impact Zone it'll be a double date

Mickie: Really ? awesome!

Mandy: Yep she's our girl

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: I am so happy for the girls Jamie is perfect fit for them_

_Mandy: Jamie is our new girlfriend_

_Taylor: And we couldn't she's so sweet_

_David: So the girls have a new girlfriend cool but since my baby's here I want to do something special so I decide get rid of Mandy and Tay for a bit_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: Hey girls could you clear out for a second

Mandy: Sure c'mon Tay lets leave the newlyweds alone

Taylor: Ok (She and Mandy leave the room)

Mickie: What's up

David: Come here I want you to hear something

**Confessional:**

* * *

_Mickie: So Dave clears Mandy and Taylor out and tells me to come into the booth (David and Mickie sit down at an electric piano/keyboard )_

_David: I wanted Mickie to be the first to hear the this song I wrote before I recorded it_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: So what is it you want me to hear

David: I wrote a country song

Mickie: You wrote a country song

David: Well my version of a country song I wanted you to hear it before me

Mickie: Why

David: Well cause I wrote it for and about you and how I feel when you're on the road and I won't record it unless you like it so just listen

Mickie: Ok (David starts to play the song _Angel)_

David: Ok here goes Verse 1:

Heaven put an angel at my side

with wings like shelter in the night

Just hold me close for a little bit longer

stay with me til the morning flight

Chorus:

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

'Cause they always fly away

Verse 2:

Fly on angel go be free

won't you come back home and dance(f**k) with me

Just hold me close for a little bit longer

Until heaven calls you away from me

Chorus:

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

Verse 3:

Give me wings to fly away

Like Icarus I'm having a bad day

See your shadow on the sun

As your flying far away

Chorus:

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

Maybe I'm a fool to fall for angel

'Cause they always fly away (Camera shows Mickie crying)

David: You ok baby

**Confessional:**

_Mickie:(Holding back tears) So David sings this beautiful song for me and it just hits me how much he really loves me and how much I love him_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: Don't cry on me superball cause you're gonna make me cry

Mickie: No ones has ever written a song for me before baby why'd you do it

David: Because I love you and you mean the world to me

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: I love Mickie with all my heart (starts fighting back tears) and I wrote the song cause I want her and the world to know that_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: I love you too you know that right?

David: I know baby and Love you too ( David and Mickie kiss and the Camera Pans up then gets shots of the city going from late day to night like 9:30)

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows David sitting in chair spinning around looking board):**

David: Where the hell are they

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: So I'm supposed to be recording some songs with Lilly and she and Miley are forty five minutes late_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: I've been in the studio all day the least they could do is show up on time (camera cuts to the outside where Miley and Lilly's challenger pulls up and Lilly gets out dressed in a pair of baby blue Ed Hardy track suit and flip flops with her hair still in a ponytail. Miley is wearing pair of black men's Basketball shorts a plane and a red sleeveless hoodie and a red black Yankees snap back cap and pair of all black Jordon J3's)

Miley: Ready to make magic

Lilly: Yep

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So we get to the studio I'm all pumped to do a new song (Camera shows Miley and Lilly walking into the studio) but all hell breaks loose_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: Where the fuck have ya'll been!

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Second we come in and David just start's yelling at us_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Man what's you problem!

David: My problem is ya'll are over forty five minutes late that's my damn problem!

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: So David and Miley start arguing and this is big cause Dave and Miley very rarely get into it_

_Miley: Dave is on us about being late it's not like we don't have a good reason_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Look you're on some real bullshit right now! We had to put Mike to bed man ! and you yelling at us for that!

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: Ok I understand that Michael comes first that's not what had me upset what had me upset was the lack of curtsey_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: I aint even mad about that Miley!

Miley: Then what the fuck you mad about then Dave!

David: I'm mad ya'll aint think to call that's unprofessional and that's forty five minutes I could've met up with Mickie for dinner or something!

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Unprofessional he's the one making arguments and not seeing how fucking selfish he's sounding_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: (Starts pointing her finger in David's face) Look you don't understand my damn kid comes first!

David: Don't put your finger in my fucking face

Miley: I'm just trying to make you understand my son comes first!

David: I understand that that's my damn godson ! Just don't point your fucking finger in my face before I forget you're a woman!

Miley: Oh what you want Dave its whatever! Its whatever!

David: (gets chest to chest with Miley) Miley you don't want this problem! I'm telling you….(gets cut off by Miley punching him in the face and shoving him)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Punches Dave in the face and I instantly start hoping that her will is in order (Camera show's David grabbing his face)_

_Miley: I only hit Dave cause I thought he was gonna hit me _

_David: Anyone who knows me knows I could never bring myself to hit a woman. That being said I was wrong for getting in Miley's face like that but at the moment I was beyond pissed to see that. But I still had enough sense in the end to still do the right thing_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: You know what fuck you Miley ! I'm done! Lilly get your wife in check! (David storms out of the studio slamming the door and the camera man follows him ) Not now dude not now ! ( Show cuts to credits)

* * *

**Teaser: (Lilly's voice): **_Next time one Wonderland Tv:_

_**(Camera shows Miley and Lilly still in the studio)**_

_Lilly: You need to go talk to Dave right now cause you know better_

_**Confessional:**_

_Miley: I guess I was wrong for hitting Dave_

_**Lilly's Voice: **__And __**(camera shows the crew at the offices at the studio eating lunch when Demi walks in)**_

_Demi: Hi guys_

_**Confessional:**_

_David: Fucking Demi! (Camera shows Everyone looking shocked her being there)_

_Cassie it is really awkward sitting on your girlfriend's lap when her ex wife show's up(Credits roll)_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it people hope you enjoyed it what do you think's gonna happen next. Before I go I want to tell all my readers to pleas go to youtube and look up the small thirty minute film KONY2012 if you haven't already. Thank you SDR Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: What up TBL lovers its me your king the one and only SDR. Back with another episode of Wonderland TV. Now this chapter takes place right where the other one ended so lets get it.**

* * *

**Back To Work part 2**

_**Lilly's voice: Last time on Wonderland TV:**_

_**Miley: (Starts pointing her finger in David's face) Look you don't understand my damn kid comes first!**_

_**David: Don't put your finger in my fucking face**_

_**Miley: I'm just trying to make you understand my son comes first!**_

_**David: I understand that that's my damn godson ! Just don't point your fucking finger in my face before I forget you're a woman!**_

_**Miley: Oh what you want Dave its whatever! Its whatever!**_

_**David: (gets chest to chest with Miley) Miley you don't want this problem! I'm telling you….(gets cut off by Miley punching him in the face and shoving him)**_

_**Confessional:**_

_**Lilly: Punches Dave in the face and I instantly start hoping that her will is in order (Camera show's David grabbing his face)**_

_**Miley: I only hit Dave cause I thought he was gonna hit me**_

_**David: Anyone who knows me knows I could never bring myself to hit a woman. That being said I was wrong for getting in Miley's face like that but at the moment I was beyond pissed to see that. But I still had enough sense in the end to still do the right thing**_

_**Normal Footage:**_

_**David: You know what fuck you Miley ! I'm done! Lilly get your wife in check! (David storms out of the studio slamming the door and the camera man follows him ) Not now dude not now !**_

_**Lilly's Voice: and now…..**_

* * *

**Normal Footage: WonderLand headquarters (Camera shows Miley pacing around mad with a split screen of David standing outside by his car. Before focusing in Miley and Lilly)**

Lilly: You need to go talk to Dave right now cause you know better

Miley: What!

Lilly: Go talk to Dave and apologize right now!

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Apologize! At this point I didn't even want to be in the same room as David let alone apologize to him_

**Normal footage:**

Miley: Why!

Lilly: Because he's your "brother" and one of your best friends and both of ya'll were wrong. And I told you to call and tell him we were running late. And you remember what its like being newly weds

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: I told Miley to call Dave but she said it would be ok with it. Look who was right_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Damn!

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I hate it when Lilly's right sometimes_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Alright you're right I'm going

Lilly: You better

**Confessional:**

_Miley: Now I have to apologize with Dave this will be fun_

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows David leaning on the side of the car as Miley comes out,)**

Miley: Hey

David: Hey

**Confessional:**

_David: So Miley comes out as I'm cooling off and I'm thinking great_

_Miley: I'm just really hope Dave excepts my apology cause I hate making my best friend mad._

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Look man I'm sorry for punching you and not calling I know Mickie's on the road and you two get to see each other as much as you'd like

David: Hey I'm sorry too man. MD comes first and I should be more understanding that you don't think its important to call

Miley: So we good bro (Miley holds out her hand)

David: Yeah we good (David Grabs Miley's hand and does the guy hug)

**Confessional:**

_David: Look at the end of the day Miley is my girl and my sister and we've always been there for each other and we'll always will be_

_Miley: Dave's my brother and sometimes brother's and sister's fight_

**Normal footage:**

David: You know the next time you hit me I'll have my wife whop your ass right (David smiles)

Miley:( Smiles and chuckles) Lets go make this music (Camera Cuts David sitting at he mixing board and Lilly in the booth with her headphones on)

**Confessional:**

_David: So in order to make Lilly's new album shock her fans and win over some new R&B fans with her first R&B album. I decided to write another duet for her Miley with Miley's help of course. And think we've come up with something raunchy enough that its naughty but with a few tweaks can be played on radio. Now I just need to put the verses down _

**Normal Footage:**

David: Lilly when I hit this track I want nothing but sex and attitude in this first verse ok

Lilly: Ok

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: David and Miley as a song writing team are something I call perverted genius._

**Normal Footage:**

David: Ok Lil first verse chorus here we go. (David presses the button)

Lilly: Verse 1:

It's not even my birthday

But she wanna lick the icing off

I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)

Can't wait to blow my candles out

Chorus:

She want that cake, cake, cake…

(You wanna put your name on it)

Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Cake, cake, cake… [repeated]

(You wanna put your name on it)

I know you wanna bite this

It's so enticing

Nothing else like this

I'mma make you my bitch

And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)

But you wanna put your name on it

And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday)

And she trying to put her name on it

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I don't why Lil thinks this song is perverted_

**Normal Footage: ( Miley in the booth recording the second verse and Chorus)**

Miley: Verse 2:

Legggo

Girl I wanna fuck you right now (right now)

Been a long time, I've been missing your body

Let me-let me turn the lights down

When I go down, it's a private party

Ooooh, it's not even her birthday

But I wanna lick the icing off

Give it to her in the worst way

Can't wait to blow her candles out

Second Chorus:

I want that cake, cake cake….

Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Cake cake cake cake….

Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Cake cake cake cake….

**Confessional:**

_Miley: I mean its about birthday cake what's so nasty about that_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Miley that was good but stay in and lets just do your rap alright

Miley: Alright man

**Confessional:**

_Lilly: Birthday Cake ? Really are you sure that's all the song is about_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: Verse 3:

Doggy want the kitty

Give me a heart attack and throw it back

Now watch me get it

And I knew this but you the shit

Damn, girl you pretty

Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes

**Confessional: **

_David: Look think the song is about what ever you want just buy it when it comes out_

**Normal Footage:**

David: Alright guys lets call it a night (Camera shows everything going from night to day)

* * *

**Normal Footage: Mikayla's house: (Camera shows Mikayla wearing a custom men's black and white satin jacket (black with white sleeves) with "diamond" studded kanji embroidered on the sleeves and Lone Star Ace and a Ace of spades embroidered on the back. She is also wearing black men's jeans and a white men's v neck t-shirt underneath the jacket and black high top Adidas with white stripes. Cassie is wearing a rainbow colored tie dye butterfly tank top with a white peace sign on it and a pair bleached blue jeans )**

Mikayla: What do you think shawty

Cassie: I think you should go with the red jacket with gold embroidery it matches your chain better

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So today Cassie and I are at our main place picking out clothes for our tour (Camera Shows Cassie trying on faded grey jeans and a white Wolverine _t-_shirt fingerless leather girls and flat souled clave high biker boots)_

_Cassie: I usually don't like clothes shopping but this important to the tour and these outfits are awesome_

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows Cassie in a black sequin zipper tank top and white skinny cargo shorts with a black belt with white studs on it and lace fingerless gloves)**

Cassie: Mikki baby come tell how this looks (Mikayla comes out wearing a blue men's striped tank top and baggy light blue jeans that show's off her boxers a bit)

Mikayla: Baby girl you'd look good in a potato sack. But what about me I think I need to pick another top

Cassie: Try it with a wife beater and a vest or just a regular wife beater

Mikayla: That's what I was thinking

**Confessional:**

_Cassie: I like this clothes shopping and I'm just glad I don't have to do all the quick changes Mik has too_

**Normal Footage: ( Mikayla wearing a regular white wife beater and the same jeans)**

Mikayla: See this looks better

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: I have to do like five out fit changes and the cool thing is I'll do one or two on stage I plan to do the old school Bell Biv Devoe lockers on stage and change in front of the crowd at some shows but do like a screen at some other shows. It should be hot_

**Normal Footage: (Cassie wraps her arms around Mikayla)**

Cassie: You look perfect

Mikayla: So do you (Mikayla kisses her)

* * *

**Normal Footage: Mandy and Taylor's house: (Camera shows Taylor in a tank top and cut offs washing her lime green Lamborghini Gallardo with Mandy washing her Air force blue one only wearing a light pink v-neck)**

**Confessional: (Mandy and Taylor sitting side by side):**

_Taylor: So today our new girlfriend Jamie aka Velvet Sky is coming into town to do a house show tomorrow night. And being the good girlfriends we are we decided she can stay with us (camera shows Mandy spraying Taylor with the hose)_

_Mandy: Yeah and since its her first time spending the night at our place we want to make sure everything looks perfect(camera show's them starting to wax the cars) _

**Normal Footage: ( Camera shows Mandy and Taylor finishing the cars)**

Mandy: That should do it

Taylor: You think we got time to clean one of my bikes (Mandy sees a white 2012 Ford Torus pull up)

Mandy: I don't think so babes

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: So Jamie pulls up (Camera show's Jamie getting out of the car in a Impact t-shirt and tight Jeans carrying a large black gift bag) and we notice a few things. One we are both soaked (Jamie runs up and hugs and kisses both girls)_

_Mandy: And our shirts are see through and one of us ( looks at Taylor) isn't wearing a bra_

**Normal footage:**

Jamie: I missed you girls

Mandy: We missed you too (Jamie looks at their shirts)

Jamie: Oh I can see that. (looks at both girl's tops) You know how to make a girl feel welcome

Taylor: Ohh sorry

**Confessional:**

_Taylor : I had to admit I was a bit embarrassed_

_Mandy: Oh please you'd walk around naked if you wouldn't get arrested_

_Taylor: Maybe_

**Normal footage:**

Taylor: Sorry bout that we were just washing the cars (Jamie puts a finger on Taylors lips)

Jamie: Shh no need to apologize Tay as a matter fact why don't three of us and my friends in this bag go inside and help you two dry off

Mandy: If what I think is in that bag we won't exactly be drying off

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: Ok we can't go into detail exactly what Jamie had in that bag but I can say is we love our new girlfriend_

_Mandy: Yes yes we do_

**Normal Footage:**

Jamie: (Taylor picks her up cave woman style): Whoa!

Taylor: Lets get her inside

Mandy: Right behind you (Camera show's the city going day to dusk)

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Camera shows David getting out of his Escalade in a black blazer with black designs embroidered on it a plain red v-neck an black jeans and sneakers and opening the door for Mickie who is wearing a red wrap top with pucker sleeves that shows a nice but steel respectable a amount of cleavage and black leather pencil mini skirt black floral fishnets and red heels)**

**Confessional:**

_David: So after the house show tomorrow Mickie is back on the road and I won't see her for like two week so I decided take her for a nice dinner (Camera shows the waiter showing David and Mickie to their table and David pulling her chair out for her)_

_Mickie: David makes it hard for me to leave him when I have to go. But he understands_

**Normal Footage: ( David and Mickie eating)**

David: I take you to a place that claims to have the best steak in Tennessee and you order grilled chicken and vegetables

Mickie: Well you're not the one who has to wear daisy dukes and halter tops for the next three weeks

David: Well no but in a couple of weeks I have to take my shirt off and show my abs off for millions of horny girls.

Mickie: You like the attention and you know it

David: Not as much as I love you or watching prance around in them tight ass shorts

Mickie: Whatever

**Confessional:**

_David: I hate being away from Mickie when she's on the road I just feel alone when she's not with me_

**Normal Footage:**

David: You know I'm gonna cry when you leave right

Mickie: Oh baby you know I'm gonna miss you too

David: I know but still

Mickie: Like I told you, you say it I'll call Dixie tell her to let me out of my contract

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: I'd give up my whole career just to make Dave happy. I love him that much. And it hurts me to leave him_

**Normal Footage:**

David: (grabs Mickie's hand across the table): Laree wrestling is apart of what makes you the woman I love. When you're a hundred percent sure you quit not a moment before . Cause I don't want you to wake up hating me one day

Mickie: I could never hate you

David: You sure about that

Mickie: Yeah I'm sure

David: Good because I couldn't stand if you did

**Confessional:**

_David: Is it gonna be hard for me to be away from Mickie? Yes but this is what she does and this is what we do as entertainers_

_Mickie: David and I know our careers will separate us from time physically but emotionally we'll always be together._

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: Anyway you better hurry up and eat that steak because this is the last night of her honeymoon so we're going into our sex room and we're gonna do it all

David: Oh really

Mickie: Oh yeah its gonna get weird and kinky and I'll even let you put it well you know

David: Can we get the check? (Camera shows a shot of the city going from night to day)

* * *

**Normal Footage: WonderLand head quarters ( Camera shows Miley David, Mikayla , Taylor , Mandy, Mickie, Cassie, and Lilly sitting in the studio. Miley stting in a chair wearing a black ENYCE t-shirt and black ENYCE jeans with Lilly sitting on her lap in a pair of black and white splatter print skinny jeans and a DC shirt. Mikayla is sitting in a chair next to her wearing a black Juice Movie t-shirt and light blue jeans With Cassie sitting on her lap wearing a blue Hawaiian punch t-shirt and jeans and Mikayla's hat. David is wearing a sky blue Affliction v-neck and light blue Coogi shorts Mickie is sitting beside him on the couch in a Hardcore Country t-shirt and a jean skirt. Mandy is sitting beside them wearing a Velvet Sky T-shirt and jeans Taylor is sitting on the floor between her legs)**

David: So girl's where's Jamie

Mandy: Poor thing is still exhausted from last night

Taylor: Yeah and Laree try not to drop her on her butt and not work her leg to hard I think she may have a pulled hamstring and her ass may still be sore

Mickie: Oh if you did what I let nympho boy do to be last night we'll both be lucky if can take a bump to the butt or back without taking pain killers for the next month

Cassie: Why are you guy's asses so sore anyway

Lilly: Cass trust me its better if you don't ask them

David: Oh she can ask Mik is gonna let her find out one day

Mikayla: Maybe I already have

Cassie: You're so bad ( Kisses Mikayla)

**Confessional:**

_Miley: So we're sitting around the studio eating lunch. Chilling you know (camera sows a split screen of everyone eating and Demi walking up the hall until she reaches the studio door) until…_

**Normal Footage:**

Demi: Hi guys

**Confessional:**

_David: Fucking Demi! (Camera shows everyone's reaction but focusing on Cassie's)_

_Cassie: Its really awkward to be sitting on your girlfriend's lap when her ex wife standing there_

_Mikayla: Why the fuck is she here! Why the fuck is my Ex wife here that's all I could think_

**Normal Footage:**

Demi: You must be Cassie (Demi holds out her hand to her) You look prettier in person

Cassie: I would take that as a complement but I think I'm to old for you seeing as turned twenty about a month ago

Demi: I deserved that

**Confessional: **

_Miley: When Cassie said that_ _ damn I was impressed_

_Lilly: I didn't think the kid had it in her_

_Cassie: Saying what I said may have been a low blow but I needed to show her I meant business_

**Normal Footage:**

Miley: What are you doing here and who the hell let you in cause they're fired !

Mandy: Yeah aren't you supposed to be in rehab or prison or something?

Demi: I deserve all the anger you guys are giving me and I admit I did terrible things to you all especially you Mikayla. But that was the drugs

David: Drugs don't make you into a pedophile Demi!

Demi: I know ok I know ok ( starting to tear up) But I'm going to prison for a year and I'm taking my punishment and I'm just here one more time begging you for forgiveness. Please forgive me

**Confessional:**

_Mikayla: So Demi wants to be forgiven. I loved that woman and she shattered me. But if she hadn't don that I never would've fell in love with Cassie_

**Normal Footage:**

Mikayla: I loved you with all my heart I was your wife. What you did shattered and disgusted me. But I can't hold that grudge forever especially now that I have a true love so I forgive you But I will never let you forget

Demi: Thank you Mandy Tay what about you

Taylor: You've pretty much lost your career and I speak for Mandy when I say that you've been punished enough without us hating you so we forgive you even though we won't let you forget it

**Confessional: (Mandy and Taylor):**

_Mandy: Tay and I don't hold grudges and she used to be or friend once _

_Taylor: So on the strength of that we forgave her_

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: I can't for my but I forgive you

Demi: What about you Dave do you forgive me

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: The hardest people Demi is going to have to convince aside from Mikayla are David Miley especially after all she said about wanting Lilly to miscarry_

**Normal Footage:**

David: You know how I feel on the surface all I see is a back stabbing junkie pedophile. But underneath that I see a girl who used to be my friend that being said I forgive you

Demi: Thank you thank you so much

David: Come here (David hugs Demi) don't make me regret this

**Confessional: **

_David: I can forgive someone who wants saving and she wants saving_

**Normal Footage:**

Demi: Miley Lilly after all I said about your child and you and your mom I don't expect you to forgive me I don't deserve it so either way I'm fine.

Miley: Demi you talked about My mom and wished our unborn son dead. For our own sakes we can't forgive you

Lilly: But for the sake of the person we want Michael to be forgive you

Demi: (Breaks Down sobbing) Thank you

**Confessional: (Miley and Lilly)**

_Miley: Demi really wanted forgiveness and we granted that to her (Camera shows Lilly and Miley hugging Demi)_

_Lilly: Yeah but we're not gonna kill the fattest calf and put a ring and a robe on her and welcome her back home(Camera show's Demi walking out of the building crying) but in time we might (Camera rolls credits)_

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's the end of that episode only two more to go . The next episode is you questions. So PM me your questions for the characters and feel free to ask them anything. Before I go I want to say please if your a fan of my power ranger stuff read and review my New fic the Adventures of Creed & Selena. Also If your a Law & Order SVU fan please please read Skin Deep. Well that's all SDR out**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey WLTV and TBL fans its me SDR. Now if you've noticed that the rest of the Season had been taken down. NOT BY ME! No the dumb admins did that. But I found a way around it Now I've had to make up most of well pretty much all the questions. Again I'm sorry about the whole story being taken down. But if you whish to complain or threaten please feel free to email the admins and remind them that without authors this site can not exist and no one would click on the adds and this site would be bankrupt and they'd be out of a job. Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters real celebs or music except my OC's enjoy**

* * *

**(Camera shows the outside of WonderLand head quarters then pans inside where David Heather Mickie, Mikayla Cassie Miley Lilly and Mandy and Taylor sitting in the studio. Miley is wearing a men's white and red Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and black men's jeans Lilly is wearing lime skinny jeans and a water melon pink tank top. Heather is wearing a sky blue V neck t-shirt and skinny jeans. Mickie is wearing a black and white team David baseball tee and a denim mini skirt. Mikayla wearing a black and white Affliction T-shirt and black Jeans her hair its natural black. Cassie is wearing an acid washed pair of cut off shorts and a camo tank top. David is wearing a green V-neck t-shirt with white graphics and dark blue jeans. Mandy is wearing a pair of white skinnies and a black glitter tank top and Taylor is wearing a cobalt three button tee shirt and a yellow straw like fedora with a blue band and faded bell bottoms)**

Miley: What's up ya'll its me Miley

Lilly: I'm Lilly

David: I'm David

Mickie: I'm Mickie

Mikayla: I'm Mikki G the gorgeous half breed

Cassie: I'm Cassie

Mandy: I'm Mandy

Taylor: I'm Tay

Heather: and I'm Heather

All: And this is Wonderland TV

Mandy: And this is the part of the season where we answer your questions and show some never before seen performance footage and exsclusives

Cassie: That's right so lets get started with our first question Miles

Miley: (Looks at the near by lap top) Ok ya'll our first question is for Mickie and Cassie from KoriAke who wants to know "_Mickie and Cassie what's it like being the newest members of the core group?_" Well girl what's it like.

Mickie: Well for me I kind of thought of it like joining a new locker room. But its like joining a new family but you know I already had Dave obviously

David: Well yeah

Mickie: I think Mandy and Tay went like can you get us free tickets

Taylor: Hey I gotta hook up I'm gonna use it

Mickie: And Miley and Mikayla just told me look you hurt our brother we kill you but all and all they welcomed me in and we are a family. Right Cassie?

Cassie: Yeah I mean had known Mandy and Tay real well from being their back up singer. I met Dave he was really cool and so were Miley and Lilly and you know I love Mikayla

Mikayla: (Kisses Cassie on the cheek) I love you too baby

Cassie: But like Mickie said we're like a family

Miley: Well with that question answered Dave Mickie you have an exclusive for the fans

David: Yeah. You all have been asking for it so me and beautiful wife are going to give it to you

Mickie: That's right a tour of our house and mom dad I'm sorry for parts of the house you're gonna see roll the footage

* * *

**Video Footage: ( Camera show's the front of David's large two story mini mansion then zooms in on the front door. The Door opens and Mickie and David are standing there in t-shirts and jeans)**

David: Good you're on time I'm David Hodges and this is my lovely wife Mickie James- Hodges

Mickie: And today you'll be getting a tour of our home so lets get going (The Camera follows David in Mickie into the den)

David: Well this our living room its where we chill when the crew is over for date night or you know entertain guest

Mickie: So when we started dating David had this room pretty much just tan so when he said I could decorate I just added some soft reds and this couch (flops on the plush Tan couch)

David: Yeah and this couch is awesome but what's really awesome is this (Points to an 80inch Flat screen) This is one of our big Tv's and what's so cool is that its HD and 3D and when you're not watching TV its a revolving work of art but lets go look at the dining room (Camera follows David and Mickie walking into the dining room with a huge Cherry wood Table) Well this is our barely used dinning room

Mickie: Yeah because its only for special occasions and we mostly eat at the kitchen table or up stairs in bed. And speaking of the kitchen lets go there now ( Camera follows David and Mickie to the modern looking kitchen David walks over to the Island )

David: Ok this is easily one of my favorite rooms in the house cause I love to cook and check it out (camera gets a close up on the counter top) this custom laid one hundred percent Carolina granite no one else has this now lets check out the fridge. (David and Mickie walk over to the fridge)

Mickie: Now everyone ask David , Mickie what do you two eat to get such great bodies ( Mickie opens the fridge and freezer doors showing fating foods and drinks) lots of junk (Dave reaches in the fridge part)

David: lets see what we got here A six pack of IBC cream soda Kool Aid left over pizza IBC Root Beer My wife's wine oh and twelve cans of Arizona fruit punch and Kiwi Strawberry flavored juice cheep and good Mickie baby what we got in the freezer (Mickie starts pulling out stuff from the freezer )

Mickie: Hot pockets , lean pockets Drumstick Ice cream cones. Edy's cookie and cream Ice cream and Jamaican beef patties must have in any home

David: We would show you the pool but its being cleaned right now and lets face it you seen one pool you've seen them all right so right now we're gonna take you down stairs to the studio and the game room so come on (Camera follows them down stairs and to the right)

Mickie: This is our game slash geek room ass you see we have the huge wrap around couch the bar and another fridge and our 64 inch flat screen this wher we chill watch the game with the girls you know play some video games

David: Yeah and as you see we got the Wii, the X-box 360, PS3, PS2 old school PS1, Oldschool Nintendo 64 a ton of Madden wrestling fighting and racing and rpg's Oh and my very own Tekken 3 Street fighter 2 Alpha and Ms. Pacman Arcade games That's part of the reason this is the geek room lets show you another reason or two (Walks over too a framed Xena and a framed Spartacus poster) Ok so Mickie and I are huge Spartacus fans we have this signed Spartacus poster by Lucy Lawless

Mickie: And this is David's Xena poster autographed by Lucy Lawless Renee O'Connor and Hudson Leik and now for the good parts (David and Mickie walk over to a cabinet with swords in it)

David: This is part of my Sword collection I've been into swords since I was little these are just few of my faves. My custom Katana and both Connor and Duncan's Katana's from the Highlander movies and Tv shows I actually had Connor's Claymore but Taylor broke it But anyway lets go to the studio(David walk over to the studio) Well studio and ass you see where keep all my awards you know a couple of platinum and plaques My first AMA for a little song called Play. Two of my eight BET awards you know my guitars my keyboards a lot of the early major Wonderland stuff was recorded here. I come down here to record Mickie comes down here to record too

Mickie: Yeah its so easy to be able to wake Dave in the middle of the night and say lets go downstairs when I get a song idea in my head. why don't we go upstairs babe

David: Right behind you (camera follows speeds up footage of David and Mickie walking upstairs and into one of bed rooms)

Mickie: This is our mini gym where we keep in shape when we're not in the mood to go drive to the gym

David: Yeah we come in her bust out some cardio hit the dumbbells and the best part is the Elyptical machine is right in front of the weights and I can check out the best ass in wrestling while I get the arms right

Mickie: (Playfully slaps David's Arms) Babe

David: Sorry onto the next room (Camera follows them down to another room) this is or dog Saber's room as (David's Huskey runs up to him) and this is my girl Saber

Mickie: and as you can see David spoils her just like he spoils

David: Well I have to take care of my women onto the next room (Camera follows David and Mickie to a room decorated in a burgundy and baige color scheme with a huge four poster California king bed in the center)

Mickie: This is our master bed room where we sleep amongst other things

David: Yeah this bed has seen its share of action but more on that later baby lets show them the closets

Mickie: Ok baby (David and Mickie walk over to and into a walk in closet)

David: This is what I like to call the show slash business slash formal closet if you look you'll see all my suits all my gators all of Mickie's gear and formal dresses

Mickie: and lets not forget ( Mickie pulls out a belt) the WWE women's championship that I won at my first wrestlmania and ( bulls out a pair of boots) the boots I wore that night I think these are my favorite boots ever but we're not done yet follow us (David and Mickie lead the camera into the Master bathroom)

David: This is our master bathroom and thing you see is our two person marble Jacuzzi bathtub I made this the center of the bathroom cause well it has a sexiness about you know you just open up the doors and bam you just have to candles lit and the bubbles ready and Mickie is just there in a towel or vice versa

Mickie: Um I don't wear towels when I do that daddy

David: Oh I know (David gives Mickie a quick kiss) Moving on We have our two person shower very fun

Mickie: And our his and her vanity tables as you can see Dave has more hair care prodcuts than me

David: Hey it keeps me Sexy But on to the next closet (Walks a few feet a another walk in closet)

Mickie: Now this closet is more our everyday and club clothes

David: Just one second look all the sneakers I have (Camera pans to all of David's shoes) Now look at Mickie's side all boots heels sandels flip flops and two pair of sneakers

Mickie: I only need two pair cause I don't really wear sneakers. But lets go to the next room (Camera follows Mickie and David into the upstairs area to a door)

David: Ok what you're about to see is a room that only our friends and my decorator and one ex have really seen

Mickie: its our adult playroom

David: Ladies and gentlemen our sexroom (David opens the door to a red and black and white room. With a black oak four poster California king bed with Red and white sheets and black pillows and couple pieces of sex furniture)

Mickie: Shall we give them the tour

David: We shall (David and Mickie walk into the room and stop) Ok first thing I got to show you Sex swing if you can't do a full sex room at least get one of these they're only like three hundred fifty dollars

Mickie: Yeah and this one was actually a bachelorette gift from my good friend Lisa Marie Varon better known to ya'll as Tara. And its actually really sturdy me and Dave can both get into it and holds us both really well. Moving on this is the toy and movie shelf (Camera shows a shelf of vibrators dildos and porn DVD's and some male toys) this where we keep almost all our toys all DVD's some of which have friends of Dave and two of his exes in them

David: Now I know what you're thinking 'OH Dave is supposed to be a sex god why do you need toy's Mickie' Well two reasons one I like to watch her do her thing and yes sometimes she likes to watch me do my thing and some times we just watch a flick and you know together

Mickie: And reason two is sometimes I'll be home alone and fingers only do so much. But these are my favorite toys (Mickie walks over to what looks like a weird saddles) this is the sybian and the Monkey rocker. I really like the Sybian because it has the remote and I like to be teased and I give the remote to Davie and wow. And I love the monkey rocker or as I call it Dave JR because the dildo I have for it is molded after David and when he's away and I get the need I just hop on and get off

David: Brillant way of putting it now on to the closet (David and Mickie walk to a Closet and open it showing it filled Lingerie and sexy costumes) This is the fantasy closet in you case you know Mickie or I wanna dress up but I think you've seen enough and by the looks in my wife's eye its gonna get x rated so yeah.

Mickie: Go (David and Mickie push the camera man out and close the door)

* * *

**Normal Footage (Camera show's Mickie Blushing):**

Mickie: Mom dad I'm sorry

David: Ok onto the next question

Mikayla: Ok this question is for Heather from bbstarr704 and they want to know: _What's the status of yours and Hosea's relationship?_

Lilly: Well mom what's your relationship with Hosea

Heather: Well if you most know Hosea Chanchez and I are in a casual relationship and we want to keep it that way

Miley: Well spoken Heather well before we do the next question Dave why don't you que in the next exclusive

David: Well we recently did a night club show in my home state of South Carolina in Greenvile at Ground Zero. Anyway here's my wife singing her song _Make Me Feel Like A Woman._ Something I do on a regular basis

* * *

**Video Footage** **: (Mickie walks out on stage in a gold and tan Halter top black leggings and tan knee high boots as the music is playing):**

Mickie: This song is for all my ladies who want it done right c'mon:

Verse 1:

Well I've been known to get a little dirty ( Stomps her feet and pats her hip to the beat)

These arent the gentlest of hands

I can slap take out a beer when I get thirsty

Oh yeah I can

I work harder than a lady oughta have to

I aint complainin' thats just life

But when I come home through that door boy I expect you

To do a whole lot more than hold me tight (Runs her hand up her thigh)

Chorus:

Make me feel like a woman (Takes the mic off the stand flips her and rocks her ips to the beat)

Get in touch with the soft side of me

I dont just want you to love me

I mean for you to set me free

No dont you hold back nothin'

Leave me more than satisfied

Make me feel like a woman

And Ill show you what a real woman feels like

Verse: 2

Well Ill spell it out so you dont have to wonder (points to a guy in the crowd while rocking to the beat)

What it is that really turns me on

Baby I aint tryin' to steal your thunder (Runs her hand up her thigh)

Its the lightinin' I want

I may not be God's gift to creation

But I know how to make you think I am

So whats it gonna be boy, time's a wastin' (Fake looking at a watch)

If you really wanna feel like a man

Chorus: (Flips her hair and rocks the beat)

Verse 3:

No dont you hold back nothin' (Claps and rocks to the Beat)

And I promise Ill hold on tight

Make me feel like a woman

And Ill show you what a real woman feels like

* * *

**Normal Footage: **

David: baby did I ever tell you I love when you sing that song

Mickie: You love every song I sing

David: True (Pecks Mickie's lips) Well on to the next question and this one is from LUV4_Maylor619 and they want to know: _Mandy Taylor Since it has come out that you two used to be in a relationship with Hayley Williams and are now in one with Jamie "Velvet Sky"Szantyr whose the better gf Jamie or Hayley? _ You know what good question

Miley: Yeah I'd like to know that too

Mickie: So do I

Mandy: Ok ok here's the deal about we don't think either one is better. Both Jamie and Hayley are different people.

Taylor: Yeah and as of right now Jamie is the only one we're with right now so she is what maters right now

Cassie: Well said but since we are on Mandy and Taylor . Lets Take a look at what happened when Taylor trained for a house show with Mickie and Jamie

* * *

**Video Footage: ( Camera shows Mandy Taylor Mickie Jamie and David in work out clothes going into a small collage basketball arena)**

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: So Taylor came up with this Idea to team up with Jamie aka Velvet against me and ODB at a house show tonight. I really don't think she's thought this through_

* * *

**Normal Footage: ( Shows Tay in the ring stretching with Mickie and Jamie)**

Jamie: Tay are you sure you want to do this I mean this match wasn't announced

Taylor: Jamie I'll be fine

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: I'm so excited I can't wait to get in the ring_

_Mandy: I love my wife but sometimes she gets to over excited and doesn't think of all the angles_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: Ok whose gonna teach me the match you or Laree

Jamie: Well actually Jessica is gonna teach you the match

Taylor: Jessica?

Mickie: Yo Jess you ready ! (ODB Walks out in afthletic shorts and a tank to)

Jessica: Yeah I'm Ready

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: I picked Jessica aka ODB to teach Tay the Match because I trust her and I wouldn't want to slip up by hurting her (Camera shows Tay and ODB getting in the ring)_

_Taylor: I just hope ODB goes easy on me_

_David: Tay's gonna get hurt that's all I can think _

* * *

**Normal Footage: **

Taylor: Ok So how do you want to start cause Jamie and Laree have been teaching some stuff

Jessica: Ok lets do collar and elbow into a hip toss

Taylor: Alright (Taylor and ODB lock up and ODB gives here a hip toss nearly throwing her cross the ring)

* * *

**Confessional: **

_Taylor: So Jessica gives me a giant hip toss_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Jessica: You ok? (Taylor does a hip up)

Taylor: Yep

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: Ok so that bump knocked the wind out of me but can't let them know that_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Taylor: Ok Jessica I'll go for a clothesline then give me a big arm drag and I'll roll through an come back with a cross body then give me a back breaker

Jessica: Alright Kid

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: So Tay gets up and starts calling the match (Shows a clip of Tay hitting ODB with a Drop kick)_

_Mandy: I Must Say I'm impressed with Tay's skill (Shows Tay hitting Jessica with a thez press)_

_Mickie: Tay's a good worker of course I'm a great teacher_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Shows Jessica lying on the mat and Tay going to the top rope)**

Jamie: Tay what the hell are you doing

Taylor: Trust me

* * *

**Confessional:**

_David: So Taylor decides to give us all a collective heart attack by going to the top rope_

_Mandy: Right away I go into panic mode_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mandy: Taylor Calaway get off of there right now !

Taylor: Ok (Taylor jumps off the top rope and hits a shooting star press on Jessica)

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Mickie: So Taylor does an amazing shooting star press I've been wrestling just over twelve years and I can't do that_

_David: How in the hell did she do that_

* * *

**Normal Footage: (Shows David and Mandy looking at Jamie and Mickie)**

Jamie: Hey we didn't teach her that

Mandy: We she ain't doing that tonight

* * *

**Confessional:**

_Taylor: I guess I just full of surprises (Video Footage ends)_

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie I still don't know how you learned that

Taylor: Old Billy Kidman tapes mostly On to the next question

Heather: Oh this one's for David and its a two parter that hast to do with Mickie. Anyway Lisa6989 wants to know: _Rating your public relationships on a_ _sexual basias 1 being the best seven being the worst how would you rate your partners and will you and Mickie ever do a duet?_

Mickie: Well answer the question

David: Ok well obviously I married number one and I'd say that if weren't married. Number two I have to say Annie Cruz only because she could squirt like a fire hose umm Number three would be Sasha Number four would be Bri Bella Number five Nikki Bella Number six Keri Hilson and Number seven Brooke Hogan so lame

Mandy: Yeah?

David: Yeah and as for the duet situation. We need to find the right song right babe

Mickie: Right we have to find a song that fits us both you know something that say David and Mickie but since we're on Music lets take a look at my man performing his song _Fast Car _at our Ground Zero show one of my favorites

* * *

**Show Footage: ( shows David standing on stage with his Keytar playing a Prince type tune wearing a pair black jeans and white sleeveless t-shirt with red graphics and a headset mic) **

David: I want all the Sexy Ladies to Stand up come on!

Verse 1:

Baby, you just a little sweet for me

Aw, baby, I don't know if you got what I need ( Points to a girl)

And I wanna love ya, baby

I wanna show ya there's nobody like me

And I trust ya, baby

I need a bad girl, you just too good for me

Chorus:

I need a fast car (fast car) (Walks around stage shaking hands with girls)

Candy coated red

Drive me all night and park it in my bed

I need a fast car (fast car)

I wanna see it zoom

Racetrack waiting in my bedroom (Stops at the corner and gives a pelvic thrust)

Show me the green light

(Oooh, oooh, oooh)

Show me the green light

(Oooh, oooh, oooh)

Show me the green light

(Oooh, oooh, oooh)

Show me the green light

(Oooh, oooh, oooh)

Verse 2:

Baby, I hope you save a little piece for me ( Drops to one knee in front of a girl and sings to her)

(Girl, I wanna get to know ya

I've got so much I could show ya)

And girl, call me when ya want me to pull you up to speed

(Girl, I really want to be your baby)

And I wanna love ya, sweet thing

I wanna show ya there's nobody like me

And I trust ya, lady

I need a bad girl and you're just to good for me, baby (Gets up and starts walking the stage again)

Chorus: (Stops and winds his hips)

Bridge 1:

She's a pretty car, nice seats, cooler than my AC (Hops off stage and goes through the crowd)

Chrome wheels, perfect dash, racin' brakes, good on gas

She looks good when she's out on the road

But, I'm livin fast and I'm trying to lose control

Is it with you, is it with you, is it with you, or someone else

Is it with you, is it with you, is it with you, or someone else

Is it with you, is it with you, is it with you, or someone else (Ooh, ooh, ooh)

Is it with you, is it with you, is it with you, or someone else (Ooh, ooh, ooh) (Gets back on stage)

Chorus:

Bridge 2:

If you're sittin' on them 24's,(Stands back to back with the keyboard player)

I wanna see you make it go

Round and round and up and down

I said, if you're sittin' on them 24's,

I wanna see you drop it low

Round and round and up and down

Fast car

I need fast car

I need fast car

I need fast car

Chorus: (Ends song and footage)

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

Mickie: You look so handsome when you sing Mr. Hodges

David: Why thank you Mrs. Hodges (David and Mickie Kiss)

Miley: Aww so cute next question and its for all of us JennyMyko21 wants to know : _How is the NASCAR team going & where do you all see yourselves in ten years?: _That's a great question Well speaking for me from the business side of things I hope that in the next ten years that Wonderland ENT is that we become media giants. I mean I don't want just music I want NASCAR I want to see Wonderland ENT with Oscars and Dave and I are working on TV shows you know world domination pretty much yeah world domination

Lilly: I couldn't agree more with my wife we'd all like to be in the place like we tour cause we want to not cause we need too not cause we have too. As for our personal lives another kid or two so MD needs playmates What about you guys

David: Like my little sis said world domination I mean I got Division -1 popping off I got a fregrence in the work we may open up an Omega Star store. Um I may either Play Black Panther or Luke Cage in the next Avengers they let me read for both parts. Umm When the NASCR Team takes off we may branch out into MMA sponsorship. Like Miley said we are planning some TV shows. I may write a movie for Mickie and me sky's the limit I know Mickie and I may be ready to have some kids soon

Mickie: Yeah David and I want a Family and in about ten years I'll be retired and raising horses maybe getting in the ring here and their

Mandy: Well I hope for the same thing World Domination and Family you know and if we have a girlfriend at the time hopefully she's our live in girlfriend and is comfortable enough to help with the kids

Taylor: Yeah and as far as our business side goes We may do some more TV stuff and a Movies as a matter of fact I'm going to be doing some voice over work for the new Sailor Moon as well as Mandy and I's cartoon

Mikayla: Well ten years from now business wise you know its been said world domination I'm in talks to design my own line of watches I was offered a role on Tyler Perry's show for better or worst. Dave and I aren't supposed to mention this but they're bringing our characters back on _The Game_ and we may get a spin off. And as Far as personal goes you know ten years form now as long as I have my girl and our fam I'll be good

Cassie: Well ten years from now I just want my girl my career that'd be cool

Lilly: What about you mom?

Heather: professional hot grandma

Miley: Ok next question this one is for Me Davie Mik and Tay Luv4Syndicate writes and wants to know: _ Loved the rerelease of LLH but I'm curious what to expect from the Alters mixtape and since Taylor has joined the group how do you all see your selves in the traditional R&B Group/ boy band roles?_: Ok well first for our fans that don't know Alters is our upcoming mixtape that features us as our Alter ego. Mine being Lingerie (Camera shows a picture with Miley wearing a short boyish black wig the same length as Mikayla's real hair and a fake eye brow ring)

David: My alter ego Armondoe Skye (Camera shows a picture David with a blue streak in his hair wearing Faux silver diamond studded plugs in his ears)

Mikayla: My alter Angelica "Angie C' Costa (Camera shows Mik with her hair its natural brown wereing "Nerd" glasses and a western style shirt)

Taylor: And my alter Paris Monroe (Shows a picture of Taylor wearing a black asymmetrical wig with blue and pink streaks and almost Gaga like make up)

Miley: And what you can expect is a lot of nasty and suggestive song we wouldn't put on our other albums a lot of Strip club like music

David: Yeah and I think I speaking in terms of how we fit in the Boy Band terms is that Miley and are the Sexy ones but I think its like I'm more the JC and she's Justin Mik's the bad boy and Tay's the cute one but since we're on the subject of Tay and the Alters mixtape I say we show you some more ground zero footage Tay do the honors

Taylor: Here's me or should I say Paris Monroe preforming _Eat My Cookie_

* * *

**Video Footage: (Camera shows Taylor walking on stage in her Paris wig wearing a girls acid washed distressed denim vest a pink zebra print bra top and a pair of sheer nearly see through very tight leggings that are solid pink on the right side and pink and white zebra on the left)**

Taylor/ Paris: (Someone in the crowd yells I love you Taylor as the beat start) Taylor ? oh no sweetheart my name is Paris lego

Verse 1:

If you want a treat my cookie is vanilla. her cookie (walks around stage swinging her hips to the beat)

Might be sweet but my cookie is killa.

My bakery is open late. you know where the goodies at.

Patty cake patty cake watch me shake my goodies-ness . (Turns and does a little booty pop)

I know that you wanna taste my cookie it's so yummy. (Does a pelvic thrust)

Let me put it in your face you're looking kinda hungry. (Teases like she's gonna pull down the front of her leggings)

Chocolate chip, raisin, oreo, peanut butter.

My cookie be tastin better than these others. (Shakes her pelvis in a girl's face)

I know that you wanna bite come and get a nibble. (Backs away and back to center stage)

When you licking on my cookie yeah it kinda tickles.

Gettin drunk, clubbin, fist pumpin like snookie.( Does a fist pump)

I need some lovin come and eat my cookie.

Chorus:

I know that you wanna taste my cookie it's so yummy, (Dances a around shaking her ass and pelvis to the beat)

Cookie it's so yummy, cookie cookie it's so yummy.

I need me some loving come and eat my cookie, eat my cookie, eat eat my cookie.

I know that you wanna taste my cookie it's so yummy,

Cookie it's so yummy, cookie cookie it's so yummy.

I need me some loving come and eat my cookie, eat my cookie, eat eat my cookie. ( prlvic thrust to the crowd)

Verse 2:

Snicker doodle sweetie pie I get it from my moms. (Kind of grabs herself)

My cookie delicious like the

All the girls are haters cause I got they loves fanatizing me. (Does a wind in a circle)

With so much flavor yeah my cookie is so appetizing.

Cookie fresh baked, so warm and so soft serve it to you ( Teases like she may pull her pants down)

On a plate like Kit kat I break you off covered in sprinkles, caramel, and whipped cream.

Bring out some banana too, now we do it big things

Cookie so addicting you'll be craving more. (Walks around swinging her hips)

I'll dress up like a girl scout now and deliver to your door.

In the kitchen baking getting ready for dessert.

Make sure you wear an apron or you'll get it on your shirt.(Runs her hand quickly between her legs and licks it)

Chorus: (Towards the end drops down on her knees

Bridge:

Eat eat my cookie and don't leave a crum. ( moves her pelvis and hips and abdomen like she's riding someones face

Bang on this beat till the police come. [4x]

Chorus (Ends song and video)

* * *

**Normal Footage:**

David: Ok and all the Maylor merchandise is being pulled from Walmart right about now (Everyone laughs)

Mandy: Whatever Next question

Mikayla: ok RealChaosBoy wants to know: _I remember hearing that Demi Mandy and Lilly were forming a female version of the Syndicate after the Amusement park tour is that true and if so why didn't it happen? And do you ever see Demi rejoining Wonderland and the core group seeing as you've forgiven her._

Miley: Ok yes we had planned to do something like that but we were already starting work on Lilly's album and heather had come back into our lives

Lilly: Plus after the album was ready Demi's partying started getting out of control and Mandy and Tay stated work on there comic and cartoon

Mikayla: As for letting her back on the label and back in the core group you never know one day down the line you may see a Wonderland family reunion tour

David: Yeah I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not pissed at her a little bit but she has a lot of work to do for us to fully trust her again But moving on we are gonna take you Back to ground zero with a special performance by Lilly

Lilly: Yeah heres is me testing out a song from My upcoming R&B album here is _1+1_

* * *

**Video Footage: (Camera shows Lily onstage wearing a red off the shoulder top with silver graphics and black skinny jeans and red boots holding her red burst Ibanez electric guitar)**

Lilly: Ok ya'll I'm gonna do a song that's gonna be on my new album its about someone very special this is _1+1_ (Lilly starts strumming the opening chords)

Verse 1:

If I ain't got nothing

I got you

If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)

'Cause I got it with you

I don't know much about algebra (but I know)

One plus one equals two

And it's me and you

That's all we'll have when the world is through ('cause baby)

Chorus:

We ain't got nothing without love

Darling you got enough for the both of us (so come on baby)

Make love to me

When my days look low

Pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me

So when the world's at war

That our love will heal us all (right now baby)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh

Make love to me

Verse 2:

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I

I've been shot by you (hey)

And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope

That I'm gon' die by you (hey)

And I don't know much about fighting but I

I know I will fight for you (hey)

And just when I ball up my fist I realize

I'm laying right next to you baby

Chorus 2:

We ain't got nothing but love

And darling you got enough for the both of us

Make love to me

When my days look low

Pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me

So when the world's at war

That our love will heal us all (help me let down my guard)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh

Make love to me (me, me, me, me)

( Lilly's Guitar Solo ends song and Video footage)

* * *

**Normal Footage: **

David: I just want to say I wish wouldn't have let you talk me into selling that song to you Lil

Lilly: Well you did big guy

Miley: Anyway onto our last two questions and the first one is for all of us from WyldKev1099 he wants to know: _Aside from Dave are any of you friends with pornstars?_: I think I can speak for Lil and me when I say we're not we know a few through Dave but I wouldn't say we were friends

Mandy: Well Tay and I went to highschool with Joanna Angel unfortunately

Taylor: Ugh let it go if it wasn't for her I wouldn't of known I liked girls

Mandy: But she's always trying to get us in her movies it creeps me out

Mikayla: Well I'm friends with Lily Cade she was an extra in my video for Pretty boy swag

Cassie: Why didn't you tell me that I love Lily's movies! Not that I watch porn that much Next question

Mickie: Ok last question and SHMHRockStarr wants to know: _Miley Lilly what's_ _the biggest change since becoming parents_:

Miley: Lack of sex and sleep

Lilly: Yeah don't get us wrong we love our son more important to us than anything and its not like sex is the most important thing in our marriage its just well we're kind of nymphos

Miley: Nymphos who like sleep but I wouldn't trade it for any thing. But that's all the time we have we're gonna leave you with Mik Dave Tay and I doing a song from the first our last album called _Made Love Lately_ at Ground Zero peace yall

* * *

**Video Footage** ( Camera Shows Miley standing stage wearing a light blue V neck and light blue jeans with David and Mikayla sitting Mikayla is wearing a yellow and black stripe V- neck and black jeans and yellow and black sneakers David is wearing his out from before and so is Taylor minus the wig as the music to their song starts)

Intro: Miley

Come inside, I know what you want (Walks to the front of the Stage while David Mikayla and Tay do choreogphy following behind her)

Yeah, wait, before we do that

I just wanna tell you something

Wonderland Syndicate, are you listening?

Verse 1 Miley:

Hello lady, I'm glad you came (Grabs a girl's hand and Kisses it)

I can tell you we're on the same page ( hops off the stage and Dance with the girl)

You want it like I do, ready to get into

Some good love ( takes off her shirt leaving her in just her wife beater and jeans)

I'll let you have it, I'll make you last it

You never know what's gonna happen next

This ain't your usual thing that you used to

Type of sex ( hops back up on stage and goes into choreography matching the chorus)

[Chorus:]

Baby I love the way that you touch me (

Tonight we gonna set the stage yeah

I just can't get enough, baby I'm burning up

But I just got one question for you baby

Tell me, have you made love lately?

I just wanna know if we can take a moment

To get it right, We got all night

Have you made love lately, tell me?

Have you made, tell me?

Have you made, tell me?

Have you made love?

Verse 2: David:

I just begin to, experiment you (Walks forward taking his shirt off leaving him bare chested except his tattoos)

Baby I think I found the formula (wipes his sweat with the shirt and tosses it)

There's so much energy, I feel the chemistry between us

Verse 3: Mikayla:

From your reaction, I see the passion (Pulls her shirt behind her head showing her abs and tattoos)

This whole experience is something new (Un buttons her pants)

Long as I serve my purpose, wanna be of service to you, baby

Chorus: (Choreography)

Verse 4: Taylor:

See now that I've got you here (Walks to the front of the stage taking her vest off)

There's not too many things that I wanna say

Actions speaks so much louder than words babe

I'm telling you

Verse 5: Miley & Mikayla:

Miley:

Cause I just wanna take my time(Stands side by side with Mikayla)

And girl I wanna do you right, oh right

Mikayla:

There's one thing that's been on my mind

Have you baby, have you made love

Both:

Have you made love, I just wanna know

Have you made love, have you made love

Chorus: (Ends Song and credits roll)

* * *

**A/N: Hey folks that's it but fear not one more chapter hope you enjoyed it. Peace and love SDR out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What up TBL lovers Its finally here the last official episode of this season WLTV and its a concert special but this one will be a bit different as I will include backstage footage after each set and during Mikayla's set so lets get going**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any music here  
**

* * *

**Stables Center: (camera shows an elaborate stage with a cat walk being built in fast speed black and white footage. The camera shows footage of Mikala Doing Sound check then cuts to David getting a hair cut. Then cuts to Cassie picking out an outfit for her set. Then cuts to footage of fans starting to come into the arena. Then cuts to David Mikayla and Cassie praying with road crew Then shows Cassie her hair in natural curl dressed in a puple sequin zipper tank and black faux leather skinny jeans with a with a swirl pattern in them and purple Chuck Taylor boots kissing Mikayla before running out on stage and grabbing the mic off its stand as her band starts playing her song **_**Hello Cold World **_ **with longer intro**_**)**_

Intro: (Walking around the stage):

What up Cali its good to be home lets party!

Verse 1:

I feel happy, I feel sad, I feel like running through the walls (skips / runs across the stage stopping at the right corner shaking hands with fans)

I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided, I don't know who I am

Well maybe I'm not perfect, at least I'm working on it(Skips/runs to the left side and does the same)

20 is like the worst idea that I've ever had

It's too much pain, it's too much freedom, what should I do with this? (Runs and slides to edge of the Cat walk on her knees shaking hands with the fans)

It's not the way you plan it, it's how you make it happen

Yeah, it's how you make it happen

Chorus:

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) (Gets up and Jumps and Dances around the Stage)

And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best with everything I'll never have

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) (Grabs A stack of pre autographed fribes and starts pitching them into the crowd)

And it's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around

Hello cold world

Whoa oh oh

Whoa oh oh

Verse 2:

Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up (Stands at the edge of the Stage and pointing at the crowd)

They look good, and they feel wild, but it will never be enough

You say you're really hurtin, at least you're feeling something (Tosses her hair before truning and falling back into the crowd)

We can hope and we can pray that everything will work out fine (Fans put her back on stage)

But you can't just stay down on your knees, the revolution is outside (Skips/runs around the stage)

You wanna make a difference, get out and go begin it

Whoa, get out and go begin it

Chorus 2:

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world) (Jumps around pumping her fist to the music )

And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)

And It's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around

Hello cold world...

Bridge:

Oh oh... (kneels down touching fans hands)

(Oh oh...) Don't need my eyes open... wide

(Oh oh...) I just wanna feel something

Cassie: (Points to her bass player) Ladies and gents Ms. Sandy Oh

[ Bass Guitar solo] (Puts the mic back on the stand)

Chorus 3:

Such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)(Jumps in place as the song ends)

And I can't get out, so I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have

It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)

And It's got me down, but I'll get right back up, as long as its spins around (spins around)

Whoa oh oh

Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)

Whoa oh oh

Whoa oh oh (Hello cold world)

Cassie: RENEGADE! (Band starts Cassie's song _Renegade _and Cassie throws her head back and forth to the beat while holding the mic on the stand)

Verse 1:

And the grass wasn't green enough here (Rocks to the beat)

After watering it with my tears

I'm not sure where you went(Takes the mic off the stand holding it with one hand and dances a little)

Now we are just past tense

And the snakes, they are slithering in (mimes snakes)

Chasing me to my end

I can't say where that is

I'm running again(Pushes the mic Stand over and breaks into a run)

Chorus:

And when I get there(Runs up the side of one of the amps and does a fan kick)

It won't be far enough

I'm a renegade(Runs over to the drum kit and pick up a beach ball and kicks it into the crowd)

It's in my blood

If ever I get there (Jumps around dancing across the stage)

It won't be fast enough

I'm a renegade

I always was

Verse 2:

Well, the spark never lit up a fire(Walks to the edge of the Cat walk Struting)

Though I tried and tried and tried

The wind came through your lungs(Leans over into the crowd dancing a bit)

A hurricane from your tongue

I'll keep your secrets with me

Right behind my teeth(Bites at a fan)

Your anger, your anchor

But I'll sail much further on, ah, on

Chorus:

And when I get there (Jumps around on the catwalk motioning for the fans to join her)

It won't be far enough

I'm a renegade

It's in my blood

If ever I get there

It won't be fast enough

I'm a renegade

I always was

Bridge:

I'll keep running (Dances backwards away from the edge of the Cat walk)

I'll keep running again, keep running

I'll keep running, running, running

Keep running, running, running (Stands with her head coked back singing and holding her notes out)

Chorus:

Oh, when I get there (Runs and cartwheels across the stage)

It won't be far enough

I'm a renegade (Dances around the stage)

It's in my blood

If ever I get there

It won't be fast enough(Puts the mic back on the stand and finishes the song)

I'm a renegade

It's in my blood

I'm a renegade

I always was (Crowd Cheers with a deafening roar )

Cassie: She's So Gone! (The Band Starts to play her _Song She's So Gone_)

Verse 1:

Insecure (Stands there patting her hip and dancing swaying to the beat)

In her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away ( makes a breaking motion with her hands)

Learned to fly(Does a flying motion)

If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

Chorus:

She's so gone(leans back holding the mic stand )

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around(picks up the Mic stand and walks around holding it as she sings)

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

Verse 2:

Here I am(Continues to walk around stage holding the mic stand)

This is me

And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be (flexes her arm)

Are you shocked?

Are you mad?

That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

Chorus:

She's so gone(Stands back to back with her guitar player)

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

Verse 3:

She's so gone away(Walks to the middle of the cat walk doing a kick as she does)

Like history

She's so gone

Baby, this is me, yeah

Chorus:

She's so gone(Stands in one spot on the catwalk dancing and singing until song ends)

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

(That's so over now)

She's so gone

(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

Cassie: (Stage hand brings her an open bottle of water and she takes a sip as the crowd cheers) Thank you LA! Its great to be back home in Cali! (Fans cheer) Now before I go I'm gonna do a song that you helped make a huge hit. (Fans cheer) So if you know it sing along this is _I Miss You_ (The lights dim as the band starts to play _I Miss You_)

Verse 1:

Thought I heard your voice yesterday(Sways to the beat of the music

Then I turned around to say that I loved you

then I realized

that it was just my mind (Takes the Mic off the Stand and walks around the stage with a spot light following her as she shakes hands with the fans)

playing tricks on me...

It seems colder lately at night

and I try to sleep with the lights on

Everytime the phone rings

I pray to God it's you

I just can't believe [just can't believe]

That we're through...

Chorus:

i miss you [i miss you...]

Theres no other way to say it

And I,And I can't deny it.

i miss you [i miss you...] (kneels and kisses a girls hand)

It's so easy to see

i miss you and me...

Verse 2:

Is it done and over this time? (Stands center stage)

Have we really change our minds? (Holds the mic out for the crowd to sing along)

Bout each others love...

all the feelings that we used to share...

I refuse to believe that you don't care.

Chorus:

i miss you [i miss you...](Walks back to the cat walk)

Theres no other way to say it

And I,And I can't deny it.

i miss you [i miss you...]

It's so easy to see

i miss you and me...

[Bridge:]

I've got to gather my senses together [Gather](Does a spin and Drops to one knee)

I've been through worse kinds of weather(Slowly pulls herself up)

If it's over now [over now]

be strong [be strong]

I can't believe that you're gone...

I've got to carry on. (Puts the mic on the stand and finishes the song)

Chorus:

i miss you [i miss you...]

It's driving me crazy

I don't want to live without you.

i miss you [i miss you...]

It's so easy to see

i miss you and me...

Cassie: Thank You LA! (Cassie Takes bow and walks off stage)

* * *

**Backstage Footage: (Camera show's black and White footage of a sweat soaked Cassie sitting on a production crate drinking a bottle of water)**

_Cassie: I'm still shaking from all the adrenaline… You know the guys told me that you haven't done your job onstage unles you leave drenched and I did my job tonight…can't wait till the next show_

* * *

**Arena**** Footage(The drum beat to **_**We Will Rock**_** plays as the words Team David Flash over and over again to the beat. The crowd begins to chant along as smoke fills the stage as well Male and Female Dancers Dressed in mix of punk hip hop and biker style come out on stage from out of the middle of the group Mickie walks dressed in cropped white t-shirt cut around the neck and sleeves and along the back with her symbol spray painted in red on the front. A pair of black leather short shorts over torn red fishnets. Black knee high boots with her hair braided on the sides into a Fohawk . She walks to the edge of the cat walk and stands there in a bad girl pose sjust a the lights start to Strobe and David starts to raise up behind her dressed in in a sleevles punk /biker denim jacket with spikes on the shoulders collar and bottom him with a picture of a dragon and warrior written Chinese. A sleeveless red graphic Tee black jeans black boots black fingerless gloves a belt with shell casing on it and his custom sunglasses with a silver frame and a headset mic as the beat to his new song **_**Burnin Up**_** starts )**

Intro:

Burn, burnin up, I got er, got er burnin up(Slowly Raises up from under the stage as the dancers go into choreography as two pyro blast go off)

Burn, burnin up, I got er, got er burnin up

Burn, burnin up, I got er burnin up (Walks up two Mickie )

Verse 1:

Just one look in your direction, we made a connection (Walks around Mickie flirting with her with his eyes)

Not a connection we once had, you and me somewhere sweatin'

You look like a lotta, trouble but I gotta (Leans into Mickie like he's gonna kiss her)

See what kind of trouble you are (Mickie Pushes him away and starts walking to the beat up the stage with David following her)

With that big bass a boomin', lights low and assumin'(Mickie looks over he shoulder and laughs at him)

You see bodies movin', but you do see what they doin(David moves sleekly in front of Mickie making her back away from him)

Gotta make my way over, as I'm getting closer

I can feel the heat, coming off you as I approach ya(Mickie Turns and David Grabs her pulls her to him)

Chorus:

Baby I... can't... decide... if I live... or die(Goes into a mix of Ballroom a Choreographed moves)

But I... know... tonight I want that fire in your eyes

Girl I... can't... decide... if I live... or die

But I... know... tonight I want that fire in your eyes

Verse 2:

And I'm caught in seduction, from introduction(Spins Mickie So her back is to him as they grind a bit)

Taking shots of that red, takin' that burn like it's nothin'(Feels up Mickie)

Body made for sinning, accustomed to winnin'

I know she might be the death of me (right from the beginning) (Mickie pushes David down and walks away)

But I don't care (don't care) (But David Gets up and slides on his knees in front Mickie

Let me tell you, baby, I ain't never scared (Kisses her belly button before Mickie pushes him away)

So where you goin' I wanna be there(Gets up and starts following her tossing his glasses to the crowd)

Really wanna get to know ya, And I can feel the heat, coming off you as you come closer (Grabs her)

Chorus:

Baby I... can't... decide... if I live... or die(Goes into the mix of Ballroom and Choreagraphy)

But I... know... tonight I want that fire in your eyes

Girl I... can't... decide... if I live... or die

But I... know... tonight I want that fire in your eyes

Verse 3:

I wanna put your fire with my smooth(picks Mickie and she wraps her legs around him and leans back as David slowly spins)

Said I wanna put your heat with my cool (Sets Mickie down and dips her)

I don't know what to do with me and you(Spins her around slowly)

I don't know what to do with me and you( Pulls Mickie Close and kisses her)

Bridge:

Burn burnin' up... got her got her burnin' up (got her burnin' up... hey) (Goes into a highly elaborate ballroom like routine filled with lifts)

Burn burnin' up... got her got her burnin' up (got her burnin' up... ohh)

Burn burnin' up... got her got her burnin' up (said I got her burnin' up. hey)

Burn burnin' up... got her got her burnin' up (OH)

Chorus:

Baby I... can't... decide... if I live... or die (Goes into the earlier Choreography from earlier)

But I... know... tonight I want that fire in your eyes

Girl I... can't... decide... if I live... or die

I... can't... decide... if I live... or die

But I... know... tonight I want that fire in your eyes

I... can't... decide... if I live... or die

But I... know... tonight I want that fire in your eyes (Song Ends with David and Mickie posed in a kiss and the Stage lights go down as the fans cheer then come back on with a red spot light shinning down on David and Mickie as the music for his cover of Prince's _Darling _Nikki starts and Mickie starts to grind him )

Verse 1:

I knew a girl named nikki (softly nips at Mickie's neck while running his hands up her body)

I guess u could say she was a sex fiend

I met her in a hotel lobby(Runs his hand over Mickie's crotch with her over his as her free hand grips the back of his neck)

Masturbating with a magazine

She said how'd u like 2 waste some time

And I could not resist when I saw little nikki grind (Starts to Sexually grind and kiss each other With Mickie Turning and dropping down do to David's Crotch as She rips his Jacket off and tosses it on the ground as the lights strobe to the beat)

Verse 2:

She took me 2 her castle (Mickie pushes David onto the ground and straddles him

And I just couldnt believe my eyes(Rakes her nails over his shirt then reaches into her top and pulls out a pair of Handcuffs)

She had so many devices

Everything that money could buy(She handcuffs his hands above head)

She said sign your name on the dotted line

The lights went out

And nikki started 2 grind (Mickie Pretty much dry humps and makes out with to the beat)

Nikki

Verse 3:

The castle started spinning (Continues To dry hump and kiss David to the music riping his Shirt in half in the process)

Or maybe it was my brain

I can't tell u what she did 2 me(Rips her Shrit off showin the black demi bra she was wearing and starts kissing down his peck and abs)

But my body will never be the same

Her lovin will kick your behind(Starts dry humping him again and un doing the handcuffs )

Oh, shell show u no mercy

But shell shonuff shonuff show u how 2 grind(lights strobe to the beat before going dark giving Mickie time to run off stage)

Darlin nikki

Verse 4:

Woke up the next morning (David gets up and starts walking around stage looking exhausted and confused tossing what's left of his shirt to the crowd)

Nikki wasn't there

I looked all over and all I found

Was a phone number on the stairs(picks up a slip of paper left on the stage)

It said than funky time

Call me up whenever u want 2 grind

Oh, nikki, ohhhh (Starts mimicking prices dance moves to the song to finish it out)

Bridge:

Come back nikki, come back

Your dirty little prince

Wanna grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind (Song ends and the stage lights go back to normal and the crowd cheers as David stands on stage sweating and shirtless as he take off his headset mic and a stage tech takes it from him and hands him a hand held mic and he puts his jacket back on)

David: LA give it up for the sexiest woman in the universe my wife Mickie James (Fans cheer) LA lets get two things straight One I'm not just gonna do my songs but I will Take ya'll back (Fans Cheer) two and this is most important and I need to know a straight answer Ladies can I be nasty (All the female fans scream yeah) now that's settled Lets Take it back to 08! And want to See all ya'll up off your asses DJ hit that track! (David's song _I Bet Starts)_

Intro:

I bet that you can wine slow take it down low shawtay wut u waiting on(Jumps up and down hyping the Crowd)

I bet that you can wine fast you got all that ass on you now wut u think im bout to do

Verse 1:

Hey, money on deck for the dime(Runs across the stage shaking hands with fans)

Make it pop for me i betchu can wine

Look back at it cuz shorty your to fine

Lil mama got a fatty im lovin ya waste line

Just like that im get them dollaz if ya wine (runs up the Cat walk shaking fans hands and stands at the edge hyping the crowd up)

Twurk that nasty drop it a few times

Spot light flash me baby your my kind

A lil bit of classy workin thats fine

I like it fast I dont mind if its slow

I got plenty of cash if you take it down low

Call it music ma just wat are you waitin for

Wat it do get it fast im the man wit the doe

Shorty gon' get it like your ready for the pole

aint no limit thanksgivin im givin you bankrolls

Since your back stage in it i see it its all swoll

Give it just one minute i betcha you get yours

Hook:

You can get up off that wall shawty come and make it pop for me(come and make it pop for me) (Reaches into the crowd and pulls blonde girl from the crowd)

And I bet you move it so good and thats just somethin that i gots to see(sumthin that i gots to see) (Starts Dancing with the girl)

Chorus:

I bet that you can wine slow take it down low shawty wut you waiting on (thats something that i gots to see)

I bet that you can wine fast you got all that ass on you now wutchu think im bout to do (Helps the girl back into the crowd

Verse 2:

Hey you wanna bet girl (Runs over to edge of the right side of the Stage and reaches out and kisse a girl's hand)

I see you been blessed by your set girl

All that below your waist and your dress girl

I wanna know wat it look like wet girl (Lets go of the girls hand and Starts bouncing to the beat)

If your strippin while im tippin

Henney sippin call it big pimpin

Keep it flippin i aint trippin

Girl dem jeans rippin cuz your thick and

Ring the alarm cuz lil mama your on

Drunk in the truck so i take you back home

Cant even front imma say you da bomb

Look how you suck wit that ring in ya tounge

I just wanna show em watcha waitin on

I can see ya thong i wont leave ya lone'

I wont lead ya wrong keep ya sexy grown

You already gone you already on

Henney and patron anybody home

This ya favorite song C'mon

Hook:

You can get up off that wall shawty come and make it pop for me(come and make it pop for me) (Runs and Does a front flip without dropping the mic)

And I bet you move it so good and thats just somethin that i gots to see(somethin that i gots to see)

Chorus:

I bet that you can wine slow take it down low shawty wut you waiting on (thats something that i gots to see) (Runs across the stage)

I bet that you can wine fast you got all that ass on you now wutchu think im bout to do

Verse 3:

Dont be shy shawty gon get loose(Pull a Puerto Rican girl from the Crowd and Star dancing with her through the verse of the song)

You got all that body watchu think im bout to do

Neva seen a hottie so stacked good as you

You set up the party make the fellas act a fool

Steady goin nuts like a can of cashews

Jigglin ya butt wit them exotic tattoos (Girl reaches under her skirt and pulls her panties off and hands the to David befor security helps her off stage)

I mean it baby u gotta need your autograph too

Keep it penetratin shawty cuz that ass be the fool

Im so hood keep it getto for ya good

Shake ya moneymaka roll it like a back would

Do me that favor wile i be boy joud

Give it to them hataz you a ten in my book

Just how i like it thats cool make it pause

Girl im excited on grey goose nd all

I cause a riot getcha back off the wall

Your killen the money polish show them ladies you a boss

Hook: (Jumps around to the beat)

Chorus: (Ends Song)

David: (Looks at the panties in his hand) Now you really lucky my wife is very understanding ok or else you'd be seeing her after the show (fans Cheer ass his female minus Mickie Come out) Now I'm gonna do something a little sexy for ya'll cause I feel like slowing it down for these next few songs I Feel like slowing it down is that cool ladies (The stage hand bring out a electric piano designed to look like a medium sized grand piano as the crowd cheers as David starts to make his way to it and sits do) Now I told you I wasn't just gonna do my stuff so right now I'm want to take it back to the 80's for a minute with a little _Tender Love_ (Fans Cheer as David starts playing _Tender Love_ by the Force MD's)

Verse 1:

Here I lay all alone, tossin', turning

Longing for some of your tender Love

I'm waiting for the right moment to come

So I can thank you for all the tender love you've given to me

Chorus:

Tender love, love so tender

Pulling me close to you, baby, I surrender

Verse 2:

Candles they light the dark

Now I see how lovely the feelings are

All the tender love you've given to me

Verse 3:

I want you more and more, can't resist you

Ooh and then I feel your touch, tender love

Loving me straight from the heart, hold me nearer

Please let me be a part of the tender love you're giving to me

Chorus:

Tender love, love so tender

Holding me close to you, baby, I surrender

Ooh yeah, surrender baby

(Piano solo)

Bridge:

Tender love

Please let me be a part

Tender love (song ends with David playing the last few piano chords and the crowd cheers)

David: You know since I got the Piano out here and I feel so romantic right now I'm going to play something new off my album I'm working on its called _Drowning Again_ and what its about its about being so deep in love with someone you feel like your drowning over and over anyone ever get that feeling (fans cheer ) good so here goes and I hope you like it (David starts to play _Drowning Again_)

Verse 1:

Waves upon waves keep me down

And I can't get to the top

But when I get there I'll still be nowhere

Cause I can't find the one I love

And if I make it out then we should talk about

how you left meeeeeeeeeeeee

Just how you left me

Chorus:

Drownin againnnnnnnn, yeahhhh [3X]

You should come see how good it would beeeeeeeee...

to come drown meeeeeeee

Oh-ohhhhh

Ohhh-ohhhhhh

Verse 2:

Days upon days I've been floatin

And you don't care if I die or not

But when I'm deceased I hope you will be

dyin next to me in my watery grave

And before we go I just, want my baby to know

how it feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels to beeeee..

Chorus:

Drownin againnnnnnnn, yeahhhh [3X]

You should come see, how good it would beeeeeeeee...

Bridge:

Heyyyy yeahhhhh

Ohh-ohhhhhhhhhhh [3X]

Drownin againnnnnnnn, in your love

Ohhhhhh, in your love

Drownin againnnnnnnn

Ohh-ohhhh, in your love

Drownin in your love againnnnn

Ohh-ohhh in your love

Drownin again in your love

Your love

Drownin again in your love [2X]

Oooh

Drownin again in your love [2X] (Song ends and David Stands up and the fans cheer)

David: Thank you LA Ya'll been real (David bows and leave the fans cheer)

* * *

**Backstage: (Camera shows Mickie sitting on Dave's lap with her arm around him):**

_David: Another award winning performance I got to show off my wife on stage now its time for Mikayla to kill it_

_Mickie: you ain't seen nothing yet_

* * *

**Arena: ( The jumbo Screen feels with home video footage of Mikayla in College hanging with david Miley and Demi the cuts to Demi and her performing and then cuts to media coverage of her and Demi's Divorce as Mikayla's voice is herd)**

Mikayla: sometimes in life love ends and the world becomes filled with darkness. But then like a phoenix you can rise (Mikayla rises up in shadow on a scissor lift directly in front of the jumbo screen as a phoenix appears She is wearing a black and white men's satin jacket with embroidered sleeves with the sleeves rolled up a white men's dress shirt with black tie with white embroidery black men's jeans black and white mens high tops and her outfit is rounded out by black and white suspenders hanging at her side and her hands free mic as well as her bleach blonde h hair with black tips) and you find the world is full of beautiful people (The Beat to her Song Beautiful People starts as her dancers do flips onto the stage and the lights go into a multi colored storpe as her dancers start the choreography for the song as Mikayla is lowered to the stage (Choreography is the Same as Chris Brown's)

Chorus:

Everywhere, everywhere (Mikayla is finished being lowered to the stage)

Everywhere I go

Everywhere that I've been

The only thing I see is

Is beautiful people

Beautiful people

Beautiful people

Beautiful people

Don't you know don't you know (Steps off the lift and walks around doing dramatic poses pointing to the crowd)

You're beautiful don't you know

Don't you know don't you know

Beautiful don't you know know know

Verse 1:

Live your life live your life (goes into the choreography as the dancers)

Let the love inside

It's your life, it's your life

Got to let it ride

Verse 2:

Take your time take your time

Take your sexy time

Don't lose your head lose your head

Your beauty's deep inside.

Inside you.

Don't let 'em bring you down, no!

Your beauty is inside... you.

Don't let 'em bring you down, no!

Your beautys inside you

Don't let 'em bring you down no

The beauty is inside you

Don't let 'em bring you down

Cause you start your life today

And any thought you've dreamed of

Chorus:

Everywhere, everywhere

Everywhere I go

Everywhere that I've been

The only thing I see is

Is beautiful people

Beautiful people

Beautiful people(Goes onto the cat walk posing)

Beautiful people

Don't you know, don't you know?

You're beautiful, don't you know?

Don't you know, don't you know

Beautiful, don't you know, know, know?

Verse 4:

Take your time, take your time, (Goes back into the choreography)

Take your sexy time.

Don't lose your head, lose your head

Your beauty's deep inside.

Inside you.

Don't let 'em bring you down, no!

Your beauty is inside...you.

Don't let 'em bring you down, no!

Your beauty is inside you

Don't let 'em bring you down

Chorus:

Everywhere, everywhere (Does more choreographed poses)

Everywhere I go

Everywhere that I've been

The only thing I see is

Is beautiful people

Beautiful people

Beautiful people

Beautiful people

Don't you know, don't you know?

You're beautiful, don't you know?

Don't you know, don't you know?

Beautiful, don't you know, know, know?(goes back into choreography)

Bridge:

Beautiful people

Beautiful people

Beautiful people

Beautiful people

Live your life, live your life, (Makes her way back to center stage)

Let the love inside

It's your life, it's your life

Beautiful people ( Poses as the song finishes the lights dim and the song transitions into her song Turn Up The Music)

Verse 1:

Turn up the music cause the song just came on (Walks around the stage the dancers do freestyle dance moves)

Turn up the music if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down

Hook:

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air (Goes into choregraphed Dance moves with the dancers)

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up

And

Chorus:

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

T-t-turn up the music

T-turn up the

Verse 2:

Turn up the music cause the sun just came up ( walks around the stage)

Turn up the music if they try to turn us down ( runs and jumps on a light scaffold and pumps up the crowd)

Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down (Jumps of the scaffold)

Hook:

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air ( Goes into choreography)

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up

If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air

Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up

And

Chorus:

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Bridge:

Save my life (just dance with me) (Goes into a slow grind slash poping dance solo)

All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp

Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)

Girl, can I see that

I really wanna touch that

Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)(Does aback flip then drops down and does three air flairs)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Chorus:

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder) (Stands Center stage and the dancers dance around her)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)

Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)

Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah, leggo) (goes into a fretyle poping and breaking routine)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh

Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)

Turn it up (just dance with me)(goes into choreography)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

T-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

T-turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

T-t-t-t-t-t-turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn up the music (poses as a pyro blast goes of and the lights shift into spot light as the music transitions into Mikayla's song _Don't Wake Me Up_)

Verse 1:

Too much light in this window, don't wake me up, (Mikayla starts walking slowly around the stage)

Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup, (Takes off her jacket as she walks)

If I wake and your here still, give me a kiss,(Walks to the right of the stage and kisses a girls hand)

I was in your dreaming, about your lips( Walks back to center stage)

Chorus:

Don't wake me up up up up up up, (Stands center stage under spotlight tapping her feet)

Don't wake me up up up up up up,

Don't wake me up up up up up up,

Don't wake me up, don't wake me, (Lights go into white strobe lights and blue lasers as she goes into choreography with her dancers)

Don't wake me up (no)

Don't wake me up,

Don't wake me up (yeah)

Don't wake me up up up up up up,

Don't wake me up, don't wake me

Verse 2:

So much life in the city, you won't believe, (Runs to the left side of the stage and Dance a little as she sings)

Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep, (Dances /walks back across the stage)

If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed,

Tell me what is the music, inside my head

Chorus:

Don't wake me up up up up up up,(walks down the catwalk)

Don't wake me up up up up up up,

Don't wake me up up up up up up,

Don't wake me up, don't wake me,(goes into choreography)

Don't wake me up

Don't wake me up,

Don't wake me up

Don't wake me up up up up up up,(turns and walks back down the catwalk)

Don't wake me up, don't wake me

Bridge:

I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,(Does a series of popping and glide steps)

I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you,

I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,

I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you x2

Chorus: (Ends song and the stage goes dark as Mikayla and her dancers leave stage as the instrumental plays)

* * *

**Backstage: (black and white footage of Mikayla getting changed into a red and whit sleeveless men's tie dye tee shirt white Mens jeans and red and white high tops and a red and white bandanna tied like headband red and white studded fingerless gloves** **once her out fit is on and her dancers dressed in street / club wear with the lead female Dancer wearing a black lace body suit leather jacket and riding boots over a red bra and panties head back to the stage which now has an industrial looking balcony with a spiral Stair case on each side fully revealed she takes her place behind the double doors and the music for her song **_**Oh Yeah**_** starts**

* * *

**Arena: The double doors open and plume of smoke comes out as Mikayla walks out doing the beginning of the song as her dancers start the choreography**

Intro:

Just go head and do the right thing, do the right thing,... (Walks over to the lead Dancer)

do the right thing ohhh, just go head and do the right thing,

do the right thing, And girl if you wont get naughty,

I don't need no key I just push button start it

Chorus:

Oh yeah, oh yeah (girl you a pro) (watches the lead girll dance while "talking" to two of the male dancers)

Oh yeah, oh yeah (on the on the flo)

oh yeah, oh (yeah girl you got my heart)

oh yeah, oh yeah,

Oh yeah, oh yeah, (girl you a pro) (Shakes hands with the Male Dancers then glides over the lead female dancer)

Oh yeah, oh yeah, (on the on the flo) (Starts grinding with the girl)

Oh yeah, oh (yeah girl you got my heart)

do it, do it, do it, do it

Verse 1:

Spend 100,000 on bottles, baby girl where you going, (girl moves away)

Hatein girls be quiet, all them models screamin perform it,

Two bad ones wit me, its 3 something in the morning, Get It!?(Calls the girl and a friend over and they go into seductive choreography)

Jump hump till the morning, I Get It!

Her mouth open she yawnin, Get It!?(Pushes both girls away)

I been on it all day,

But if she come way Imma put on my shades,

Still giving me face, But all yo girlfriends hating cause you M.I.A.(pulls the girl close to her)

But chu over my place, I'm the queen in my city you can have your way,

I'm the camera man, set the camera up , put your booty up, then we can press on replay

Pre-Chorus:

Yo friends cant tell me nothing,(starts ginding close to the girl with ther legs scissored together)

Your leaving with me I know you want me,

Its in your eyes, don't tell me lies,

don't give yo disguise, Cause Imma give it to you like OOOHHHHHHH YEEEAAAHHH!

Chorus: (goes into seductive choreography with her dancers)

Verse 2:

Baby we gone celebrate,(Dances seductively with the girl)

Like its a holiday, you been lyin to me all this time,

and girl I want you to cross the line,

so I can take you to a place, Yeahh!

so both of us can roll around in covers,

and do some crazy things

Pre-Chorus: (Pulls away from the Girl and motions for her to follow as she back peddles)

Chorus: (goes into choreography)

Outro:

Just go head and do the right thing, do the right thing,... (continues Choreography)

do the right thing ohhh, just go head and do the right thing,

do the right thing, And girl if you wont get naughty,

I don't need no key I just push button start it (Poses as the song ends and the lights on stage go dark)

Mikayla: LA if you're having a goodtime say yeah! (fans cheer) Lets go (stage is hit with purple lights as Mikayla's song _Party Hard_ starts)

Verse 1:

I just need one more dance (Starts doing a kind of improvised tango wit the Dancer from before)

And girl I hate this feeling

But it's not going away

I think I'm in love with you(Spins her and pulls her close with her back to her)

And I can't help myself (Spins the girl and she let go of Mikayla's hand)

Cause this may be the only chance I got with you(Starts moving towards the girl)

And I know you gon show out

She likes all them stripper poles (Mimes stripper poles as she glides towards the girl)

Like taking off her clothes (Take off her jacket)

And when you work that girl you stop my heart

Chorus:

She's got the perfect lips, the perfect body( Follows the girl doing choreographed panta mimes and gliding Dance steps as the move towards the stair case on the left while the other do choreography to go with the song)

She's the life of the party (yeah)

And she likes to party hard

She's such a rock and roller

But she's exotic

She's the life of my party

She likes to party hard

You're spilling your drinks on me

Livin' wild and free

Tonight

Girl change my life

I hope you put your lips on me

My mind's playing tricks on me

Tonight

We gon party hard

Verse 2:

I see straight through your eyes ( girl starts walking up the stairs)

And girl you might as well just say what you're already thinking(Mikayla Slides through the railing in front of the girl)

([Background singer:] cause we on the same page) (Girl pushes her aside )

Take me to ecstasy and far beyond(Mikayla follows her up the steps)

Show me how you have your fun baby

And girl we got all night

She likes all them stripper poles

Like taking off her clothes

And when you work that girl you stop my heart

Chorus:

Bridge:

(Shoo be do whop

Do we who I wanna love you

Shoo we do whop

Do we whop [x2])(Reaches the top of the steps and walks onto the balcony)

Can I

Take your hand (Takes the girl's hand)

Can I

Have a dance with you(Starts doing an improvised tango like dance)

And when we touch,

It's like magic and fireworks(a fireworks graphic goes off on the jumbo screen)

Chorus:

She's got the perfect lips, the perfect body

She's the life of the party (yeah)

And she likes to party hard

She's such a rock and roller

But she's exotic

She's the life of my party

She likes to party hard

You're spilling your drinks on me

Livin' wild and free

Tonight

Girl change my life

I hope you put your lips on me

My mind's playing tricks on me

Tonight

We gon party hard(song ends and the lights go down and a tech switches out Mikayla's mic while they're out to a hand healed a spot light hits the balcony as the music to her song _Biggest Fan_ starts as she starts walking down the stairs)

Mikayla: LA right now I think I need to find my biggest fan (Crowd cheers ass search lights go all over the arena as she finished walking down the stairs) lets go

Verse 1:

You would think we in a waterbed ( Starts Dancing / walking across the stage)

All the sheets are soaked

I'm glad that I ain't gotta work today

'Cause last night I did the most(walks over to the left side of the stage and holds her hand out into the crowd while rocking to the beat)

Girl, you would think I was inside your head( points to her head as backs away moving her body sexually)

'Cause I know everything you want

And no one asked you if you got a man (shrugs her shoulders then smiles)

And do I care, I don't

That's when we started sexing

It's getting loud got them feeling like they in the clouds(holds her shirt up and rolls her abs)

Got them screaming like they in the crowd

I make them scream, baby, baby, baby, baby

Chorus:

When you scream I need(Moves around stage to the beat making sexually suggestive moves while hyping the crowd)

To pull your body closer, let me sex you babe

Girl, you better not change your mind

'Cause girl, we got one night only

One just to love right baby

You're my biggest fan girl, I want you to holler

Wooaaaaahh [x2]

Verse 2:

2 girls, I'm watchin', no is not an option(moves to the catwalk shaking hands with fans)

Girl, I'll be the captain, of the ship

They gonna have my motor rocking (Moves her body sexually)

Singing to them like Lionel Richie, all night long

Getting these chicks, and play in my song (grabs a girls hand and kisses it)

And switching positions, I got the money so( throws a wad of cash into the crowd)

I'm granting they wishes

I'll be their sugar daddy (winds her pelvis at the crowd)

It's getting loud got them feeling like they in the clouds

Got them screaming like they in the crowd

I make them scream, baby, baby, baby, baby

Chorus:

When you scream I need(Walks around the stage to the beat hyping the crowd up)

To pull your body closer, let me sex you babe

Girl, you better not change your mind

'Cause girl, we got one night only

One just to love right baby

You're my biggest fan girl, I want you to holler, for me yeah

Wooaaaaahh [x2]

Verse 3:

Come on girl, tear it up(Walks to the right side of the stage and grabs a girl's hand and sings to her)

You can make it clap, for me girl, give it up

God damn, you're fine, I'm about to stand up, stand up

I just came do you just to make you holler

Doing it for hours, even in the shower

Over and over again

Baby I'm all up in your garden, kissing flowers

Are you ready, I'm a take what's mine

You get comfortable, slow and easy

I'm kinda tipsy off this wine

So what I say might be a little confusing

I got a strap-on in my pocket

I'm a pull it out I bet that I'll use it

I'm gonna make you scream

Chorus:

When you scream I need (Stands at the right of the stage hyping the crowd)

To pull your body closer, let me sex you babe

Girl, you better not change your mind

'Cause girl, we got one night only

One just to love right baby

You're my biggest fan girl, I want you to holler [x2] (Beat cuts out and Mikayla holds the Mic out to the crowd)

Wooaaaaahh [x2] (Song ends and the Stage lights come up and the Spot light hits a set of lockers and at bench on the stage)

Mikayla: LA ya'll don't mind if I change Do you (Walks over to the lockers as the fans cheer and opens the first one) LA I want you to know I'm having fun are you having fun! (takes off her pants and sneakers revealing her black boxer briefs as the crowd cheers she the pulls out a pair of baggy men's light blue jeans) You know I need few things (pulls the jeans on so they sag bit and fixes her belt) First I need to change (Takes off her shirt revealing her s black sports bra then puts on a white wife beater and tosses her bandanna in the locker) Not done yet (puts on a pair of Dr. Martin boots and a denim jacket that matches her jeans with her face and name air brushed on the back and he phoenix chain) Now that's done stage hand bring me a chair out here (Stage hand brings out a chair and sets it center stage) that's perfect now I need to more things so Dave get out her for a minute man (David comes o wearing baggy blue jeans construction style Timberland boots no shirt and Charlotte Hornets snap back turned backwards holding a hand held mic)

David: What man I was a little busy with my wife you know

Mikayla: Look man I know but I was just wondering if we could hit 'em with a little bit of that _Body 2 Body_ (fans cheer)

David (rolls his eyes) you called me out for that ugh ok Mik I mean if that's what they want I'll do it if that's what they want that's what you want right (fans cheer) Alright lets go

Mikayla: Wait wait we still need one more thing

David: What's that

Mikayla: Somebody to sing to (Fans cheer) Who wants to come up and join us (Fans cheer as Mikayla walks along the cat walk) How bout you help her up (security and Mikayla help up a light skinned African American young woman in grey snake skin pants and a purple tank top) What's your name (starts walking the girl back to the chair)

Girl: Keisha (music to _Body 2 Body_ starts as Keisha sits down)

Mikayla: You mind sitting here for a moment while Dave and I talk to you

Keisha: No

Mikayla: Good and hold my jacket baby (takes off her jacket and hands it to her) Dave sing to her

Chorus: David

Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind( David stands straddling her front and starts giving her a lap dance while Mikayla feels up her shoulders and neck)

Cause you know I wanna get it in

And tell me why would we just think about it

If you want it then I got it(David put her hands on his abs and Mikayla niffs her neck)

We can be body to body

Body to body

I don't mean to rush you girl but,

We should be body to body

Body to body, body to body(David and Mikayla switch places)

Verse 1: Mikayla

Uh, picture your body soaking, bath water (Mikayla takes off her wife beater while David puts his leg over Keisha's shoulder and grinds)

No panties on, come up out them leg warmers

Wrap up your hair, leave on your heels

Kissing you while I whisper, shawty how it feels(leans in on the opposite side like she's whispering)

Let ya mind wonder, oh you're thinking dirty?

I was thinking you can ride me, Miss. Kentucky Derby ( Mikayla puts Keisha's legs around her waist and grinds her while David moves beside them and dances sexually at the crowd while laying on the stage)

Why dream about it, let's take advantage

My body on your body, hope that you can manage

Gotta moan it, damn-it, feels good

Pulling on her hair to let her know I'm still hood

Damn right, serve her the real

This year of the Ace, bet you that she know the deal

Chorus: David:

Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind (David and Mikayla switch places Keisha blushes and cries tears of excitment)

Cause you know I wanna get it in

And tell me why would we just think about it

If you want it then I got it

We can be body to body

Body to body

I don't mean to rush you girl but

We should be body to body

Body to body, body to body

Verse 2: Mikayla:

Uh, so quit ya contemplating, skip this conversation ( Mikayla standing straddles Keisha's legs again and takes Keisha's hand and runs it over her body to just inside the waist band of her pants while David feels up her arms and neck)

By the way you biting on your lips just gave me confirmation

Was that Chanel 5? Very sexy fragrance

Are those your real eyes

Can tell you're partially asian

But I know your body got me focused, I'm just so sedated (Mikayla dips down between her legs putting them on her shoulders While David does his male Stripper wind off to the side)

And I guarantee I do you better than your past-n-latest

Body to body, wet as Dasani

Bet if I hit your spot, then I'll make you tsunami

Change up the sheets, no time to sleep

Asked what she's thinking, she replied that I'm a beast

Yeah she replied that I'm a beast

Got it locked between the sheets and even in the streets

Chorus: David

Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind(David and Mikayla Switch)

Cause you know I wanna get it in

And tell me why would we just think about it

If you want it then I got it

We can be body to body

Body to body

I don't mean to rush you girl but

But we should be body to body

Body to body, body to body

Verse 3 David:

We're making love on the floor, you're kissing my tattoos (David and Mikayla stand Keisha up between them and grind her with David in front and Mikayla in back)

I'm pulling your hair you scream my name

Call me daddy, baby I got you

Go get in your bed and lay down, down, down (David dips down in front of her)

Girl, are you ready, cause I'm gonna want you face down, down, down

Right now, you fuckin' with a real freak!

Chorus: David

Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind (David & Mikayla continue to grind her)

Cause you know I wanna get it in

And tell me why would we just think about it

If you want it then I got it

We can be body to body

Body to body

I don't mean to rush you girl but

We should be body to body

Body to body, body to body(As the song ends they each give her a peck on the cheek and have security escort her backstage)

Mikayla: Give up for Keisha ya'll ( fans Cheer ) Hey Dave Man I got an Idea

David: What's that ?

Mikayla: You and me we've been doing the collaboration thing for awhile like since the beginning you on my song me on yours

David: Yeah

Mikayla: Yeah so lets take them back (Fans Cheer)

David: Back like how far

Mikayla: Lets go 08 then work back ok

David: Alright

Mikayla: Yeah but Right now lets keep it sexy

David: Yeah lets get it (fans cheer as Mikayla's Song _Take My Time_ starts)

Chorus:

I just wanna (Both walk sexually to either side of the stage )

(Take my time)

As stingy as you are,

Think you're ready?

Girl I wanna,

(Do you right)

I just wanna give you what you need,(David winds his abs and Mikayla pulls the front of her pants down a bit)

Baby girl,

(Take my time),

Oh Oh

Just do me,

(Do you right)

Verse 1: Mikayla:

Girl when you step off,(Mikayla leans over and sings to the crowd)

Wet from out the shower baby,

I want you to lay down,

just stay naked,

Now I'm staring for an hour babe,

Oh,

I got your back up against the wall,

I got strength,

Wont let you fall,

When I make you bloom,

Like a flower babe,

Babe

Chorus: (Mikayla and David wind their abs):

Verse 2: David:

It ain't your fault you ran out of power babe, (David grabs a girl's hand and lets her touch his abs)

Cause I've been kissing and licking on you everywhere,

Oh,

I wanna hear you scream my name,

And girl you know my way,

Baby it's pull away for you babe

Oh

Chorus (Song ends as they move towards center stage )

David: That was Cool but now its my turn and I want to get nasty real quick (Fans cheer) In fact lets go like 06 Lets go (fans cheer as David and Mikayla's song _69_ starts)

Intro: David:

If you a real fan of wonderland stand your ass up !

Verse 1: David

I Know You Waiting For Daddy (walks around to the beat)

It Won't Be Long Shawty

Be Patient 'Cause I'm Flying To you

Riding dirty down Beltline avenue

Maybe I'm Coming After You To Do A 69 With You

Baby Girl

I've Been Doing Tongue Exercises (flicks his tongue at the crowd)

And Girl

I'm Thinking 'Bout them Booty And them Thighs

And Girl

You Know That I Love Your Brown Hair

I Got You Up Here You Just Handle Me Shawty

Chorus:

Baby Let's Do 69 (David and Mikayla walk around the stage hyping the crowd)

In the back of my Lincoln

With The Suicide Doors

Shades On For 69

Baby That Is Alright With Me

Baby Let's Do 69

Hit Me On My Hotline

I'm a slob on the 9

So That's A Start 69

Baby That Is Alright With Me

Verse 2 – Mikayla:

I Know you want it Baby (walks up the catwalk)

Sorry To Keep You Waiting

Don't Worry I'm gonna Do What I Do

Got Me Zooming On This Street

Trying To Find were you stay

To Put This 69 On You(rolls her abs)

Girl I Got Plans To Use My Hands

And I Ain't Playing With You

I'm gonna Give It To you Straight Up

Front To Back Shawty Side To Side

Go Down On Me Baby And Show Me(runs her hands down her body)

Chorus:

Hook: David &Mikayla:

She Was Sucking On Me(walk around side by side)

And I Was Licking On Her

I Just Zoomed Into It

I Spread That Booty So Wide

I Can Tell That She was into it By The Look In Her Eyes

I Was Kissing On Her

And She Was Sucking On Me

I Just Wanna Get Into It

Shawty So Into It

I'm Glad That She Does It For Free

Chorus (Song ends)

Mikayla: That was cool and all Davey but I think we should hit 'em with something new (Fans Cheer)

David: You mean

Mikayla: Yep let play them the best love song ever! (Fans Cheer and the music to their song _Best Love Song_ starts) everybody get up!

Verse 1: David:

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble, ( walks around the stage bopping to the music)

I'm about to take it to a whole another level!

DJ turn off what you're playin',

I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!

Because this girl means so much to me,

And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.

And if I wanna take her home

It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!

Chorus: David & Mikayla:

It's gotta be the crunkest (David and Mikayla move closer to each other)

It's gotta be the loudest

It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life (Blast of pyro start going off as Mikayla and Dave start jumping around to the beat)

I gotta tell her how I feel

I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life

No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,

And if you feel that way

Go 'head and kiss your baby

And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Verse 2: Mikayla:

Turn up the lights, give me a mic(Walks to the Edge of the catwalk)

I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes

Jump off the stage bombs away,(Falls back into the crowd and they put her back on stage)

Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)

You know it's right, just do the wave

Girl just move your body like a snake

And if you wanna get with me

Put your hands in the air, show me that energy

Chorus: (Jumping and running around as pyro goes off)

Bridge: David & Mikayla alternating:

Homie kiss your girl (David and Mikayla running around stage)

Shawty kiss your man

We can see you on the kissing cam

Now show me some love (yeah yeah)

Show me some love (yeah yeah)

Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you

I never put no one above you

And if you feel that way

Go ahead and kiss your baby

And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh

And if you feel that way

Go ahead and kiss your baby

And now we've got the whole stadium in love like

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Oh, oh, oh (Bigg blast of pyro and David a Mikayla pose before running backstage)

* * *

**Backstage: Camera shows Mikayla getting gel reapplied to her hair and changing her sports bra to a more feminine silk bra her black boxers for black silk boy shorts. Her jeans are switched out for a pair of black men's fitted jeans and her boots are switched for a pair of black British Knights A hands free mic is placed on her as well as a custom white leather blazer with embroidery on it and black lapels**

* * *

**Arena: stage is hit with soft blue light a s spotlight shines down on a figure revealed to be Mandy dressed in a white with black trim Steampunk burlesque skirt a black lace bustier and white steampunk style cropped mini jacket flower print fishnets and black knee high, high heeled boots an and a headset mic as as the music to Mikayla's song **_**Touch Me**_** starts**

Intro: Mandy:

I want you to, love me.

Like you never loved nobody else. (Mikayla walks out on stage)

Verse 1 Mikayla:

I don't know if it's your scent or your kiss (Moves slowly towards Mandy)

But I girl I love them

And time after time,(Moves so she is behind Mandy so her hands are on her shoulders and moving down her arms)

You give me, one of the greatest gifts (Mandy reaches back and grabs the back of Mikayla's Neck)

I want you to

Chorus :

I want you to love me (Mandy and Mikayla start to dance while they touch on each other)

Like you never loved nobody else

And I want you to touch me (touch me, I just want you to feel it girl)

Like when you're touching on yourself (Mandy pulls away)

Verse 2 Mandy (Mikayla adlib):

So baby come over (I'm on my way girl) (Mikayla starts moving towards her as she backs away)

If you take your time

You can love me right

(Can I love ya?, uh-huh, take ya time girl)

If you want me to slow it down

(I do, will you? I will, will you? I will)

I'm bitin' on the pillow, tryin' not to make a sound

Verse 3 Mikayla:

Girl, it's okay, cause I want you to feel me, yeah, oh! (Moves closer to Mandy dancing a bit)

Cause your daddy's girl, I'm a show you how to love,

Show you how to love me girl

So lay down right there(Pulls Mandy close)

So you can hold my head (Moves down Mandy's body feeling on her side)

While I'm kissing on your thighs

Girl I just need it one more time(Stands back up)

Chorus (with adlibs):( goes back into dancing and touching)

I want you to love me (I want you baby)

Like you never loved nobody else (Can you do me girl?)

And I want you to touch me (Touch)

Like when you're touching on yourself (Like when your touching yourself)

Mikayla speaking:

And as I look into your eyes(gives Mandy a spin then pulls her in close making her leg wrap around her)

Your body screams for my love

No fear, just me, (feels up Mandy's leg)

And as you feel me inside

My passion fits like a glove

No more fear, just you and me(Leans in like she's going for a kiss before they start dancing and singing the chorus)

Chorus: (Ends Song and the lights go out in Mandy leaves the stage When the light come back Mikayla is joined on stage by two dancers one male one female dressed almost identical to her with the jackets being only slightly different and the guy not wearing a bra as the music to her song _Tell Somebody_ starts)

Verse 1:

Hey there pretty lady (start s walking slow an sexy to the front of the stage with her dancers)

Saw you at the bar

And I was mesmerized (Crouches and does a sexy lean)

You might think it sounds crazy

But I ain't never been a chick to lie(Stands bck up slowly)

Girl I don't think your ready ( holds open her jacket and winds her abs and pelvis)

Cause you can't keep a secret very well(closes her jacket)

And aye girl if you let me (Walks a little closer to the front with her dancers)

I might give you something to go and tell

Aye and I could just see it now

Pre-Chorus:

Tryna hold it in (all three take off there jackets and slide onto one knee)

Tryna keep it down

But you keep screaming ah ooh

Chorus:

You're gonna wanna tell somebody (Mikayla and her Dancers start going into choreographed sex positions dance moves pretty much humping the stage)

You're gonna wanna tell everybody [x2]

Verse 2:

And turn the lights down low girl(All three get up and do a sexy wind as they walk on to the cat walk and form a circle)

Cause you know I be waiting on you

Won't you hold me close girl

I'ma show you I got something prove (Star walking in a choreographed circle)

So go ahead tell all your girls

Yeah you tell 'em that I put it down(Does a sexy pelvic wind)

They all gon' want a piece of this (Grabs her crotch and shows her tongue ring)

So you better keep it to yourself

Annh

Yeah I can just see it now

Pre-Chorus: (All three Drop down on their hands and do a sexy grind to the edge of the stage)

Chorus: (Alll three do the choreographed sex positions)

[Bridge:]

Just tell 'em how good it is(Mikayla and her dancers get to their feet and stand in a circle)

Oh yeah

And how it makes you feel oh ooh (Runs her hands down her body)

And just tell 'em

(gon' girl tell it all)

How I'm pullin your hair from the back(Mimes having sex from behind)

And I got you shakin

Girl you better tell 'em all

That I'm just

A sexy sexy freaky freak(Mikayla and her Dancers do a quick wind)

Just go and tell 'em

That I put it down

Oh

Chorus: (drops down into the floor choreography)

Ourto:

And turn the lights down low girl (Mikayla and her Dancers walk back to the main part of the stage)

Cause you know I be waiting on you

Won't you hold me close girl

I'ma show you I got something prove(Lights go out and a read light shines down on Mikayla and a different female Dancer dressed white lingerie 'Making out' in front of a bed that has been brought out as the intro to her song _Sweet Love_ plays )

Intro:

Yeah

You ready?(strokes the girls cheek)

I ain't think so

Chorus:

Oooh baby let's get naked(pushes the girl onto the bed)

Just so we can make sweet love

All these sensations got me going crazy for you(winds her body as he kicks off her shoes)

Inside on top of you

Grinding inside and out of you(Takes off her belt slowly)

Baby I know what to do

Baby I know what to do

So come on baby girl(unbuttons her pants)

Let's just take our clothes off

Just so we can make sweet love

Verse 1:

But I want to know your body

Tonight is the night (takes off her pants leaving her in in her bra and boy shorts making the fans cheer)

That I change your life (Crawls into bed with the girl and gets between her legs and the bed starts to rotate)

Let me control your body (feels up the girl)

Girl you shy you wanna slow it down

And you start screaming when I go down town( Ducks her head between the girl's legs as she acts like she's orgasming)

Oh baby tell me why, you're so excited( Mikayla slowly works her way up the girl's body)

You know I love it when you take it off

So baby go ahead and take it off tonight

Chorus: (Mikayla and the girl roll around like they're having sex)

Verse 2:

I'm making sweet love, to you baby (Mikayla on her back with the girl on top of her straddling her)

Go ahead and take it off (Girl takes off her bra revaling pasties as she arches back with her hands on Mikayla's chest)

Let's get naked

Cause you know I love to turn you on

Girl let's do it to your favorite song, yeah

With the candles lit, and the lights low

Baby girl I want for you to roll

Just roll your hips

And just grind on me, grind on me, grind on me (Girl grinds hard on Mikayla)

And baby don't get it confused

I'll do everything you want me to(Mikayla sits up putting the girl in the rocking the baby position)

Just as long as you get crazy

And just as soon as you get naked, making love

Chorus: (Mikayla and the girl roll around until the song ends and the lights go down as the fans cheer and Mikayla leaves the stage)

* * *

**Backstage: Footage shows Mikayla changing into a sports bra black wife beater and grey cargo pants and what look like SWAT boots and prop bullet proof vest and fingerless and takes her place in front of her dancers who are dressed in the same way. The Doors open a there is a parkour obstacle course set up on stage as the music to Mikayla's song **_**Free Run**_** starts**

* * *

Verse 1:

Broken again (Mikayla and her dancers start to move through the obstacle course using a mix of parkour moves)

I'm down on my knees ripped apart

But I see you out there

So I'm taking these chains off my heart

I'm listening close for you

Feeling my way out the dark

I'm on my way to you

And won't nothing keep me from you

Chorus:

So I'll just free run, (Continues parkour dance moves)

'til my feet start to lift off the ground

I will just free run,

'til I find myself right where you are, oh

Whoa, whoa, I'll free run to you

Whoa, whoa, free run to you

Verse 2:

Life with you leaving, (Continues going through the obstacle but moving toward the balcony steps)

Is like being locked upside down

I'm all out of reasons to let

All this hurt keep me bound

I'll listen close for you

I don't wanna miss the good parts

I'm on my way to you

And wont nothing keep me from you

Chorus: (Stops under the balcony)

Instrumental Bridge: (climbs up the support rail and onto the baclcony)

Chorus:

So I'll just free run, (Starts an acro jazz dance routine with her dancers)

'til my feet start to lift off the ground

I will just free run,

'til I find myself right by your side, oh

Whoa, whoa, I'll free run to you

Whoa, whoa, free run to you (Song ends and the lights go dark until they start to strobe to the beat of Mikayla's song _Remember My Name_)

Verse 1:

I need your touch,(Mikayla and her dancers go into choreographed dance moves that fit the lyrics)

But your hands are locked away

I hear your voice,

You've got nothing left to say

I'll take this scar

Off my heart

I'll take this bullet,

I'll take it for love

[Pre-Chorus:]

So if the lights in the sky come crashing down(Continues choreography)

I still can find your love even in the crowd

But, will you remember me

[Chorus:]

Will you remember my name,(Mikayla and her Dancers go into a bit of freestyle) popping like dance moves

Remember my name,

Will you remember my name

Remember my

Name

(Remember my, remember my, remember my)

Remember my

(Remember my, remember my, remember my)

Remember my

Name

(I love you, I love you, love you)

Remember my

(Remember my, remember my, remember my)

Remember my

Name

Verse 2:

I need my kiss,( Goes back in into choreography matching the lyrics)

But your lips are far away

So I have no choice,

So I guess I'll

Have to steal your love away

And I'll take this scar

From my heart,

Bang bang,

I take this bullet,

Bang bang

I'll take it for love

Bang bang,

I'll take it for love,

Bang bang,

I'll take it for us

Chorus: (Back to freestyleing)

[Bridge:]

Floating above the clouds and sky ( Mikayla climbs over the rail of the balcony and stands there holding herself up)

Wishing upon a falling star

Hoping my love hasn't forgot my name

It's automatic.

This attraction

This love is so strong

Two birds of a feather baby

Wishin' we can float off

We can fly, (Mikayla leaps off and "flys" out over the crowd)

Higher babe,

Higher babe, higher babe,

Higher babe, higher babe,

Just fly high

Higher babe, higher babe,

Higher babe, higher babe, (Starts doing back flips in the air)

All gas no breaks

I just wanna levitate("Flys around the stage and crowd)

All gas no breaks,

I just wanna levitate

All gas no breaks

I just wanna levitate(Starts hovering over the stage)

Just wanna levitate,

I just wanna levitate

Chorus: (Starts going down to the stage and snaps off the vest and finishes the the song as the fans cheer and the lights go up)

Mikayla: LA ….. I hope ya'll had a great time! (Fans Cheer as the Stage hands bring out two stools and a backing guitar player come out with an acoustic electric guitar and a musicians mic and bottle of water) Now before I do this song…(Sits on the stool takes a big chug of water) I'd like my baby Cassie to come out here (crowd cheers as Cassie walks out wearing Mikayla's concert tee and pair jean shorts and flip flops and Mikayla pulls her onto her lap) Ya'll give up for her this is her first tour (Cassies blushes) She's blushing ya'll so I'm gonna embarrass her a little more this song is called _All About You_ and its all about her so every one clap along ( the guitar player starts to play _All About You_)

Verse 1:

How'd did you get so young (Mikayla wraps her arms around Cassie and rocks to the beat as she sings)

I heard that you were born today

Heard that you came from

The sky and I just wanna say

Welcome, the world is glad you're here to stay

Have fun, it's time to give another day

Sometimes the fire can get in your way

But that ain't nothing

You can't blow away

Chorus:

So make a wish

I have one too

I wish that I could stay with you

Wish you knew

How much I want all your wishes to come true

It's all about you

It's all about you

Today, today

It's all about you

It's all about you

Today, today

Verse 2:

Girl what do you want

I swear I'll give you everything

New car parked out front

Flowers, bags and wedding rings

Well done, the world is glad you're here to stay

Have fun, it's time to give another day

Sometimes the fire get in the way

But that ain't nothing

You can't blow away

Chorus:

So make a wish

I have one too

I wish I that could stay with you

Wish you knew

How much I want all your wishes to come true

It's all about you

It's all about you

Today, today

It's all about you

It's all about you

Today (Song ends and Mikayla kisses Cassie)

Mikayla: Baby there's another reason I called you out here Miley guys come out (Miley Mandy Taylor David Mickie and Lilly all come out. Mandy is now wearing jeans and a blue tank top Taylor is wearing jeans and an X-men tee Lilly is wearing a striped Tee shirt and red skinnies Mickie is wearing a jean skirt and a James Gang t-shirt David is wearing purple v-neck and the jeans he had on during his set with Mikayla and Miley is wearing a black men's short sleeve button down and a pair of men's grey jeans with her hair slicked down into a masculine pony tail and is carrying a platinum album plaque and a mic) Miley do the honors

Miley Cassie it gives me great honor to present this platinum record for your single _ I_ _Miss You_ (Cassie covers her face as she cries tears of joy and gets up and hugs every one)

Mikayla: Cassie baby do you have anything to say before we get out of here

Cassie: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! (Fans cheer)

Mikayla: LA you've been beautiful goodnight ( Lights go down and Mikayla and the others leave the stage for a few minutes as the fans chant for an encore. The lights come back on showing a drum kit a keyboard electric guitar and a bass as Mikayla David Miley and Taylor walk out Taylor goes to the keyboard David grabs the guitar and Miley grabs the bass and Mikayla gets behind the drums) Ya'll didn't think we were done did you lets go (Fans Cheer as they start playing their song _One Up For_ _Love_)

Verse 1: Mikayla

When it all began

We were perfect then

Somehow we have lost our way

Taylor:

We keep going there and I know you're scared

We will make it back one day

Miley:

Well no more, no more, no more fighting now

Cause together there's nothing that we can't do

[Chorus:]

Throw one up for love

So one up for love

Put one up, put one up

Don't give up just stand up

One up for love [x3]

Don't you wanna stand up for love

Everybody all around the world

One up for love, one up for love

Verse 2: Mikayla

So many are angry

Too many are broken in

And the smoke keeps rising up

Taylor:

You know, with all this confusion (all this confusion)

Everybody's loosing, when is it gonna be enough?

Oh yeah,

Miley:

So no more, no more, no more fighting now

Cause together there's nothing that we can't do

Chorus:

Throw one up for love

So one up for love

Put one up, put one up

Don't give up just stand up

One up for love [x3]

Don't you wanna stand up for love

Everybody all around the world

One up for love, one up for love

Bridge: David

No more, no more excuses

We don't need to fight,

Find a way to bring it back to love

(Bring it back, bring it back)

No more

We can change the world

We can change the world this time

Chorus:

Throw one up for love

So one up for love

Put one up, put one up don't give up

Just stand up,

One up for love [x3]

Don't you wanna stand up for love

Everybody all around the world

One up for love, one up for love

One up for love

Oh oh oh

One up

One up for love

Oh oh oh

One love

One up for love(song ends)

Mikayla: (Walks up and stands with David Miley and Taylor) Thank you LA you've been beautiful I love you! (Fans cheer as the lights go out and the take their bow)

* * *

**Backstage: Footage show's Mikayla kissing Cassie then cut to her hugging David Miley Mickie Mandy and Taylor then cut to Mikayla in a plan white tee and black basketball shorts signing autographs to the fans around the tour bus before cutting to her on the bus cuddled with Cassie before the end credits roll**

* * *

**A/N: Well folks that's it for this chapter glad you enjoyed this ride over the past year or so for all my fans who stuck by me with all the drama and tragedy I went through this year thank you peace love SDR out**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello true fans yes technically the chapter you just read was the last one but this is a little bonus for you those of you familiar with BET or Freestyle rapping know what a cypher is if not youtube BET awards cypher now you have two minutes….. ok times up enjoy**

* * *

**Outside Wonderland Headquarters:(Black an whit footage shows Miley David Taylor Mikayla Mickie Mandy Lilly Cassie and London standing around. David is wearing a black v-neck and jeans Miley is wearing a sleevless hoodie a white v-neck and jeans Mikayla is wearing a black tank top that says I am Texas and jeans London is wearing a wife beater and jean shorts Taylor is wearing a Sooners Tee and jeans Mickie is wearing a team David T-shirt and cut offs Lilly is wearing a DC shirt and jeans Cassie is wearing a Tank to and shorts and Mandy is Wearing a Maylor t-shirt and jeans and is behind the DJ table)**

Mandy: What's up this is the Wonderland core group Cypher we got Miley Ray , Mr. Hodges David Hodges, Mikki G Mikayla Gomez special guest London Tipton and of coruse my baby Taylor Calaway aka Tay Dragon Aka Paris Monroe lets go

London: Yo When it come to ice and tats I'm the realist . Dropping sick ink I need be quarantined cause I'm the illist . From the dade so like raid I'm gonna kill this . Cut you too deep so need to even try and heal this. I'm not rapper but I got you glued don't I ya'll Hey I should change my name to lottery cause power ball Miami heat money that's why its so tall

Mikayla: Time to reset the pace wipe the dirt off my face came through the fire and flames a better lonestar ace. And dare ya'll to hate on the pretty boy butch that's ruling the lonestar state. I eat you haters like them lone star steaks. Dig mind on my grind Cassie in my heart put that with music its fucking working of art. Trying to win against wonderland you're in the wrong amusement park cause the game is rigged and we've won from the start

Taylor: Bombshell on the way cooking punks like Bobby Flaye eating beats like frito lay can't do it no other way Sooner pride its the nature of the game we play. Might as well call me buffy cause this blondes about to slay. Super fast flow that's why they call me lambo Tay. Mind state too sick man look who I be wits and instead of looking at my tits . Getting hated on in my life to me that's no shocka cause my wife looks like Amy Lee and my side chick loo like Aly Michalka quite simply R,I,Ping the game why else you think me The Undertaker got the same last name

David: I should change my name to Ralph, Johnny, Ronnie, Ricky , Bobby, Mike I'm such a vet that's a New Edition reference didja didja get it yet. Didn't think so the Carolina boy killing the flow and stealing greatness is just the plateau cause I got miles to blow song to blow and I remain undaunted I remain an Adonis still leaving haters mad as I defy logic and remain a hot topic since we're on the haters I suggest you be honest ya'll only say I'm Gay cause you're jealous I'm fucking Pocahontas

Miley: Last but not least Miley Ray I'm a beast running wild off the leash. My crew done said it all so I'll just try keep it brief if you're going against us go and get your funeral reef. Call Shang song cause I'm a soul thief. Wonderland a pack of Indians and I'm the chief. I suggest change your last name to Custer and take your last stand. No other crew can do it like we can take nothing and get something like getting diamonds from the sand. Making millions of chicks leave and question they man. If you hate that then I suggest you make cause when my son's old enough he's gona get ten times the chicks and cash that I can (Footage goes to colr and Mandy Kills the beat as they all walk off camera)

**The END**

* * *

**A/N: Ok hope you liked it its been a while since I've used my freestyle skills so hope its cool. Anyway thanks again for supporting this fic for as long as you have peace and love SDR Out**


End file.
